How To Train Your Dragon
by Easyan
Summary: Shinganshina était un vrai paradis. L'emblème des Jaëger, l'un des plus féroces clans de pirates, n'avait jamais été aussi imposant qu'au temps présent, sous le commandement de Grisha Jaëger, le chef incontesté de l'île. Il n'y avait qu'un petit, tout petit problème… DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONS ! . Omegaverse, HxH, Lemon.
1. Le Fils Prodigue

_Salut les Chatons (Honte et excitation intimement mêlées)_

 _Je crois avoir atteint un autre stade de folie... Figurez-vous que je me retrouve à présent dans la même situation qu'avant la sortie de Sygma. Je suis dans une impasse. Une idée ne cesse de me hanter, à tel point que je suis incapable de continuer mes deux histoires en cours...Du coup? Je n'ai pas le choix. Je laisse libre cours à l'écriture._

 _Et c'est ainsi que voit le jour l'un des plus grands "WHAT THE FUCK?" de l'Histoire._

 _Un CrossOver How To Train Your Dragon et Snk..._

 _OUI ! Vous avez bien lu..._

 _Mon dieu._

 _Ce délire._

 _Je ne sais pas du tout où ça va me conduire tout ça!_

 _(Enfin si. Il suffit d'avoir vu les films 1 et 2 pour avoir une idée vague de la fin! Même si je vous réserve des surprises...)_

 _Ce sera un LevixEren pour ne pas changer! (Oui oui, même si vous allez vous demander "MAIS COMMENT ELLE COMPTE FAIRE CA dans ce PUTAIN de contexte?" Je peux assurer qu'il s'agira d'un LevixEren...Avec Lemon en plus...Je vous assure...) Un Omegaverse de plus...je sens que je suis en voie pour être internée dans un service psychiatrique très très spécial. Si vous n'entendez plus parler de moi, au moins, vous aurez une idée du pourquoi et du comment._

 _C'est vraiment L'Univers Alternatif dont PERSONNE n'avait envie...et je l'ai fait. Je vous laisse juger le bazar par vous-même._

 _A vos risques et périls._

* * *

 **How To Train Your Dragon**

 **Chapitre 1** **: Le Fils Prodigue**

Shinganshina était un vrai paradis.

L'île était large et prolifique. Un port, une vaste forêt, des pics montagneux. Elle possédait une grande variété de reliefs et les récifs rocheux abruptes qui l'entouraient, rendaient tout abordage ennemi quasiment impossible. Seuls les natifs de l'île, les navigateurs expérimentés à qui on confiait la lourde tâche de commercer avec l'extérieur ou de défendre les terres, en connaissaient assez les eaux pour y voguer sans danger.

Shinganshina prospérait grâce à l'agriculture, la forge et plus important, ses élevages. Moutons, chèvres, poules, chevaux et bovins, les pâturages de l'île rendaient possible l'élevage d'une abondante diversité de bétail. D'années en années Shinganshina consolidait sa puissance économique et pesait de plus en plus lourd dans la balance des forces avec lesquelles on devait compter dans l'impitoyable ère de la piraterie. Cela faisait à peine une centaine d'années que les différentes dynasties de Chefs pirates avaient choisi de se sédentariser. L'emblème des Jaëger, l'un des plus féroces clans de pirates, n'avait jamais été aussi imposant qu'au temps présent, sous le commandement de Grisha Jaëger, le chef incontesté de Shinganshina.

Inflexible, juste et déterminé, son peuple le respectait et l'adulait.

La loyauté, la discipline et le courage, tels étaient les crédos qu'on associait à l'étendard du clan Jaëger. Ses hommes étaient sans peur, ses vaisseaux fendaient les eaux plus rapidement qu'aucun autre. Shinganshina était vraiment un endroit où il faisait bon vivre…

Du moins s'il n'y avait pas, ce petit, tout petit problème…

« DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONS ! »

Le gong annonçant une attaque imminente retentit dans tout le village. Immédiatement, chacun se mit sur le pied de guerre. Et tout naturellement, Eren n'était pas en reste… du moins, il l'aurait souhaité. Une épée en main, il s'apprêtait déjà à quitter la sécurité relative de sa maison lorsqu'une voix sèche l'interrompit : « Eren. Où est-ce que tu crois aller ? » Il se figea. Debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, Grisha posait sur lui son regard imperturbable, sourcils haussés. L'homme portait déjà son armure de cuire et de cuivre, un bouclier pour dévier les flammes et son arme, presque légendaire, une masse d'une taille si impressionnante que personne ne pouvait croire qu'il était capable de la manipuler avec une telle agilité, pendait à son bras…Eren redressa la tête et bomba le torse : « Je fais comme tout le monde ! Je me prépare au combat ! » Grisha poussa un long soupir avant d'avancer à grand pas vers son fils : « Je n'ai clairement pas le temps de m'occuper de toi ! C'est la troisième attaque de Dragons du mois !

\- Raison de plus pour me laisser aider ! » Grisha agrippa son fils par le col et commença à le traîner à sa suite tout en le réprimandant : « Eren, on en a déjà parlé mille fois ! Tu n'es pas autorisé à combattre, toi, tu dois…

\- Tout ça parce que je suis un Omega ! » Sans s'arrêter une seconde, Grisha continua à tirer avec fermeté l'adolescent qui trépignait sous sa poigne : « Exactement ! Mais c'est surtout parce que tu es _mon fils_! Mon _unique_ fils ! Shinganshina aura besoin de toi en temps voulu…

\- De moi ? De ma descendance tu veux dire ! C'est ça ?! » Une ombre leur passa au-dessus de la tête. Des cris retentissaient de partout. Les combats allaient bon train. Quelques maisons étaient en proie aux flammes et les hurlements du bétail ajoutaient à la cacophonie ambiante. Grisha serrait les dents : « Oui ! C'est ça ! Tu n'es même pas capable de porter une épée digne de ce nom, comment tu comptes les affronter, hein ?

\- Ce n'est pas la taille qui compte, c'est comment on s'en sert…on ne t'a jamais dit ça Papa ? » L'homme roula des yeux et d'un coup de pied bien placé ouvrit à grand fracas la porte de la forge avant d'hurler : « Frank ! Je te confie Eren ! » Le vieux forgeron releva la tête de son ouvrage et acquiesça avec entrain : « Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en occupe Grisha…Eren, vient donc aider Armin à…

\- Je ne veux pas aider à la forge ! Papa ! » Mais déjà, sans plus lui accorder la moindre attention, Grisha tournait le dos, prenant bien soin de refermer la porte de l'endroit derrière lui.

L'adolescent, enragé, lâcha l'épée qu'il tenait à la main et poussa un cri empli de frustration. Le vieux forgeron souriait, s'essuyant les mains dans son tablier entaché par des traces de charbon : « Allons Eren…tu sais très bien qu'il cherche à te protéger…

\- Me protéger ?! Mais, je suis son fils ! Je suis le prochain Chef de Shinganshina et sa flotte ! Il ne peut pas continuer à me traiter comme un bébé !

\- Nuance, ton futur époux héritera de la flotte et du village… » Eren jeta un regard meurtrier en direction du vieillard. En dépit de son âge avancé, Franklin Arlert était un grand gaillard, à l'échine légèrement courbée, mais dont la musculature en aurait fait reculer plus d'un. Il avait natté ses longs cheveux blancs en une tresse épaisse et sa barbe était soigneusement rasée de près pour éviter les accidents avec les fours de la forge. Il avait la peau tannée comme du vieux cuir et de larges mains puissantes. Il abattit l'une d'entre elles sur les épaules d'Eren et s'exclama : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à être un Omega, fiston ? C'est extrêmement rare ! Et tes enfants seront plus robustes que…

\- Je ne suis pas une foutue machine à bébé ! » Eren grinçait des dents. La porte arrière s'ouvrit davantage qu'elle ne l'était déjà et Armin pointa le bout de son nez. Le blondinet avait, malheureusement pour lui, hérité de la carrure de sa mère. Il était petit, frêle et d'une pâleur qui dénotait cruellement de l'apparence général des habitants de Shinganshina, quand bien même il passait autant de temps que son grand-père à proximité des feux infernaux de la forge.

Armin lui servit l'un de ses sourires à dix mille volts : « Eren ! » L'adolescent ravala un peu de sa colère pour approcher de son meilleur ami, ne pouvant s'empêcher parallèlement de taper du pied à chaque pas. Le blondinet l'enlaça brièvement, l'œil brillant : « Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu des cris ! Encore en train d'essayer de convaincre ton père de te laisser participer à la chasse aux Dragons ? » Eren fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur son torse : « Bien sûr ! Personne ne déteste autant que moi ces sales bêtes ! Je suis parfaitement capable de me battre ! » Armin soupira, amusé : « Eren, tu n'es pas capable de _soulever_ l'une des armes en Métal Tue Dragon, comment est-ce que tu comptes les affronter ? » Eren lui agrippa les épaules avec force : « Grâce à toi ! Tes inventions sont juste formidables Armin ! Pas besoin d'avoir la force brute d'un Alpha pour devenir un guerrier digne de ce nom ! Avec ton aide, je suis sûr que j'arriverais à prouver à tout le monde que… » Franklin les interrompit sur un ton sec : « Eren ! Autant je suis ravi de voir que tu n'as rien perdu de ta détermination à prouver qu'on peut accomplir l'impossible, autant je vais devoir te demander d'arrêter de mettre ces idées farfelues dans la tête d'Armin ! Ses 'inventions' ne sont qu'une inutile perte de temps et d'énergie ! Il ferait bien mieux de s'appliquer à apprendre comment gérer la forge pour assister son futur époux lorsqu'il sera temps pour moi de prendre ma retraite ! Cesse de l'encourager dans ses enfantillages ! » La mâchoire d'Eren se crispa et Armin baissa les yeux.

Ils étaient tous les deux des Omégas.

Ce qui signifiait que même s'ils étaient de sexe primaire 'masculin', ils étaient capables de porter des enfants. Et pas n'importe quels enfants, des solides et robustes Alphas ou mieux, d'autres Omégas. De plus, ils ne possédaient pas la force et la même capacité régénératrice que les Alphas ou Bêtas du village. Ce qui, de l'avis général, suffisait amplement à les relayer au rang d'inaptes aux combats. Comme l'étaient un faible pourcentage des femmes du village, les infirmes ou les vieillards… Eren ne pouvait pas être plus mortifié que par cette assertion. Tout autant qu'il méprisait tous les contes de bonnes femmes qui dépeignaient les Omégas comme des 'Breeders', incapable d'ôter la vie à la plus insignifiante des créatures à cause de leurs instincts maternels hors du commun ou leur inclinaison naturelle à la douceur. Tout ça, c'était des conneries !

Eren en était la preuve vivante.

Depuis qu'une attaque de Dragons lui avait arraché sa mère alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson, il n'y avait plus fervent détracteurs que lui sur toute l'île lorsqu'il s'agissait d'haïr ces sales bêtes. De plus, lorsque des crétins s'étaient mis à systématiquement s'en prendre à Armin, Eren n'avait jamais hésité à se jeter dans la mêlée pour leur infliger la râclée de leur vie…c'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles ils étaient aujourd'hui aussi inséparables… Armin agrippa la manche d'Eren : « Viens. Allons dans l'arrière-boutique. » Franklin s'était déjà remis au travail, préparant avec attention une nouvelle épée Tue-Dragon. Sans plus dire un mot, Eren emboîta le pas de son ami. Il savait qu'il avait eu tort d'essayer de convaincre le blondinet alors que son grand-père les écoutait. Eren était connu dans tout le village pour son attitude inorthodoxe et son habitude à se fourrer dans la panade. Mais Armin, lui, ne faisait pas de vagues. Selon Hanji, la Guérisseuse du village, Franklin avait le cœur fragile. Alors le blondinet faisait tout son possible pour lui faciliter la vie.

Ce qui n'empêchait…

Armin l'entraîna vers un coin poussiéreux de l'atelier de conception. Et sans préambule, souleva la lourde couverture qui dissimulait un tonneau en bois. Eren lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Ils s'activèrent avec rapidité et efficacité, saisissant chacun un côté du tonneau d'eau pour le décaler sur le côté et libérer la trappe qu'il dissimulait. Franklin avait décidé de sceller l'entrée de cette cave bien des années auparavant, à la suite de pluies diluviennes qui avaient inondé l'endroit. Mais depuis, l'eau n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir et Armin avait mis à profit cette découverte pour stocker ses petites expériences illégales…La porte de la forge venait de s'ouvrir avec fracas et des voix paniquées s'entretenaient avec le forgeron : « …besoin du puit en urgence pour stopper les incendies au Nord ! Il y a un Cauchemar Monstrueux qui… » Eren lança un regard vers la porte qui séparait l'atelier de la forge, le cœur battant.

Les Cauchemars Monstrueux étaient sûrement de la pire espèce de Dragons possible. Ils mesuraient environ dix-huit mètres de longs, avaient la peau d'une couleur rouge incandescente zébrée de noir, le ventre d'une couleur crème trompeusement douce…et plus important, ils pouvaient s'enflammer tout entier. Traversant le ciel comme une boule de feu géante, une vision de cauchemar pour quiconque posait les yeux sur l'un d'eux. Ils étaient féroces et rares. D'une difficulté monstrueuse à tuer… Le village allait subir de sacrés dégâts…autant en hommes qu'en matériels…Eren espérait de tout cœur que son père s'en sortirait sans blessures cette fois-ci. Grisha avait beau se plaindre du caractère guerroyant de son fils, Eren n'avait pas hérité bien loin de sa témérité.

Le chef n'hésitait jamais à se lancer en première ligne. Il avait à son palmarès une quantité de cadavres dragonesques impressionnante. Eren et son père se prenaient plus souvent la tête qu'ils n'étaient capables de discuter calmement, mais à la simple idée de le perdre, l'adolescent avait l'impression qu'on lui écrasait le cœur avec un marteau. Armin posa une main rassurante sur son avant-bras et déclara, confiant : « Ne t'inquiète pas, il va s'en sortir. Comme toujours. Ton père est le plus féroce des Guerriers, il n'en est pas à son premier Cauchemar… » Eren avait du mal à déglutir mais il acquiesça néanmoins de la tête. La nuque rendue raide par la tension qui lui envahissait les épaules. Souvent, la capacité qu'avait Armin à comprendre ses angoisses sans qu'il n'ait besoin de les exprimer à haute voix lui semblait être un don des dieux. Franklin hurla soudain : « Armin ! Eren ! Vous restez là ! Je vais donner un rapide coup de main pour acheminer l'eau ! Armin, je compte sur toi pour dissuader Eren de jouer les casse-cous ! » La porte d'entrée se referma avec fracas.

Les deux Omégas se lancèrent un rapide coup d'œil puis, comme un seul homme, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la trappe.

Armin avait déjà allumé les torches qui se trouvaient accrochées sur les murs en pierres. Devant eux s'étendaient plusieurs couvertures. Le blondinet se dirigea d'une démarche assurée, celle qu'il n'avait que dans l'intimité de son royaume secret, vers sa plus récente invention. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas et la découvrit avec énergie avant de s'écarter et s'exclamer : « Je te présente 'L'Arbalète' !

\- Ahah ! Tu t'es inspiré de ton nom ? » Eren s'était approché à son tour, l'œil brillant. Armin avait un talent sans pareil pour inventer toutes sortes d'objets et d'armes, tous plus ingénieux les uns que les autres. Armin continua sa présentation, avec un grand sourire : « Je n'ai pas encore réussi à fabriquer une flèche qui survivrait à la pression du tir ou qui pourrait sans erreur traverser la peau d'un Dragon, mais…j'ai ça ! » Il se pencha pour soulever un épais filet dont les bouts étaient lestés d'une pierre chacun. Eren l'aida à porter son fardeau, intrigué. Le blondinet expliqua : « L'Arbalète te permet de projeter ça sur ta cible. Le filet se déploie en plein air ! Il suffit de le placer là-dedans… » Il présenta d'un coup de menton une étrange boîte en bois qui trônait sur la large table en bois qu'ils s'étaient improvisés en l'absence de Franklin, grâce à une épaisse planche qu'on avait mal taillé lors de la construction d'une nouvelle chaumière un ou deux ans plus tôt. Ils avaient eu un mal de chien à la faire descendre par la trappe, mais ça en avait largement valu la peine…

Eren s'écria : « C'est fantastique Armin ! Grâce à ça, on pourra améliorer notre taux de capture ! Et on aura plus de Dragons emprisonnés pour nous permettre d'entraîner les nouveaux Guerriers… » Le blondinet rougit sous le compliment puis se râcla la gorge : « Peut-être, mais l'attaque d'aujourd'hui vient de me rappeler qu'un simple filet ne nous aidera sûrement pas à affronter un Cauchemar Monstrueux. Il lui suffirait de s'enflammer pour se libérer… Et pour un Hideux Braguettaure ? Il sera tout aussi inefficace. Ils ont deux têtes, l'une d'entre elles pourraient… » Eren poussa un grondement menaçant et lâcha le filet qu'il soutenait. Armin faillit basculer en avant. Eren, sourcils froncés entreprit de le réprimander : « Arrête d'être aussi défaitiste ! Personne n'a eu cette idée avant toi ! Tu peux encore l'améliorer ! Pas besoin d'automatiquement démolir chacun de tes progrès ! » Le blondinet lâcha à son tour le filet au sol et baissa les yeux : « Tu as raison… » Eren lui tapota l'épaule : « Haut les cœurs ! Encore un peu d'efforts et on réussira à montrer à tous ces Alphas prétentieux que tout le monde peut abattre du Dragon aussi bien qu'eux ! » Armin le gratifia d'un de ses sourires timides. Eren remonta ses manches : « A quoi est-ce que je peux t'aider ? » Son meilleur ami sourit de plus bel et remonta ses manches à son tour : « J'avais pour idée de créer une sorte de flèche en Métal Tue Dragon… »

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Comme prévu, le village avait subi plus de dégâts qu'à l'accoutumée.

Au final, Grisha et Keith Shadis, son fidèle bras droit, avaient réussi à assommer et capturer le terrible Cauchemar Monstrueux. Comme à chaque nouvelle attaque, Shinganshina pataugeait dans une humeur grisâtre. On festoyait une nouvelle victoire, tout en pleurant les morts, la destruction de plusieurs maisons et la disparition d'une partie du bétail au profit des monstres ailés. Les Dragons emportaient toujours avec eux des moutons, vaches ou autres, en plus de semer la terreur sur leur passage. Ils semblaient prendre l'île pour l'un de leur garde-manger. C'était une véritable plaie.

Comme après chaque attaque, Grisha rentra bien après son heure habituelle.

Le corps noirci de cendres, la saleté rendait compliqué la détection d'éventuelles brûlures ou blessures. Son père avait à peine pénétré dans la maison qu'Eren était déjà en train de l'aider à se débarrasser de son armure, en profitant pour le palper avec attention. Grisha soupira, larguant sa masse dans un bruit sourd, à deux pas de la porte d'entrée : « Troisième attaque du mois…on dirait vraiment que ces sales bêtes ont de plus en plus d'appétit… » Eren serra les dents. Son père continua sur sa lancée : « …Je pense organiser très prochainement une nouvelle sortie en mer dans l'espoir d'enfin trouver leur nid et nous débarrasser une fois pour toute de ce problème… » L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux et redressa la tête d'un coup : « Quoi ?! Mais, tu as bien vu comment ça a fini la dernière fois, non ?! On a perdu un quart de notre flotte ! On ne peut pas continuer à…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu préconises dans ce cas ? Qu'on se laisse affamer par ces créatures de l'Enfer ?!

\- Partir mourir en mer ne nous sauvera pas plus ! » Ils se toisaient du regard. Grisha écarta son fils du chemin et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la salle d'eau. Eren lui emboîta le pas : « Tu boites !

\- J'ai fait une mauvaise chute, c'est tout. Dans quelques jours ce sera guérit…

\- Tu n'as pas été voir Hanji, je parie !

\- Elle avait beaucoup à faire ce soir, Eren. Il y a des blessés bien plus graves qui attendent encore qu'elle puisse leur porter secours, je peux attendre… » Eren avait pris soin de faire remplir la large bassine dont ils se servaient pour se décrasser en attendant le retour de son père. Grisha n'avait plus qu'à s'y glisser. L'homme se déshabilla sous le regard scrutateur de son fils. Eren fut soulagé de constater qu'à part quelques brûlures minimes aux bras et aux jambes, aucune nouvelle cicatrice n'était à envisager sur le corps aguerri de son père. Grisha se laissa doucement tomber dans la bassine d'eau chaude et poussa un soupir d'aise.

Eren se munit de la grosse éponge de bain en tissu rêche et s'appliqua à frotter le dos de son père. Grisha s'humidifia le visage, en silence. Ils s'accordaient toujours ce genre de moment après une attaque dragonesque. C'était pour Grisha un moyen de décompresser et pour Eren de pouvoir s'assurer que son père était bien là, vivant, à ses côtés. Et qu'il ne dissimulait aucune blessure grave, comme il lui était déjà arrivé de le faire auparavant. Au bout de quelques minutes passées à frotter avec application, l'adolescent demanda : « Quelle quantité de bétail en moins cette fois-ci ? » Grisha grogna : « Nous ne pourrons pas vendre de moutons cette année…il nous en reste à peine assez pour remplumer le cheptel… » Eren serra les poings : « Et tu penses que c'est une bonne idée de risquer nos navires dans une attaque suicide vers un nid dont on ne connait même pas la localisation ?! Vous allez encore finir par être décimé avant même d'avoir réussi à passer un cinquième du Brouillard de la Mort ! » Grisha fronça les sourcils : « Eren ! On en a déjà discuté !

\- Non ! Tu t'es contenté de parler et d'ignorer absolument tout ce que j'avais à dire, comme d'habitude ! » Grisha se passa une main sur le visage, visiblement exténué. Eren en profita pour ajouter : « Sérieusement ! Papa, au moins, avec nos bateaux en état de marche, on pourra repousser les attaques ennemies et peut-être aussi renflouer nos caisses en…

\- En jouant les Pirates sans foi ni loi ? Fils ! Il y a plus de cent ans que nos ancêtres ont compris que la Piraterie n'était pas un moyen viable de prospérer. Nous avons choisi de nous établir, nous avons formés quelques alliances commerciales, nous n'allons pas saboter notre avenir juste parce que nous avons été incapables de protéger nos bêtes contre ces fichus Dragons ! » A ces mots, Grisha se redressa et quitta la bassine de bois. Il saisit sa serviette et fit face à son fils. Son regard vert d'eau était tranchant lorsqu'il renchérit : « Tout le monde se débrouille au mieux afin de repousser la menace du ciel, fils. Et la seule chose qui nous permet à tous de survivre, ce sont les liens, humains, que nous sommes parvenus à tisser avec nos voisins. Nous n'allons pas commencer à briser ces liens en pillant nos alliés ! Commence donc par réfléchir comme un vrai Chef avant de vouloir prendre les armes… » Eren rougit de honte avant de répliquer : « Je n'ai pas peur des Dragons ! Mais trouver leur nid c'est…

\- Eren, je suis épuisé. Dès demain, nous devons entamer les réparations et commencer à préparer la prochaine expédition. Avec un peu de chance, nous parviendrons à régler le problème avant la prochaine attaque… En attendant, j'ai besoin de sommeil. Et toi aussi. » Sec et propre, Grisha enfila sa longue tunique de nuit et quitta la salle d'eau. Eren baissa les yeux sur l'éponge de bain qu'il serrait entre ses doigts à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

Plus le temps passait et plus il voyait l'urgence d'enfin faire ses preuves.

Il voulait avoir voix au chapitre, parvenir enfin à lire dans le regard de son père la fierté et la reconnaissance qu'il aurait sans doute déjà longtemps gagnées s'il avait eu la chance de naître lui aussi Alpha. Si Grisha avait eu l'opportunité d'avoir un autre enfant avant que Compagne ne soit tuée, peut-être qu'Eren ne se serait pas senti aussi mal à l'idée de n'être qu'un Omega. A l'idée de ne pouvoir être à la hauteur des attentes qu'on était en droit d'avoir en faisant face à l'Héritier d'une ancienne dynastie de Pirates… Mais la vie ne leur avait pas fait ce cadeau et Eren, tout comme l'avait été sa mère, était un Omega. Impropre à mener le combat qui décimait son peuple et menaçait la prospérité de son île.

Il était un Omega qui refusait de s'avouer vaincu.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Lorsqu'il n'était pas en train de prendre des cours d'écriture, de lecture et d'Histoire avec l'Ancienne du village, Eren tentait de se rendre utile là où il le pouvait.

Il allait dans les bois et aidait à transporter des matériaux pour la reconstruction du village. Il se rendait dans les champs pour aider à sauver les plants qui n'avaient pas été totalement calcinés ou à cultiver les champs qui avaient été épargnés par les attaques. Il participait à quelques chantiers de construction. Il aidait à la forge pour remplacer les armes qui avaient succombé à la lutte contre les Dragons. Il pêchait ou même chassait aux côtés des Pêcheurs ou des Traqueurs… Eren touchait à tout et bien qu'il ait le don de toujours s'attirer des ennuis, il était extrêmement apprécié par l'ensemble des villageois. Pourtant, l'endroit où il préférait se trouver, en dehors de l'atelier secret d'Armin, c'était chez Hanji. La Guérisseuse et Herboriste du village.

Hanji était extrêmement particulière.

Elle avait été la très jeune disciple de Carla, la mère d'Eren, de son vivant. Un peu loufoque, énergique et bruyante, c'était une femme très spéciale qui de l'avis de tous, avait très certainement plusieurs problèmes mentaux. Mais comme elle était aussi la plus douée des Guérisseuses de tous les temps, on lui pardonnait ses excentricités. Hanji avait toujours, plus ou moins discrètement, encouragé Eren à voir bien plus loin que sa condition d'Omega. Elle lui avait toujours affirmé qu'une simple détermination héréditaire ne pouvait décider à sa place de son avenir ou de ses rêves. Eren appréciait énormément Hanji. Elle n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'elle pensait et trouvait toujours un moyen d'affirmer sa pensée. Même lorsqu'elle était bien la seule au monde à penser comme elle le faisait.

Hanji était fascinée par les Dragons.

Pas apeurée, ou du moins pas autant que la majorité des Humains. Fascinée. Elle leur vouait presque un culte. Certaines de ses paroles étaient tout bonnement terrifiantes. Ses parents avaient été calciné par un Dragon Vipère, elle n'en avait réchappé que parce qu'un trio de Guerriers étaient arrivés à temps pour abattre le monstre. Elle avait vu son père et sa mère brûler vif. Depuis, l'Ancienne pensait sincèrement que son esprit était malade. Au lieu d'haïr les assassins de ses parents, elle avait commencé à les aduler. Certains oseraient même dire qu'elle les aimait. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais affirmé elle-même. Son obsession aurait pu lui attirer bien des ennuis au village mais au contraire, c'était devenu un atout. C'était Hanji qui avait eu l'idée de capturer des Dragons vivants pour les étudier puis permettre aux villageois de s'entraîner et d'apprendre comment leur survivre, les abattre ou les mettre K.O.

Grâce à elle, on avait appris que les Dragons étaient désorientés par les percussions. Qu'ils avaient différentes faiblesses par espèces. Qu'ils disposaient selon leur race d'un nombre de tir enflammé avant de ne plus pouvoir cracher de feu. Elle les avait répertoriés et détaillés avec passion et minutie en six catégories. Les Foudroyeurs qui faisaient usage d'autres choses que du feu simple, les Traqueurs qui étaient bien plus à l'aise au sol, les Rocailleux dont l'épaisse écorce empêchait qu'on leur inflige beaucoup de dégâts mais qui parallèlement se déplaçaient lentement, les Marins qui pouvaient passer un certain temps sous l'eau et attaquaient principalement à l'aide du son, les Enflammés comme le Cauchemar Monstrueux ou encore les Mystérieux dont les capacités semblaient différés totalement de celles possédées par les autres catégories.

Hanji avait démontré qu'elle était indispensable et ainsi gagné le droit d'être différente.

Eren aimait se trouver en sa compagnie, parce qu'elle n'essayait jamais de le changer ou de le convaincre qu'il se devait de jouer un rôle prédéfini. Pour ça, il était même prêt à fermer les yeux sur son amour dérangeant pour les pires créatures que la Terre puisse porter… « Houlà, j'en connais un qui a passé un sale moment… » L'adolescent continua de panser le bras de la fillette qui lui faisait face sans daigner lever les yeux vers la Guérisseuse. Sa voix guillerette lui mettait encore plus les nerfs à vif. Hanji se délectait de l'inconfort de ses interlocuteurs, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle se décide du coup à s'installer juste à côté d'Eren pour continuer son monologue : « Est-ce que tu fais toujours la tête parce que ton Papa bien aimé t'a interdit de participer à la dernière attaque dragonesque ? Ou alors vous avez déjà trouvé une nouvelle raison de vous hurler dessus ? Vous avez une drôle de manière de vous montrer votre amour, vous les Jaëger… » Eren lui lança un regard noir.

La fillette le remercia et quitta bien vite la salle de consultation de la chaumière.

Hanji avait à peine haussé un sourcil sous le regard perçant de l'adolescent. Elle s'exclama : « Je sais que je te l'ai déjà mille fois mais…tu es le portrait craché de Carla ! Tu n'as hérité que des magnifiques prunelles de ton père, une véritable œuvre d'art… » Eren fronça les sourcils : « Merci Hanji, mais comme je me tue à te le dire, t'as beau être une Alpha, tu es un peu trop vieille pour me faire la cour… » La guérisseuse éclata de rire. L'adolescent se redressa et entreprit de réapprovisionner les pots d'onguents et de potions qui se trouvaient sur l'étagère de la salle. Hanji se calmait à peine lorsqu'il eut terminé la première rangée de bocaux. Elle reprit sa respiration et demanda : « Que se passe-t-il Eren? Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout… » L'adolescent hésita pendant une fraction de seconde puis il explosa : « Il veut encore une fois mener une expédition pour trouver le nid ! » Le sujet lui pesait sur le cœur depuis un peu plus de deux semaines.

Le village n'avait souffert d'aucune autre attaque depuis et Grisha y avait vu l'occasion rêvée de mettre son plan à éxécution. Eren n'était toujours pas convaincu du bienfondé d'une telle manœuvre. Ce n'était pas parce que les Dragons étaient la pire des menaces qu'il fallait automatiquement oublier que les Hommes aussi étaient dangereux. Bien que les Jaëger refusent de replonger dans la piraterie en temps difficile, certains clans n'étaient pas aussi scrupuleux. Ils faisaient fi de leur drapeau et s'adonnaient au pillage de navires alliés, ennemis ou même parfois à l'attaque des villages dont la protection avait été amoindrie par l'absence d'une partie de leurs Guerriers et des Marins. Partir à la recherche de l'hypothétique nid des Dragons aussi proche de la saison des Moussons, c'était de la folie.

Tous s'imaginaient qu'il se trouvait de l'autre côté du Brouillard de la Mort, mais cette partie des océans ne portait pas son nom pour rien. Il était impossible d'y naviguer. Si on ne s'échouait pas sur les récifs dissimulés par la brume, on finissait dans l'estomac d'un Dragon Mille-Tonnerres, ou calciné par tout autre Dragon passant à proximité de la flotte. Si les Humains étaient incapable d'y voir à moins de dix mètres dans le Brouillard, les Dragons, eux, n'avaient pas le moindre mal à détecter et attaquer l'ennemi dans de telles conditions.

Eren avait l'impression que son père cédait davantage au désespoir et à sa propre rage plutôt qu'à une décision mûrement réfléchie…

Et il détestait penser que ça pourrait être l'instant où Grisha signait son arrêt de mort…

Eren avait à peine quinze ans. Il n'était pas prêt à prendre la relève du grand Grisha Jaëger, bien qu'il ne doute pas en être capable un jour. Il n'était pas prêt à perdre son seul parent, sa dernière famille…Son cœur se comprima à nouveau. Hanji avait gardé le silence. Ce qui dans son cas était plutôt rare. Eren lui fit face, intrigué. Elle avait le nez plissé et les yeux clos, comme elle aimait le faire quand elle réfléchissait intensément. Son épaisse chevelure brune était attachée dans une queue de cheval mal faite, ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle ne prenait absolument aucun soin de son apparence. A presque trente ans, en dépit de son visage grâcieux et attirant, Hanji n'avait pas le moindre prétendant. Eren la soupçonnait bien souvent de les faire fuir à dessein. Elle rouvrit les yeux et soupira : « Je regrette presque de lui avoir parlé de ma théorie de nidification dragonesque…depuis, il est obsédé à l'idée de mener à la guerre aux Dragons sur _leur territoire_. Je suppose qu'il n'a toujours pas vraiment digéré le fait que l'un d'eux ait pu lui arracher ta mère dans sa propre maison… » Eren baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Très peu de gens parlaient encore de la nuit où Carla avait été arraché à sa famille par un Dragon, en pleine attaque nocturne. Avant que le monstre ne mette le feu à leur demeure et que Grisha ne brave les flammes et ne parvienne à sauver la vie de leur fils. C'était un souvenir douloureux pour leur Chef. Trouver son Compagnon, c'était extrêmement rare. Les paires Alpha/Omega étaient réputées pour offrir une descendance robuste, quand cette paire était en plus prédestinée à se rencontrer, c'était le Jackpot. Quand Eren se souvenait du fait qu'il était le fruit d'une union entre Compagnons, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que toutes ces histoires de destin et de paire parfaite n'étaient encore qu'un beau ramassis de conneries. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si spécial ? Il était élancé, mais sa musculature demeurait fine quand bien même il faisait autant d'efforts physiques que n'importe quel Alpha de son âge. Il n'avait pas de super force, pas non plus d'extraordinaire pouvoir de régénération…

Hanji lui posa une main sur l'épaule avant de la serrer brièvement : « Ne t'inquiète pas. J'essayerais de lui parler pour l'en dissuader… » Eren ricana, amer : « Bonne chance. Quand il a une idée en tête, personne ne peut la lui retirer… » Ce fut au tour d'Hanji de ricaner : « Tel père, tel fils ! » Une nouvelle floppée de villageois arriva en salle de consultation. Il s'agissait des blessés les moins graves de la dernière attaque, ceux qui n'avaient que quelques égratignures ou des brûlures qui peinaient à guérir. Ceux qui souffraient de foulures diverses ou de bleus mal placés. Ou encore les habitués, les infirmes et les vieux courbaturés… Hanji n'était jamais vraiment en repos.

Ce soir-là, Grisha rentra pile à l'heure.

Eren avait déjà préparé le dîner, mis le couvert et se trouvait tranquillement pelotonné dans un coin du salon, entouré d'un tas de couvertures en laine, un livre à la main, quand son père pénétra dans la maison, la mine renfrognée. Le jeune Omega releva les yeux lorsque l'ombre courroucée de Grisha le surplomba. Son regard perçant lançait des éclairs : « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais osé aller te plaindre à Hanji ! » L'adolescent grimaça. Hanji avait beau vouloir aider, elle n'était vraiment pas assez diplomate ou discrète pour éviter de commettre une boulette. Eren soupira puis il releva les yeux vers son père, un air aussi renfrogné que le sien plaqué sur le visage : « Il faut bien que j'essaie de te faire entendre raison, non ? Tous les moyens sont bons ! » Grisha lui ordonna de se relever d'un signe de la main. Eren n'obéit que parce qu'il se sentirait dans une position plus favorable s'il faisait face à son père debout.

Ils se toisèrent en silence.

Puis Grisha se passa une main nerveuse sur le visage. Un geste qu'il avait tendance à faire lorsqu'il ne savait tout simplement plus quoi faire de son fils. Autant dire qu'il s'agissait déjà presque d'un vrai tic. L'homme gronda : « Ce n'est pas ton rôle ! Ton rôle à toi, c'est d'apprendre notre Histoire, nos traités, d'assurer l'avenir de notre mode de vie et de nos…

\- Je ne veux pas d'un rôle secondaire et stupide ! Je veux être Chef au même titre que toi ! Je veux pouvoir prendre les décisions qui impacteront sur la vie de _notre_ peuple ! Si j'avais été un Alpha tu aurais écouté mon avis et….

\- Mais tu n'es pas un Alpha ! » Eren sursauta sous la violence du cri. Grisha lui-même sembla surpris par la force de son exclamation. L'adolescent s'écarta, le regard baissé : « Et c'est bien ça tout le problème, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Maman ne te donne qu'un inutile Omega sans valeur ? ... » Grisha s'avança, les mains en l'air, ne sachant plus quoi faire pour réconforter son fils. Il voulait le serrer dans ses bras mais Eren avait tendance à très mal prendre les démonstrations d'affection lorsqu'il était en colère. L'Alpha baissa les bras, dépité : « Eren, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…

\- C'est exactement ce que tu as voulu dire…tu ne me laisses même pas la moindre chance de faire mes preuves…

\- Eren, tu es différent… mais, différent ne veut pas forcément dire mauvais, tu le sais ?

\- Différent veut dire, différent. Je ne suis pas ce que tu attendais…

\- Mon fils tu… » Grisha céda enfin à sa pulsion première et posa les deux mains sur les épaules de l'adolescent, même s'il se retint de le serrer contre lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Celui d'Eren était éteint, blessé. L'Omega avait beau le faire tourner en bourrique, Grisha détestait ne plus lire dans son regard magnétique la même flamme étincelante qui l'animait lorsqu'il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. L'Alpha déclara avec détermination : « Tu es mon fils. Mon Héritier. Et je remercie tous les dieux de m'avoir donné la force, ce soir-là, de te sauver la vie. Mais tu es différent et par conséquent, j'attends de toi des choses différentes…

\- Je ne veux pas être différent ! Je veux tout simplement être ton fils ! Je veux avoir ma place et non pas juste servir de tremplin pour un Alpha quelconque qu'on m'aura forcé à épouser !

\- Personne ne te forcera à épouser qui que ce soit. Tu choisiras ton époux en temps voulu. Celui qui aura su gagner tes faveurs et s'en montrer digne…

-Formidable !

\- Tu…tu dois comprendre que l'avenir, le futur, c'est quelque chose de bien plus précieux que le présent et le passé réunis. C'est ce que je te confie, c'est ce que je vois lorsque je te regarde. Un futur. C'est ce que je protège lorsque je te protège…

\- A quoi bon avoir un futur s'il n'est pas capable de tenir par lui-même ? A quoi bon un avenir si je suis faible et inutile ?!

\- Eren… » Ils se fixèrent en silence pendant un long moment. Puis Grisha leva les bras en signe de rémission : « Très bien, tu as gagné. » Eren cligna des yeux, incrédule : « Gagné quoi ? » L'Alpha fit quelques pas vers la table : « J'accepte que nous fassions des compromis…ça fait des mois qu'on se fait la guerre. Je suis épuisé… » Les yeux écarquillés, Eren se précipita vers la marmite qui chauffait dans l'antre de la cheminée. Il voulait profiter de l'instant, où enfin, les barrières impénétrables de son père semblaient s'abaisser. L'adolescent lui servit une pleine assiette de ragoût, les mains tremblantes de nervosité. Qu'allait-il demander ? Quel genre d'accord allait-il réussir à passer ? Il se servit également puis prit place à table.

Grisha commença : « Je veux que tu apprennes l'Histoire, à écrire et lire… » Eren acquiesça vivement : « Je veux apprendre à combattre les Dragons auprès des autres jeunes Alphas et Bêtas de mon âge… » Grisha avala une cuillère de ragoût et répondit : « Très bien. Tu apprendras toi aussi comment combattre les Dragons dans l'arène quand la saison d'entraînement commencera… » Bouche bée, l'adolescent le fixa sans plus bouger. Il s'apprêtait à sauter de joie, les poings en l'air, quand son père ajouta : « En contrepartie, tu accepteras de te mettre à l'abri avec les autres lorsque je t'en donnerais l'ordre…

\- Quoi ?! Mais à quoi bon m'apprendre à me défendre si c'est pour…

\- Eren, soit tu acceptes le compromis, soit il s'annule. C'est comme ça. » L'adolescent crispa la mâchoire, réfléchit à toute allure puis grinça des dents : « D'accord. J'accepte. » Il serait bien temps une fois entraîné de prouver à son père qu'il était tout à fait capable de combattre aux côtés des Guerriers. En attendant le plus important c'était d'avoir accès aux terrains d'entraînement. Eren continua sur sa lancée : « Je ne veux pas que tu conduises une nouvelle Expédition à la recherche du nid avant le Printemps prochain… » Grisha marqua une pause. Puis il admit : « Hanji a parlé de ses doutes aujourd'hui au conseil…je vais accepter de repousser la prochaine Expédition au Printemps. » Eren lui sourit, ravi : « Super ! Nous aurons besoin de tous les bras possibles pour consolider les maisons, conduire les cheptels et commercer quand la mer commencera à geler. En plus, les dragons sont plus féroces en hiver donc…

\- En échange, je veux que tu acceptes de commencer à accepter les Demandes d'Alphas dès que tu auras seize ans. » Eren sentit une pierre lui tomber dans l'estomac. Les Demandes permettaient aux Alphas du clan de commencer à le courtiser officiellement. Lui apporter des cadeaux, demander des rendez-vous. Bien qu'Eren garde le droit de rejeter toute Demande lui déplaisant, il n'était habituellement pas bien vu de faire durer le temps des Demandes plus d'un an. Son père voulait s'assurer qu'il soit marié le plus vite possible. L'adolescent baissa les yeux, la main resserrée autour de sa cuillère.

Il refusait de n'être relayé qu'au rang de trophée.

Il refusait de n'être que le Compagnon du futur Chef. Mais il ne pouvait pas risquer l'avenir du village pour une raison aussi égoïste. Ce n'était pas l'attitude qu'on attendait d'un futur dirigeant. Grisha le savait et il savait surtout que son fils en avait pleinement conscience. Eren ne pouvait refuser ce marché, surtout pas si ça lui permettait de repousser la prochaine Expédition. L'Omega était encore une fois victime d'un des stratagèmes de son père, une leçon qu'il allait durement acquérir. Le sens du devoir. Eren releva la tête et répondit d'une voix ferme : « Marché conclu. » Ils étaient encore en train de se fixer lorsque le glas du gong fendit la nuit.

Il était suivi de très près par le hurlement terrifiant de la sentinelle : « DRAAAGONS ! »

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Les attaques nocturnes étaient sans aucune doute les pires.

Même la meilleure des sentinelles ne parvenaient en général à repérer l'essaim de Dragons que lorsqu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de distance. Ces frappes chirurgicales étaient habituellement rapides, mortelles et extrêmement coûteuses en termes de bétail et de dégâts matériaux. Elles étaient si soudaines que seul un certain entraînement permettait encore aux villageois de se défendre contre l'envahisseur. En quelques minutes, Grisha avait déjà enfilé son armure et attrapé sa masse. Il lança un furtif regard en direction de son fils. L'adolescent avait les pupilles dilatées par la peur et se tenait debout au beau milieu du salon, pétrifié. Eren n'était qu'un nourrisson lorsque Carla avait disparu aux griffes d'un Dragon mais bien souvent, en constatant l'effet que pouvait avoir une attaque nocturne sur son fils, Grisha ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il lui était resté une sorte de traumatisme inconscient. La plupart du temps, l'Alpha devait se battre contre Eren pour l'empêcher de prendre les armes et se lancer dans la mêlée. Les offensives nocturnes, au contraire, le rendait tout simplement incapable de la moindre réaction logique.

Grisha l'interpella pour le secouer : « Eren ! » L'adolescent sursauta et serra les poings. Une fois certain d'avoir son attention, l'homme ordonna : « Va te réfugier à la forge et n'en bouge surtout pas ! » Eren acquiesça mollement et se hâta d'enfiler une paire de chaussures. La forge était l'un des seuls bâtiments qui profitaient de la protection naturelle d'un pan rocheux qui la rendait presque inattaquable par la voie des airs. Elle était enfoncée dans la paroi de la falaise, sa protection et sa proximité avec le centre du village en faisait un point stratégique très important. Le puit d'eau dont se servait Franklin pour refroidir ses œuvres leur permettait d'éteindre les incendies à la chaîne et de stocker des réserves d'eau pour les temps difficiles. Le second bâtiment à bénéficier de cet avantage géographique était la Hutte. Une énorme construction qui n'avait d'égal que le Colisée où se déroulait les entraînements et le Festival du Guerrier. Elle accueillait les villageois dans l'incapacité de combattre en cas d'attaque et les Anciens de façon permanente. C'était aussi l'endroit où les figures importantes du village de se réunissaient pour prendre toutes les décisions.

Comme la maison de Grisha ne se trouvait qu'à quelques pas de la forge, il était évident qu'il choisisse le lieu le plus sûr et le plus proche pour abriter son fils. Le fait que Franklin Arlert, bien que dispensé de combat à cause de sa condition médicale, eut été l'un des meilleurs Guerriers qu'eut connu Shinganshina du temps de sa jeunesse, aidait aussi sans doute. Grisha ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque et s'engouffra dans la nuit. Eren prit le temps de reprendre son souffle et s'évertua à ignorer les battements furieux de son cœur alors qu'il quittait lui aussi la sécurité relative de sa chaumière.

Shinganshina était en flammes.

Les torches géantes qui permettaient aux sentinelles de scruter l'obscurité du haut de leur tour de guet n'y étaient absolument pour rien. Des incendies s'étaient déclarés un peu partout, plus ou moins virulents. Eren n'avait même pas encore parcouru dix pas lorsqu'il le vit au loin. Un Hideux Braguettaure courroucé. Environ onze mètres de longueur, imposant. Ses écailles verdâtres étaient tâchées d'une couleur pourpre qui semblait brûler dans la nuit. Ses deux têtes poussaient des cris stridents terrifiants, s'agitant de droite à gauche en menaçant d'embrocher de leur corne nasale toute personne qui risquerait de s'approcher d'un peu trop près.

Il ne bénéficiait peut-être pas d'un nombre de tir enflammé important mais chacune de ses attaques étaient d'une puissance dévastatrices dramatiques. L'une des têtes crachait un gaz verdâtre très odorant que la seconde enflammait d'un coup d'étincelle. Leurs flammes couvraient une zone étendue et avaient la particularité de pouvoir rester en suspension dans l'air pendant plusieurs minutes. La seule chance qu'avait les villageois, c'était de parvenir à balancer de l'eau dans la gueule ouverte de la tête qui se chargeait de fournir l'étincelle mortelle. Et surtout, d'empêcher la bête de se mordre queue pour former une terrible boule de flammes en s'induisant de gaz.

Eren sentit son sang se glacer.

La présence de l'un d'entre eux impliquait en général la présence d'une nuée de Terreurs Terribles. Ces Dragons mesuraient à peine cinquante centimètres mais on ne trouvait pas plus hargneux qu'eux. Ils étaient capables de tirer au minimum dix boules de feu avant de se rabattre sur leurs griffes et leurs crocs pointus pour déchiqueter leurs ennemis. Ils se déplaçaient en groupe, ajoutant à leur force d'attaque à certain avantage de nombre. Ils ciblaient habituellement les poules, les agneaux ou les veaux mais causaient sur leur passage une quantité non négligeable de dégâts dans les cultures. Leur apparence n'était pas sans rappeler les Cauchemars Monstrueux, ils étaient zébrés, portaient deux cornes sur le sommet de leurs crânes et de larges épines triangulaires le long de la colonne vertébrale.

A peine cette pensée traversa-t-elle l'esprit d'Eren qu'une Terreur atterrit à quelques mètres de lui. Elle poussa un cri aigu et menaçant, le fixant de ses yeux étrécis, les crocs saillants. Ni une, ni deux, l'Omega saisit la pierre la plus proche et sans une once d'hésitation, lui lança en pleine tête. La bête poussa un petit cri surpris et recula, légèrement étourdi, il n'en fallu pas plus pour permettre à l'adolescent de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il courrait à en perdre haleine lorsqu'un bruit particulier fendit la nuit. Comme si le vent avait été coupé en deux. Et tout à coup, une boule de feu bleu, incandescente traversa le ciel pour venir frapper de plein fouet la maison qui se trouvait à sa gauche. L'explosion le projeta au sol, une pluie de poussières, de bois et quelques morceaux de roches le frappèrent de toute part. Eren grogna, sonné. Ses oreilles sifflaient et la chaleur de l'incendie lui caressait déjà la peau.

Pourtant il n'eut aucun mal à entendre le cri affolé qui transperça les ombres dansantes de l'obscurité enflammée : « FURIE NOCTURNE. » Le cœur de l'adolescent manqua un battement. Une Furie Nocturne ? Non ! Impossible. Il s'efforça à se redresser. Les Furies Nocturnes était le pire des fléaux, nul autre Dragon n'y était comparable. Personne n'en avait jamais vu une, ni même tué. C'était l'ennemi ultime de l'espèce humaine. Une créature mystique qui se fondait dans la nuit la plus noire, crachait un nombre illimité de boule de feu bleu, explosive. Rapide, insaisissable, ce Dragon était considéré comme l'enfant unique du tonnerre et de la mort. Le bruit caractéristique de son vol, comme un sifflement dans l'air, n'était pas sans rappeler le grésillement d'un éclair. Eren se redressa enfin, chancelant. Il cligna des yeux et contempla le désastre qui s'étendait sous ses yeux.

La majorité des Guerriers étaient accaparés par leur affrontement contre le Braguettaure, les Terreurs pillaient les demeures, attaquaient certains villageois à peine armés. Des enfants et des adolescents tentaient en vain d'éteindre les incendies qui se déclaraient un peu partout… Le nombre de morts allait être catastrophique. L'adolescent laissa ses bras lui tomber le long du corps, son cœur venait de reprendre sa course. Effrénée. Le sang lui battait dans les tempes. Il serra les poings. Shinganshina était sa maison. Son havre de paix. Ces hommes et ces femmes qui affrontaient la mort, c'était son peuple. N'en déplaise à son père, aux Anciens et à tous les biens pensants du village, être un Omega ne l'empêchait en rien de vouloir défendre son territoire. Il tourna le dos à la bataille et fonça sans plus perdre une minute vers la forge, déterminé.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de l'endroit, Armin se tenait debout en plein milieu de la pièce, l'air effaré. Seul. Eren eut à peine le temps de lui poser la moindre question que le blondinet s'exclamait : « Papy est parti aider pour les incendies…Le sol tremble…Eren que se passe-t-il ? » L'adolescent s'avança sans dévier vers l'atelier du fond : « Braguettaure et Furie Nocturne… » Armin poussa un gémissement désespéré et suivit son meilleur ami en tremblant : « Quoi ? Une Furie ? Non ! J'espérais qu'il n'y en avait plus !

\- Je suppose qu'on l'espérait tous...en vain. La capture du dernier Cauchemar a dû convaincre les Dragons d'envoyer l'artillerie lourde… Ou alors ces sales bêtes sont aussi désespérés que nous à la venue des Moussons. » L'Omega jeta la lourde couverture qui recouvrait le tonneau d'un geste brusque et sans même demander d'aide à son ami, il décala le tonneau d'eau qui recouvrait la trappe secrète. Armin, étonné, tenta de le raisonner : « Eren, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Je me fous pas mal de leurs raisons. Si la Furie est leur message, je compte bien leur en envoyer un moi aussi. Quelque chose qui les dissuadera de revenir nous emmerder pendant un bon bout de temps.

\- Eren ? » L'adolescent était déjà en train de descendre dans la trappe. Armin lui emboita le pas. Quand le blondinet vit exactement à quoi pensait son ami, il ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir : « Non ! Eren, c'est un prototype, tu ne peux pas… » Le regard flamboyant d'Eren le cloua sur place : « Là, dehors, on dirait l'Apocalypse ! Des gens meurent, nos amis se battent, les incendies font rages. Si je parviens à nous débarrasser de cette foutue Furie, je pourrais sauver le village ! Il est hors de question que je reste là, les bras croisés, alors que tout le monde défend notre maison ! Alors, soit tu m'aides à sortir et armer cette Arbalète, soit je le fais seul ! Mais tu ne réussiras pas à me dissuader, Armin… » Ils se toisèrent pendant quelques secondes puis le regard bleu azur d'Armin se durcit. Il acquiesça finalement de la tête et se hâta d'aider Eren à déloger l'Arbalète géante.

Ils se servirent de l'entrée auparavant condamnée de la cave pour pousser l'engin à l'extérieur de la forge. Cette cave servait, il fut un temps, au stockage de divers biens, armes, tonneau d'alcool ou encore d'outils. Son entrée avait été creusé en pente pour permettre à des charrettes d'y descendre sans mal. Eren et Armin luttèrent un moment pour remonter l'Arbalète. Une fois dehors, le blondinet perdit une bonne minute à observer le décor apocalyptique qui leur faisait face. Les Flammes, les cris, l'opacité de la nuit noire traversée par la fumée compacte des divers feux, les hurlements stridents des Dragons… Eren le secoua : « Armin ! Dépêchons-nous ! » L'Omega agita la tête et se dépêcha de recommencer à pousser son invention.

Ils durent esquiver les rues jonchées de gros débris et faire quelques détours pour contourner les zones où s'sévissaient les Terreurs, mais enfin, ils parvinrent à la poulie qui permettait aux artisans de rénover la tour de guet où ils avaient choisi de se positionner. D'un signe de tête, Eren indiqua à son ami qu'il comptait grimper au sommet, Armin acquiesça et ils se mirent en action. L'Omega grimpa agilement à l'échelle et en quelques minutes il fut poster au sommet de la tour. La sentinelle qui s'y trouvait pour la nuit devait déjà être en train d'aider du mieux possible à contenir l'attaque en plein centre du village. Eren aida Armin à remonter l'Arbalète en tirant sur la corde de la poulie tandis que son ami en contrebas tournait la manivelle activant le système.

Une fois la machine installée et les munitions en place, Eren s'essuya nerveusement les mains sur sa tunique et se mit en position. Il venait à peine de se rendre compte qu'il saignait de la tête et que ses bras étaient recouverts d'égratignures. Il était sale et assoiffé. Ses mains tremblaient et son cœur battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus entendre que lui. Pourtant, il était décidé. Ce soir, il allait enfin faire la différence. Il scruta l'obscurité à la recherche du moindre indice pouvant lui indiquer la position de la Furie Nocturne. Au loin, une boule de feu bleutée frappa de plein fouet la taverne du village. Eren pria pour qu'elle eut été évacué et sans perdre une seconde, se recroquevilla de façon à pouvoir placer son œil dans la visière de l'Arbalète. Le son vibrant du vol de la Furie perçait la nuit mais pas une seule trace de sa présence. Eren jura entre ses dents. Le Dragon ne pouvait tout simplement être invisible ? Si ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution…

L'Omega plaça son viseur vers la grande torche qui illuminait l'horizon sur quelques mètres. Si le Dragon venait de quitter les environs de la taverne et s'il suivait un itinéraire normal de vol avant de devoir faire demi-tour pour de nouveau attaquer alors… à peine l'ombre traversa-t-elle la lunette que l'adolescent appuya sur le bouton de son arme. Dans un bruit de corde tendue le projectile fendit l'air et un hurlement inhumain déchira la nuit. Incrédule, Eren cligna des yeux et essuya d'une main distraite le filet de sang qui menaçait de l'aveugler. Est-ce qu'il avait fait mouche ? Est-ce que la bête avait été touché ? Ses questions ne cessaient d'augmenter au fil des secondes qui suivirent son tir. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à recharger la machine, dans le doute, une boule de feu bleu jaillit du néant et vint frapper la tour de guet. Effaré, l'Omega s'accrocha du mieux possible à la rembarde et hurla de toutes ses forces. L'attaque de la Furie explosa et la tour s'écroula.

Eren eut à peine le temps d'enregistré sa chute. Il avait une vague conscience du fait de tomber. Du fait que la tour allait s'écraser en plein centre-ville. Du fait qu'elle avait une grande chance de blesser des Guerriers et d'assommer le Braguettaure…Au moins, sa mort ne serait pas tout à fait vaine. Dans un fracas monstrueux, l'édifice se fracassa au sol. Eren fut projeté par la violence du choc et perdit connaissance lorsqu'un large morceau de bois le frappa en pleine tête.

* * *

 _...Le pire c'est qu'au final, ben moi je trouve que ça fait plutôt sens._

 _(Attention, explication foireuse dans 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...)_

 _Quand on remplace les Titans par des Dragons...qu'on considère que Shinganshina est le continent Paradiz et qu'on accepte d'avaler une pilule verdâtre suspicieuse en ingurgitant un cocktail rhum blanc/ Martini/ Vodka. Tout est justifié!_

 _Hum hum...Du coup, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Qui a des prognostiques pour la suite? Des envies? (Lol...)_

 _Prochain chapitre: Furie Nocturne._

 _Mon dieu, qu'ai-je fait?_

 _Plein de love Easyan._


	2. Furie Nocturne

_Exceptionnellement pour le lancement de cette nouvelle épopée,_

 _Je me suis permise une petite nuit tronquée! Je tenais absolument à mettre ce chapitre en ligne maintenant, histoire de ne pas trop vous laisser languir! Et puis beaucoup on déjà de gros soupçon sur la suite alors, pourquoi les faire languir?_

 _J'espère que mon interprétation (loufoque et si...moi) vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à regarder les films Dragons! Ce sont des chefs d'oeuvres, je me transforme en fangirl débile à chaque fois que Krokmou apparait à l'écran..._

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _Easyan_

 _[Edit le 15/11/2017 à 18h12: Pardon pour toutes les fautes! Il était tard! J'ai corrigé le chapitre pour qu'il pique moins les yeux! Merci à celles qui n'ont même pas fait attention à mes horreurs *oui, à ce stade, ce ne sont plus que de simples erreurs*]_

* * *

 **How To Train Your Dragon**

 **Chapitre 2** **: Furie Nocturne**

Il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour reconnaitre la salle dans laquelle Hanji installait ses blessés graves.

La chaumière de la Guérisseuse avait une odeur bien à elle. Végétale, rassurante, presque épicée. Eren était extrêmement étonné d'être encore en vie. Quelque part, il devait avoir une bonne étoile qui veillait sur lui. Ou alors, les dieux avaient décidé de lui repayer un peu de la dette qu'ils avaient envers lui pour l'avoir privé de sa mère à si jeune âge. Quoiqu'il en fût, l'adolescent avait l'impression d'être brisé de partout mais était indéniablement vivant. Il poussa un grognement de douleur qui provoqua un mouvement sur sa gauche. Une main fraîche se posa sur son front avant de lui caresser la joue avec tendresse. Eren ouvrit difficilement les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec l'expression inquiète de son père. L'Alpha avait une mine affreuse. L'adolescent tenta de le rassurer d'un sourire : « J'espère qu'au moins j'ai écrasé le Braguettaure dans ma chute… » Grisha fronça les sourcils, la voix d'Eren était enrouée, on aurait dit un crapaud en phase de décès.

L'Alpha lui glissa les doigts dans les cheveux puis il répondit, avec émotion : « Il a été transpercé par un rondin de bois…on est encore en train de débattre pour savoir ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de sa carcasse… » Eren cessa de sourire et fronça les sourcils à son tour : « Est-ce que…est-ce que j'ai blessé des gens ? » Grisha agita la tête : « Plus important, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! Est-ce que tu as perdu l'esprit ?! Monter sur tour de guet pour t'attaquer à une Furie Nocturne ?! Tu as eu de la chance qu'elle t'ait loupé et que sa décharge ait frappé la tour ! » L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux. Oh oui ! La Furie ! Le Dragon était réputé pour sa précision mortelle et son côté mystérieux. Et pourtant, il avait frappé la tour plutôt que son agresseur. Est-ce qu'Eren pouvait en déduire qu'il avait effectivement réussi à le toucher comme il en avait eu l'impression ? Il tenta de poser la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit : « La Furie est-ce qu'elle…

\- Pas une seule trace d'elle au matin. Comme d'habitude. Elle frappe, détruit et s'évanouit dans la nature…

\- J'ai…j'ai eu l'impression de l'avoir touchée…

\- Tu l'as sûrement effrayée, ou du moins réussi à détourner sa dernière attaque…mais… » Eren pinça les lèvres. Tout naturellement, il était évident que son père ne le croyait pas une seule seconde capable du moindre exploit guerrier. Grisha continua son monologue : « Franklin était dans une colère noire. Heureusement qu'Armin n'a rien eu. On a découvert votre petit atelier clandestin. Autant te dire tout de suite que vous n'êtes pas prêts de pouvoir recommencer un coup pareil ! J'aurais dû me douter que tu tramais quelque chose, ce n'est pas du tout ton genre d'obéir aux ordres… » Eren sentit sa poitrine se contracter. Armin avait payé le prix fort pour son coup de folie. L'atelier clandestin de son meilleur ami, son petit coin de liberté, lui avait été confisqué… Eren avait presque envie d'en pleurer.

Il allait devoir s'excuser proprement pour avoir mis son ami dans une telle situation.

Eren choisit de garder le silence.

Grisha n'avait toujours pas cessé de lui caresser le cuir chevelu. Sa voix était émue lorsqu'il ajouta : « J'étais tellement inquiet. J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu pour de bon…Tu ne peux pas juste te décider à faire n'importe quoi sous prétexte d'aider le village Eren ! Tu dois apprendre à combattre avant de te lancer dans une bataille…Sinon, ça n'est qu'une tentative de suicide déguisée !

\- Je…je le sais Papa. Mais…tout le monde affrontait les Dragons, le village était en flammes… et la Furie est apparue. J'ai…je voulais protéger ce à quoi je tiens. Moi aussi je suis mort d'inquiétude à chaque fois que tu quittes la maison, armé de ta masse et à peine protégé par ton armure et un petit bouclier de métal… » Ils marquèrent une pause. Grisha ferma les yeux un instant et posa sa seconde main sur le torse de son fils comme pour s'assurer que son cœur battait bien entre ses côtes. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, son visage était à nouveau celui d'un Chef, d'un Alpha qui ne laissait qu'une seule option viable, obéir : « Plus d'aventure dangereuse jusqu'à ce que tu ais terminé ton entraînement, c'est compris ? » Son ton était sévère, presque acerbe. Etant données les circonstances, Eren se voyait mal lui refuser quoique ce fût. Il se contenta donc d'un bref hochement de tête.

Grisha fit appeler Hanji sans plus rien ajouter.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Au final, Eren devait vraiment avoir une bonne étoile.

Une bonne grosse bosse à la tête, des égratignures en voulais-tu en voilà, un poignet foulé et trois points de sutures à l'arcade sourcilière. Ses premières blessures de guerre n'avaient vraiment rien de bien impressionnant. D'ailleurs, Jean Kirstein, l'héritier Alpha de la famille Kirstein, chargée de l'élevage des meilleurs chevaux de l'île ne s'était pas gêné pour venir lui rappeler à quel point son intervention pseudo-héroïque n'en avait eu que le nom : « Jaëger ! Déjà sorti de convalescence ? » Eren poussa un long soupir. Il aurait espéré croiser Armin sur le chemin de son retour, pas cet idiot condescendant de Jean. Il grommela : « Ta gueule Face de Cheval, je n'ai aucune envie de discuter avec toi là. Je ne suis pas d'humeur…

\- Quoi ? Tu as bientôt tes Chaleurs, c'est ça ? Je pourrais t'aider à passer ce moment, tu sais, tu n'as qu'à demander… » Eren accéléra le pas, halluciné et grinça des dents : « Plus lourd que toi, faudrait être un Gronk obèse… » Et comme à son habitude, l'Alpha ne saisit pas cette réponse pour ce qu'elle était en réalité, à savoir une très charmante invitation à lui ficher la paix. A la place, Jean enchaîna : « J'ai entendu dire que ton Papou avait enfin décidé de te laisser une chance de rejoindre le programme d'entraînement Anti-Dragons ?…

-Vraiment, Jean…Papou ?! Quel âge tu as ? Quatre ans ? » L'Alpha se contenta d'un léger haussement d'épaules pour faire face au regard incrédule d'Eren. Puis il reprit, imperturbable : « Il faut croire qu'il a été plutôt impressionné par tes dons de destruction massive… » Jean fit ensuite mine de compter sur ses doigts : « Tu as blessé Keith Shadis et trois autres hommes, défoncé une importante tour de guet, empiré les dégâts de la taverne, rendu le centre-ville impraticable jusqu'à nouvel ordre et réussi en plus à te blesser gravement… » Eren se sentit rougir de honte, il serra les poings : « Tu veux que mon poing sur ta face vienne te montrer à quel point j'ai été blessé _gravement_?! » En réalité, ce simple mouvement venait de lui lancer tout l'avant-bras rattaché à son poignet blessé. Mais s'il pouvait éclater le nez de Jean, la douleur en valait largement la peine.

L'Alpha haussa un sourcil : « D'accord, tu t'en es pas mal sorti pour les circonstances, mais est-ce vraiment une victoire ? » Eren continua sa route, sans dévier d'un iota. Plus vite il serait chez lui, plus vite il pourrait claquer sa porte au visage de ce gros rustre. Jean continua sur sa lancée : « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes à faire les choses différemment de tout le monde ! Tu ne fais que t'attirer des ennuis ! Tous ces dégâts pour finir par abattre un Braguettaure ? Par accident ?! Franchement… » Il agitait la tête. Eren n'y tint plus, il se stoppa net et lui fit face : « J'ai réussi à percuter la Furie crétin ! Je l'ai touchée, éloignée et peut-être même abattue ! » Jean s'était figé, incrédule. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles aucun d'eux ne fit le moindre mouvement. Puis l'Alpha éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Eren rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, tremblant d'une rage à peine contenue. Jean fit mine de s'essuyer une larme : « Oh mon dieu ! Sur ce coup-là, t'es sûr que tu n'as pas quitté Hanji un peu trop tôt ? Toi, abattre une Furie ? Jaëger, ton coup sur la tête t'a clairement sonné, mon pauvre… » Eren l'observa deux secondes, puis choisit de lui faire un croche-pied bien mérité avant de s'éclipser.

Les vociférations de Jean l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au coin de la rue.

Sur son chemin, Eren croisa quelques villageois.

D'une manière générale, même s'il avait créé d'importants dégâts dans le village, personne ne semblait lui en tenir rigueur. Le Braguettaure était difficile à abattre et les Guerriers blessés ne l'étaient pas assez gravement pour que son erreur eut une importance notable aux yeux des habitants de Shinganshina. On se moquait gentiment de lui, l'appelant affectueusement l'Omega calamiteux, on s'inquiétait de sa santé, lui demandait s'il n'avait pas vu son père récemment…rien de bien différent de l'ordinaire. Eren leur répondait qu'il se portait comme un charme, que son père se trouvait à la Hutte et qu'il supervisait l'avancée des travaux avec les maîtres de chantier, puis il s'excusait en disant qu'il était encore un peu fatigué.

Une fois arrivée à destination, il se permit enfin de souffler.

Grisha avait dû faire un effort minimum pour garder la chaumière en état. Un coup de balai, un chaudron propre… Eren le soupçonnait de ne pas avoir préparé un seul repas. Ni d'ailleurs de s'être vraiment baigné ou d'avoir fait autre chose que s'effondrer dans son lit. Bien souvent l'Omega se surprenait à se dire que son père ne survivrait pas une semaine en son absence. Une pensée aussi réconfortant qu'inquiétante. Il s'activa tranquillement pour préparer le déjeuner. Ses muscles étaient encore engourdis, son esprit brumeux. Il savait qu'il devait au plus vite essayer de voir Armin et s'excuser platement. Eren ne regrettait pas d'avoir tenté sa chance, puisqu'au final la Furie avait fui et que le Braguettaure était mort…mais les conséquences étaient lourdes pour son meilleur ami. L'adolescent avait donc l'intention de lui demander pardon à genoux. Et en ce qui concernait la Furie et ce qu'Eren avait cru voir…il n'existait qu'une seule solution. Si la créature avait été touchée par son tir, elle n'avait pas pu quitter l'île…Elle avait dû s'effondrer, quelque part dans la forêt… Eren déglutit, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Il avait passé une demi-journée dans le coltar puis un jour et demi chez Hanji…

Combien de chance avait la créature d'être encore en vie ? Très peu… Mais l'adolescent ne se devait-il pas au moins de vérifier ? Si, c'était plus prudent. Parce que dans le cas où la bête n'était pas morte, il lui revenait de droit de l'achever. Le cœur d'Eren partit au triple galop. Son premier vrai cadavre de Dragon. Sa première pierre à l'édifice grandissant de la guerre contre les Dragons… L'Omega agita la tête et se concentra sur la tâche présente. Une fois sa purée de légumes préparée, il devait encore se fournir du pain et une ou deux tranches de bœufs… Une chose à la fois.

Le déjeuner fut calme et reposant.

Grisha lui exposa les plans de reconstruction, s'assura qu'Eren prendrait le reste de la journée pour se reposer puis quitta la maison. L'adolescent n'attendit qu'une dizaine de minutes avant de s'équiper. Une boussole, un petit bouclier, la dague en Métal Tue Dragon (MTD) que lui avait fabriqué Armin pour son dernier anniversaire, une gourde d'eau et les chaussures adéquates à une longue marche en forêt. Puis il quitta à son tour le confort de sa chaumière, prenant bien soin de s'éclipser par la porte arrière, en toute discrétion. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'un villageois aille rapporter à son père qu'il s'était évadé dans les bois, sans la moindre escorte… Pour dieu-savait-quelle-raison.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

S'il y avait une chose pour laquelle Eren était particulièrement doué, c'était la traque.

Il était tout aussi doué à la chasse, mais ce qu'il préférait dans l'exercice, c'était le moment où il trouvait la piste de son gibier, la remontait avec précaution et tombait nez à nez avec l'animal traqué, la bête toujours un peu surprise de le trouver là. Eren était discret, agile et rapide. Personne au village n'était capable de reconnaître les traces ou suivre une piste comme il en était capable, personne n'était aussi silencieux et leste en pleine forêt. Parce que personne ne connaissait ces bois aussi bien que lui. Enfant, il avait passé d'innombrables heures à explorer les coins et les recoins de Shinganshina, à repousser ses limites. Dès qu'il avait un instant à lui, il prenait la tangente. Grisha avait commencé par réprouver son comportement puis en constatant qu'à chaque fois qu'Eren revenait d'une de ses balades il était plus calme, plus stable, son père avait choisi de fermer les yeux sur ses escapades.

En prenant base sur la direction que suivait l'ombre de la bête au moment où l'adolescent l'avait touchée de son tir et de l'endroit où la tour de guet avait été frappé avant de s'écrouler, Eren était sûr d'être sur la bonne voie. Il aimait tout particulièrement le calme relatif de la forêt, ses jeux d'ombres et de lumières, ses branchages et son odeur inimitable. Seul et libre, l'Omega avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un monde où chaque son était une mélodie, où tout respirait la vie et l'harmonie. Chants d'oiseaux, petits gémissements dans les fourrées, la mousse sur les arbres, la terre meuble sous ses pieds… Il aurait pu y passer des jours entiers, sans même voir le temps s'écouler. Demeurer assis, à contempler son environnement fourmillant de vie. Parfois, c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour reprendre du poil de la bête. Pour que toutes les contraintes que lui imposait son genre et ses obligations lui paraissent aussi dérisoires qu'elles l'étaient en réalité.

Cette fois-ci pourtant, Eren n'était pas tout à fait tranquille.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui allait se passer si, comme il l'avait prévu, il trouvait réellement la Furie, blessée et prisonnière de son filet. Il savait ce qu'il _avait à faire_ et il comptait bien passer à l'acte au moment voulu mais… Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'estomac noué et les jambes un peu flasques. Il avait toujours souhaité prouver sa valeur guerrière. D'une certaine façon, il voulait aussi porter un coup à l'ennemi, venger la mort de sa mère… Etait-il normal d'avoir aussi 'peur' de tuer ? Etait-ce seulement ça ? De la peur ? Peut-être que le mot appréhension convenait mieux. Après tout, tuer n'était pas un geste anodin. Une vie, c'était une vie. Et le fait d'y penser, c'était justement ce qui le différenciait de ces stupides monstres écaillés volants. Lui, il avait conscience d'infliger la mort. Lui, il se savait en guerre.

Déterminé et un peu nauséeux, Eren poursuivit son voyage jusqu'à aboutir, enfin, à destination.

C'était une crevasse. Non plutôt une sorte de très large creux dans la roche. Il coupait le paysage sur plusieurs kilomètres. Comme si la terre s'était tout simplement effondrée sur elle-même à cet endroit. Autour, la forêt était dense. En son centre, un îlot de roches qui subsistait au milieu d'un bassin d'eau. Difficile d'en juger la profondeur quand on se tenait au sommet mais il avait l'air d'avoir été creusé par la pluie. L'eau devenait de plus en plus foncée à mesure qu'on s'éloignait de la berge. Des arbustes avaient été déracinés puis projetés dans le bassin et sur l'îlot par la chute d'un objet ou d'une chose. La traînée d'arbres arrachés indiquait dans quel sens la masse les avait percutés. S'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces indices, Eren ne l'aurait sûrement pas remarquée. Là, derrière l'un des rochers les plus imposants de l'îlot, le bout d'une queue noire, presque luisante.

Elle n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement, même si la bête à qui elle appartenait était très certainement consciente de l'arrivée d'Eren.

L'adolescent déglutit difficilement, saisit son poignard et sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir davantage il contourna les rebords du creux pour se retrouver du côté où un véritable mur de roches conduisait vers l'îlot en contrebas. Il descendit prudemment, le couteau entre les dents, prenant un soin tout particulier à choisir ses appuis. Une fois sur la terre ferme, il se retourna avec précaution. La bête gisait là. Devant lui. De ce côté-ci, elle n'était plus protégée par son rocher. Allongée sur le flan, immobile, elle ne devait pas mesurer, à vue d'œil, plus de huit mètres de long. Pour un Dragon, il était de taille moyenne. Ses écailles d'un noir d'encre profond étaient si petites qu'il avait l'air recouvert de cuir. Eren s'approcha, le cœur battant, le couteau prêt à servir. La Furie n'avait pas de cornes. Elle avait au sommet du crâne deux longues et larges oreilles au bout arrondi, quelques appendices sur le côté du visage qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler des moustaches (quoique plus épaisses) et de petites épines sur le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Eren approcha jusqu'à pouvoir la planter de sa lame.

Son cœur continuait de battre la chamade, ses mains étaient moites. Un mort du côté de l'ennemi, pour des centaines du côté Humain dans cette guerre sans merci… Eren allait enfin apporter sa pierre à l'édifice… Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abattre son poignard, la bête ouvrit les yeux. Eren se figea. Elle respirait à peine. Son regard, d'un bleu acier diaphane se posa sur l'Omega sans cligner. Ce qu'il y lut lui fit manquer un battement. De la peur, la conscience de sa mort imminente et surtout, de la résignation. La Furie le fixait sans détourner les yeux. Comme si elle voulait, au moins, se souvenir du visage de celui qui allait lui infliger le coup de grâce. Eren sentit son cœur se comprimer comme jamais auparavant. Son souffle se fit plus court.

Il refusait d'être un cliché.

L'Omega trop faible, trop fragile pour ôter la vie. Eren avait déjà chassé un nombre incalculable de lapins et d'oiseaux de toutes tailles. Ce n'était que ça, une chasse. Les Furies Nocturnes étaient des fléaux. Le pire des fléaux. Et celle-ci avait bien failli réduire son village à néant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Eren ne pourrait pas tout simplement l'éliminer ?! Ce n'était que justice, une vie pour une vie…

Comme si elle avait entendu la teneur de ses pensées, la bête ferma les yeux, complètement résignée.

Eren tremblait, il tenait depuis peu son poignard des deux mains. Ses jointures avaient pâli sous la pression de ses doigts contre le métal du manche de l'arme. Son souffle était de plus en plus erratique. Il pouvait y arriver, il n'avait jamais cessé de dire à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il souhaitait être un Guerrier, qu'il avait les tripes pour devenir Chef à son tour et pas juste la pouliche du futur Chef de Shinganshina…

Il fit un nouveau pas en direction de sa victime.

Sa chaussure s'embourba dans une flaque poisseuse de sang.

La Furie était comprimée au thorax par le filet, les pierres s'étaient nouées pour l'emprisonner. L'arme d'Armin était d'une efficacité monstre. L'aile que pouvait apercevoir Eren était pliée dans un sens tout à fait étrange, très probablement brisée. L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à l'idée qu'une telle blessure pouvait infliger comme douleur… Voilà près de deux jours que l'animal agonisait dans cette cuvette. Seule. Se vidant de son sang…Eren devait l'achever. Lui tourner le dos serait bien trop cruel… L'adolescent leva à nouveau le poignard, espérant toucher un organe vital puis…

Il s'effondra.

Le visage inondé de larmes, le cœur en charpie.

Il n'y arriverait pas.

Tous les contes avaient eu raison.

Les Omégas étaient trop faibles pour ôter la vie.

Pas quand ce qu'ils avaient en face d'eux avait l'air aussi…conscient ?

C'était impossible.

Où était donc passée la bête sans âme, qui n'était que rage et destruction ?

Les Dragons lui avaient enlevé sa mère. Ils avaient tué d'innombrables Hommes durant des siècles. Mais…Eren n'était pas capable de tout simplement achever une bête à l'agonie. Pas alors qu'elle luttait encore pour sa vie. L'adolescent tremblait lorsqu'il entreprit de cisailler le filet autour du corps de la créature. Un buste massif, des pattes épaisses et griffues. Il savait, tout au fond de lui, qu'il libérait une véritable machine à tuer. La pire qui puisse exister.

A peine libérée de son fardeau, la Furie se redressa de tout son long.

Eren, effaré, se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, les yeux écarquillés. Il pensait la bête à l'agonie, il s'était trompé. Lourdement trompé. Et il allait en payer le prix fort. Puisque de toutes les manières il venait de se prouver qu'il était incapable de tuer des Dragons, autant ne pas être un fardeau pour son peuple et accepter son sort… Il avait la nausée et frémissait comme une feuille. Le Dragon lui écrasa le torse d'une de ses lourdes pattes et étendit la seule aile qu'il avait de fonctionnelle pour se rendre plus imposant. Eren plissa les yeux, la respiration coupée. Il craignait de finir le thorax écrasé, se vidant à son tour de son sang… A moins que la bête ne le gobe tout cru…

La Furie approcha son épaisse tête au museau arrondi, ouvrit la gueule, dévoilant ses crocs pointus avant de pousser un cri tonitruant.

Eren sentit le son se répercuter dans ses os, il ferma les yeux et pria sans y penser. Le poids sur son torse s'évanouit tout à coup. L'adolescent, flageolant, rouvrit les yeux, pour s'apercevoir que la bête s'était traînée plus loin. Une trace de sang dans son sillage. Elle s'était placée dans le creux d'un arbre énorme qui s'était écroulé sur l'îlot, son feuillage trempant dans le bassin d'eau. Le regard perçant de l'animal, un bleu presque gris (ou un gris presque bleu) était posé sur lui, jaugeant sa réaction. Eren se redressa, trébuchant sur lui-même à plusieurs reprises. Ses bras étaient fébriles, ses jambes en gelée.

La bête l'avait épargné, tout comme lui l'avait épargnée.

L'Omega ramassa rapidement son poignard et sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil en arrière emprunta le chemin inverse. Il ne s'arrêta de marcher qu'une fois à mi-chemin, dans les bois. Là, il se laissa tomber au sol et pleura tout son saoul. Il se sentait honteux, soulagé et terriblement mal. Honteux, parce qu'il avait épargné l'ennemi, parce qu'il n'était qu'un cliché sur pattes. Soulagé, parce qu'il avait survécu à cette rencontre, parce qu'au final, il n'était pas un meurtrier au sang-froid. Terriblement mal, parce qu'après tout ce qu'il avait fait et dit pour convaincre son père de l'accepter parmi les nouvelles recrues, il s'avérait incapable de devenir un véritable Guerrier.

La mort dans l'âme, il traversa la forêt en silence et retourna s'abriter dans le confort de sa maison.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Lorsque Grisha rentra ce soir-là, il trouva le couvert mis et son fils déjà attablé.

Eren fixait en silence le vide et son teint était blafard. L'adolescent entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir ou se refermer. Et il fallut que son père l'interpelle pour qu'il sorte de sa rêverie : « Eren ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » L'Omega lui lança un regard éteint et prit un air surpris : « Papa ! Bien rentré ? » Grisha fronça les sourcils et s'avança dans la pièce. Il portait un sac en toile qui avait l'air assez lourd. Il présenta sa charge à Eren, un air ému sur le visage : « Tiens, j'ai récupéré ça pour toi. » L'Omega cligna des yeux, resta un moment sans bouger, puis enfin, se décida à récupérer le sac. Ses genoux faillirent ployer sous le poids de son contenu. Il s'installa sur sa chaise, étonné et posa le sac sur ses genoux. Grisha s'expliqua : « Nous avons pris la décision de commencer la saison d'entraînement dès demain. Les Dragons semblent de plus en plus déterminés et nous voudrions pouvoir compter sur la jeune génération pour nous soutenir. Nous risquons d'avoir besoin de votre aide pour conserver nos réserves avant les Moussons…

\- Demain ?! » Le Chef acquiesça fièrement de la tête : « Je sais que tu dois être encore un peu sonné, mais j'espérais que tu pourrais te joindre à la première équipe d'entraînement…qu'en dis-tu ? » Eren l'observait comme s'il était incapable de comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'il racontait.

Grisha lui tapota l'épaule : « Ouvre-donc ton cadeau ! » L'adolescent obéit, par dépit, parce qu'il ne trouvait rien à dire de mieux. Une épée flambant neuve lui faisait face. Elle avait cette couleur grise, presque noire, que possédait toutes les armes faites à partir de MTD. De part ce fait, elle avait un prix inestimable… Et elle lui était aussi parfaitement inutile. Eren demeura immobile, les yeux rivés sur l'arme. Grisha vibrait d'excitation : « J'étais sûr qu'elle te plairait ! J'ai remarqué que tu te baladais toujours avec une épée ou un poignard, je me suis dit que cette arme serait parfaite pour toi… » Eren posa un doigt sur la lame, tâtant de son tranchant, caressant son métal gelé. Tout ce qu'il revoyait, en pensée, c'était cet instant fatidique, où son regard avait croisé celui, translucide, de la Furie Nocturne. Intelligent, résigné, apeuré…

L'adolescent trembla légèrement : « Papa…

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour le prix, j'espère juste qu'au bout d'un moment tu ne la trouveras plus aussi lourde. Franklin pense qu'avec un entraînement acharné, d'ici le Tournoi, tu sauras parfaitement comment t'en servir…

\- Papa, je ne veux plus combattre les Dragons. » Il y eut un silence. Puis Grisha demanda, incertain : « Pardon ?

\- Je ne veux plus combattre de Dragons…

\- Eren, tu es sûr que ça va ? Bien sûr que tu veux combattre des Dragons ! Tu voulais les combattre avant même de savoir marcher ! » L'adolescent leva vers lui un regard larmoyant : « D'accord, je vais dire les choses autrement, je ne _peux pas_ tuer de Dragons… J'en suis _incapable_! » Grisha le fixa un moment, toujours aussi incrédule, avant de se laisser aller et de l'enlacer : « Oh ! Eren ! » L'adolescent lui agrippa l'arrière de la tunique, le souffle court. Son père lui frotta doucement les épaules : « Je me doute bien que tu as eu peur. Mais, quoiqu'on ait pu te dire, les blessures de Keith et ses hommes ne sont pas si graves que ça. Personne ne t'en veux. Tu as fait ce que tu estimais nécessaire pour le village et sa protection. Même si la prochaine fois, on préfèrerait sans doute tous que tu réfléchisses davantage avant d'agir… » Eren reprit son souffle. Le bien du village ? S'il l'avait vraiment eu à cœur, ce serait une Furie morte qui girait au fond de cette cuvette, en plein cœur de la forêt.

Grisha s'écarta et lui tapota le haut du crâne : « Ne t'en fais pas, nous disposons de tous les types de Dragons dans nos pièges, tu sauras bien vite comment t'en débarrasser selon les standards. » Eren se retint de lui répondre qu'il n'était même pas censé faire étalage de son entraînement une fois celui-ci terminé. Parce qu'il devrait à ce moment-là commencé à se choisir un futur époux… A la place, il se surprit à penser, amer : « _Tous les types de Dragons sauf une Furie Nocturne… »_ Grisha se rassit et servit le dîner sans attendre qu'Eren quitte sa position. L'adolescent appuya l'épée contre un pied de table. La journée de demain allait être tout particulièrement horrible.

Eren n'aurait jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver dans le Colisée…

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Eren avait terminé aux abords du Colisée en traînant des pieds.

C'était un peu comme le jour où il avait dû se rendre chez Hanji à cause d'une rage de dent. Sauf que cette fois-ci ? Il ne pouvait mâcher aucune feuille anesthésiante à effet hallucinatoire et qu'en plus, ça allait durer la moitié de la journée…l'horreur. Armé de son épée, qu'il portait serrée contre son torse comme on porte un enfant, Eren n'en menait pas large en pénétrant dans l'arène. Et bien entendu pour ne rien arranger ? Il était le dernier arrivé. Ils étaient six à appartenir à l'Equipe 1 d'entraînement. Jean Kirstein (puisque la vie d'Eren ne s'annonçait pas encore assez pitoyable), Marco Bott (au moins, il y avait un visage amical parmi le groupe ?), Reiner Braun (dont le stoïcisme n'avait d'égal que son mépris pour la faiblesse, un vrai rayon de soleil…), Berthold Hoover (effacé et parfaitement inconséquent, quelle chance !), Conny Springer (Eren n'arrivait toujours pas à déterminer s'ils étaient amis ou non…il était temps de le découvrir.). Et chacun d'entre eux semblait parfaitement étonné (voire déçu ?) de constater qu'il faisait partie de leur petit groupe…

Jean s'exclama en premier : « Oh non ! Je rêve ! Je croyais qu'on appartenait au groupe des Guerriers les plus cools ?! » Marco lui lança un regard effaré, comme si le simple fait de se moquer d'Eren pouvait leur faire tomber le ciel sur la tête. Compte tenu du respect que portait le jeune pirate aux tâches de rousseur à Grisha, il se pouvait bien qu'il croit cette affirmation parfaitement vraie. Conny intervint : « Peut-être que son père a choisi de le mettre dans notre groupe pour qu'on puisse lui sauver les miches ? » Eren rougit violemment et serra les dents. Au moins maintenant, il savait avec assurance qu'il pouvait caser Conny dans la case des connards, sans regret. Reiner en ajouta une couche : « Un Omega au combat ? Est-ce que notre Chef a perdu l'esprit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera s'il se blesse ? Il pourrait ne jamais guérir ! » Eren se retint de le traiter de con fini et d'ajouter qu'absolument tout le monde guérissait un jour ou l'autre et que ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne guérissait pas avec la rapidité d'un Alpha, comme ils l'étaient tous les cinq, qu'il était fait en porcelaine !

Jean ricana : « Ne t'inquiète pas, mon petit Eren, on s'occupera de tous les méchants Dragons pendant que tu câlines ta jolie épée toute brillante ! Essaie juste de ne pas trop être dans nos pattes, d'accord ? » Eren lui lança un regard noir. Le fait qu'il n'ait absolument aucune intention de massacrer du Dragon, ne le rendait pas moins valeureux qu'un de ces crétins finis ! Même le silence de Berthold n'avait rien de réconfortant. Il avait l'air de se demander quelle était la marche à suivre dans cette situation. Tout faire pour protéger le fils unique du Chef (et gagner ses faveurs) ou tout simplement tenté de sauver sa peau et marquer des points. Une large main se posa sur l'épaule de l'Omega, l'ancrant fermement au sol sous son poids rassurant. Une voix grondante et puissante s'écria ensuite : « Ça suffit les guignols ! Vous êtes ici pour apprendre, pas pour bavasser ! Commencez donc à faire des tours de terrain pour vous échauffer, puis vous ramasserez vos armes, ferez quelques passes, vous munirez d'un bouclier. Ensuite je lâche la bête ! » Le regard brillant, Marco demanda : « On affronte un Dragon dès le premier jour ?! » Keith Shadis lui lança un regard indéchiffrable.

Avant d'éclater de rire : « Vous ? Affronter un Dragon ? Le mot est fort ! Il sera attaché par une chaîne en Métal Tue Dragon au collier et je pourrais l'arrêter dès que je le jugerais utile ! J'essaie juste de vous habituer au fait d'être attaqué par l'un de ces monstres, c'est tout ! Si vous parvenez à l'assommer, ce sera déjà un miracle ! » Jean prit un air de défi : « Je parie que j'y arrive direct ! Je suis né pour être un Guerrier… » Keith roula des yeux : « C'est ça Kirstein ! En attendant fait moi voir de quoi t'es capable question endurance et commence donc à courir ! Commencez tous, à courir ! » Les recrues partirent toutes au pas. Sauf Eren, encore prisonnier de la poigne de l'instructeur. Keith s'adressa alors directement à lui : « Ne t'en fais pas Eren, t'as que la peau sur les os, je suis sûr que même le plus bête des Dragons n'auraient aucune envie de te boulotter… » Eren plissa les yeux. Voilà qui était aussi flatteur que rassurant.

En même temps, ça expliquait peut-être pourquoi la Furie l'avait épargné.

Eren soupira, légèrement embarrassé : « Je pensais passer plus vous rendre visite chez vous, afin de m'excuser…pour…la tour de guet et vos blessures… » L'homme marqua une pause. Son regard noir était insondable et fixe. Keith était un pirate effrayant. Les Shadis avaient toujours été effrayants, de père en fils… L'instructeur haussa les épaules : « Oh ! Tu sais, ce n'est qu'une jambe cassée ! Ma bonne femme est ravie que ma blessure me tienne au sol un petit moment ! Et mes enfants te remercient avec joie ! Je vais pouvoir me la couler douce en vous entraînant, il n'y a pas de mal ! Et puis ce Braguettaure était vraiment coriace alors tu nous as bien rendu service…Essaie juste la prochaine fois de ne pas bousiller une bonne partie du village en même temps ! » Il lui adressa un clin d'œil. Eren n'avait jamais trouvé une expression aussi mal placée sur le visage d'un individu, que celle-ci sur le visage de Keith.

Il était assez étonnant de constater qu'absolument tout le monde partait du principe que la catastrophe d'Eren et la Tour de Guet était vouée à se reproduire… L'Omega ne comptait absolument pas les dissuader. Il finit par rejoindre ses camarades après s'être délesté de son arme. Au moins, il n'y avait aucune différence notable entre l'endurance d'un Omega et celle d'un Alpha. Eren était même un peu plus rapide que la moyenne du fait de ses escapades forestières… Aussitôt la forêt évoquée, l'image du regard bleu-acier de la Furie lui revint en mémoire, dans un flash. De même que la trace de sang et son aile brisée. Eren déglutit et esquiva presque instinctivement le croche-pied qu'avait tenté de lui faire Jean, provoquant un grognement frustré de la part de l'Alpha. Eren se refusait de penser plus longtemps à son échec de la veille, ni même à analyser l'origine du poids de plus en plus lourd qu'il sentait lui peser sur l'estomac.

Il n'était absolument pas inquiet pour cette sale bête.

Si elle survivait à ses blessures, tant mieux pour elle. Si elle ne mourrait, tant pis. Au moins Eren aurait la conscience tranquille et plus la terrible impression d'être un traître.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Le Colisée était recouvert d'un dôme en grillage robuste fait en Métal Tue Dragon et agrémenté d'épines.

Ce qui rendait les entraînements aussi réalistes que possible. Au bout d'un certain temps, l'instructeur pouvait relâcher la bête dans l'arène sans avoir à se préoccuper d'une éventuelle fuite.

Leur premier adversaire était un Gronk. Une espèce de Dragon empâté, dont les écailles brunes rappelaient généralement la couleur de la boue ou du sol meuble de la forêt en temps de sécheresse. Bien souvent, elles étaient parsemées de points violacés ou pourpres. Ces Dragons pouvaient mesurer entre quatre et cinq mètres de long, avaient une lourde queue qui faisait office de masse d'arme et pouvaient propulser jusqu'à six tirs de boules de feu. Leurs projectiles avaient la particularité de pouvoir devenir gluants, comme de la lave.

Eren se rappelait du jour de la capture de ce Gronk en particulier.

Il avait déboulé dans le village comme une masse de destruction massive. Il mesurait quasiment six mètres, avait les écailles d'un brun terreux anormal couvert de points d'un rouge particulièrement saisissant. En général, les Dragons les plus robustes étaient capturés plutôt qu'éliminés. Du moins lorsque c'était faisable sans trop de risques. Ainsi l'entraînement était pensé pour être le plus efficace possible. On les préparait ainsi 'au pire'.

A peine relâché, le Gronk pris son envol et projeta une large boule de lave vers les recrues qui s'étaient déplacées de façon à l'encercler. Jean esquiva l'attaque d'une agile roulade sur le côté et presque aussitôt, Marco se servit de son large marteau en MTD pour frapper contre le bouclier qu'il tenait d'une main. Comme s'ils avaient attendu son signal, Reiner armé de son javelot, Berthold du sien, Conny de sa masse et Jean de sa hache, se mirent à activement tambouriner sur leur bouclier respectif. Eren aurait voulu suivre le mouvement, mais il avait déjà un mal de chien à supporter le poids de son épée en plus de son bouclier, son poignet le lançait.

A ce stade des opérations, il était quasiment immobilisé.

Le Gronk commença à voler dans de façon incertaine, essayant de se soustraire aux vibrations qui le désorientaient. Il tenta à quatre reprises de viser ses ennemis, finissant toujours par louper de loin sa cible. C'est l'instant que choisit Keith pour hurler une question : « De combien de tirs dispose un Gronk ? » Conny tenta : « Quatre ? », Jean renifla, dédaigneux : « Cinq ! » Mais ce fut Marco qui leur fournit la bonne réponse avec un enthousiasme qui dénotait totalement de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous : « Six ! » Keith s'écria : « Bonne réponse pour Marco ! » Au moment même où Jean percutait Eren de plein fouet en voulant éviter le corps massif du Dragon qui lui avait foncé dessus. Eren s'écria : « Hey !

\- Pardon mon vieux ! Bouge-toi ! » La bête, furieuse, leur tira sa dernière munition dessus. Jean s'écarta du passage et Eren, faute de mieux, largua ses fardeaux pour s'écarter à son tour. La boule de feu vint s'écraser à quelques mètres à peine de l'Omega tandis qu'il se retrouvait sur les fesses, le dos au mur. Le Dragon étrécit ses iris et se précipita droit vers sa nouvelle cible. Eren, effaré et désarmé, leva un bras comme pour se protéger le visage. Mais avant que la créature ne puisse lui arracher une bonne partie de la tête de sa large mâchoire puissante, sa chaîne fut brutalement tirée en arrière.

La bête s'écrasa et fut impitoyablement ramenée dans sa cage alors qu'elle griffait le sol, hargneuse, la bave aux lèvres.

Eren, le cœur battant, faillit hurler des remerciements à Keith. Mais ce fut la main tendue par Marco qui l'en dissuada. Il l'agrippa, encore un peu secoué, et souffla un : « Merci. » sans conviction. Jean ricanait : « Bravo Jaëger ! Même pas une dizaine de minutes dans l'arène et t'as déjà failli terminer en casse-dalle pour lézard ! » Eren l'aurait bien insulté mais il doutait que ça en vaille la peine. Jusqu'ici il n'avait fait que donner raison à toutes les rumeurs qui voulaient que les Omégas fussent les pires Guerriers de l'Histoire. Son équipement était trop lourd. Il rendait inutile son unique atout, à savoir sa mobilité.

Il fallait impérativement qu'Eren se ressaisisse.

Au moins pour ne pas totalement se ridiculiser.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Eren avait des courbatures, le poignet en miettes (quelle idée de vouloir soulever ce bouclier pour rabattre le caquet de Jean ?!) et l'esprit parfaitement embrumé.

Trois jours plus tôt, il aurait été prêt à vendre père et mère pour une chance de faire ses preuves dans l'arène, aujourd'hui on ne pouvait trouver plus confus que lui. Il posa son épée non loin de l'endroit où Grisha plaçait sa masse lorsqu'il était à la maison. Puis il se défit de son armure neuve et s'avança comme un mort-vivant dans la pièce avant de se laisser tomber dans son petit nid de couvertures à même le sol. La tête rejetée en arrière, il contempla le plafond en essayant de faire le vide. Pourquoi diable avait-il passé la majorité de cette matinée dans les vapes ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à trouver le moindre moment de sérénité ? Etait-ce parce qu'il n'était pas encore allé s'excuser auprès d'Armin ? Non. L'adolescent savait pertinemment qu'actuellement, Franklin n'était sûrement pas encore prêt à l'accueillir à bras ouverts, ni même à laisser Armin lui adresser la moindre parole… Il devait attendre que les choses se tassent s'il voulait pouvoir arranger les choses avec son meilleur ami…

Eren aurait tellement voulu pouvoir parler au blondinet de la Furie Nocturne…

Lui demander ce qu'il en pensait, ce qu'il aurait fait à sa place. Le regard de la créature le hantait. Le souvenir de cette flaque de sang lui donnait la nausée… Le cœur battant, l'Omega comprit qu'il savait très exactement pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à trouver la paix, ni même à se recentrer. C'était parce qu'une certaine part de lui-même avait déjà pris sa décision, avait déjà choisi quelle serait sa prochaine action. Même si elle allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il avait toujours cru et défendu. Même si elle était encore plus dingue que toutes les idées qu'il avait pu avoir jusque-là.

Eren était déterminé…

Il se redressa, la bouche soudainement incroyablement sèche et sans même prendre le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, il emprunta à nouveau la porte arrière afin de se rendre droit chez Hanji. S'il se souvenait bien de son emploi du temps, la Guérisseuse se trouvait actuellement en plein dans ses visites à domicile. Eren mit à profit ce laps de temps pour pénétrer en douce dans son entrepôt et se composer l'un des plus gros sacs d'onguent désinfectant, de bandages et de matériaux permettant de fixer les os brisés, qu'il n'ait jamais composé. Une fois paré, il se dirigea en toute discrétion vers la forêt d'un pas plus assuré qu'il ne l'avait été depuis plusieurs jours.

Son périple fut plus court cette fois-ci.

Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'était plus en train d'essayer de deviner sa destination mais juste d'y retourner. Une fois arrivé du côté présentant l'éboulis qu'il pouvait descendre, Eren promena son regard en contrebas dans l'espoir d'y apercevoir la Furie. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps. La bête gisait, immobile, au centre l'îlot. Une flaque de sang pourpre, presque marron, sous son large corps. Son aile brisée reposait mollement sur son flanc.

Le cœur de l'adolescent se serra.

Il descendit la pente aussi bruyamment que possible et bien plus vite qu'il n'était prudent de le faire. Le but n'était pas de surprendre la créature mais bel et bien de lui venir en aide. Eren commençait vraiment à douter de sa santé mentale. Il arriva enfin sur l'îlot et bien qu'il eût l'impression d'être sur le point de recracher son cœur, il continua à approcher avec précaution. Le Dragon avait la respiration lourde et il bougea à peine la tête pour poser sur lui son regard perçant et lui montrer les crocs. Un ronflement sourd, menaçant, retentit bientôt. Eren déglutit et fronça les sourcils : « Je viens t'aider ! Alors tu n'as pas intérêt à me bouffer ! T'entends ? Sans moi, t'es qu'un cadavre en sursis ! » Son timbre de voix paraissait faire baisser de volume le ronflement alors Eren continua de parler : « Oui, bon. C'est vrai que _sans_ moi tu n'aurais pas été dans cette situation en premier lieu…mais tout ça, au point où on en est, ce ne sont plus que des détails, n'est-ce pas ? » Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de la bête. La Furie devait être tellement exténuée et possiblement assoiffée, qu'elle ne parvint même pas à bouger une patte. Trois jours sans eau ou nourriture…c'était un miracle qu'elle eut encore la moindre force. Eren poursuivit : « Je veux dire, tu as tenté de me tuer, j'ai tenté de te tuer. Nous nous sommes ensuite mutuellement épargnés…et si on essayait maintenant de ne juste…pas s'entredévorer ? » Il pouvait à présent la toucher.

Il lui suffisait d'avancer la main.

Eren retint son souffle et tendit des doigts hésitants vers la créature.

Sa peau était d'une douceur insoupçonnée. Lisse et tiède. L'Omega sentit comme un courant électrique lui parcourir tout le corps. Le Dragon remua un moment, lui arrachant un cri terrifié. Puis la bête s'immobilisa à nouveau. Ses iris étaient dilatées, le bleu de ses yeux presque invisible. Il avait l'air…parfaitement idiot. Eren se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et approcha à nouveau, il n'avait même pas eu conscience d'avoir reculé en premier lieu. Comme jusque-là parler semblait avoir fonctionner, l'adolescent poursuivit son monologue d'une voix un peu tremblante : « Enfin, quand je dis s'entredévorer, je parle surtout de toi, hein. Parce que si on doit être sincère, il est hors de question que j'essaie de te bouffer. T'as l'air aussi dur que du cuir. Sans parler de la couleur…sérieux ? Qui mangerait un truc qui à la peau aussi noire ? Ce n'est pas pour être méchant mais, t'as l'air venimeux jusqu'à la moelle. » L'Omega n'eut aucun mal à trouver l'endroit où la Furie avait été entaillée.

Il ôta lentement les morceaux de bois qui s'étaient logés dans la blessure, la mâchoire crispée au point de s'en faire grincer les dents. Le Dragon poussa un râle menaçant mais n'esquissa pas un geste pour se défendre. Eren s'installa doucement, prenant bien soin à ne faire aucun geste brusque. Il saisit les pots d'onguent et les appliqua sur toute la longueur de la plaie. Elle commençait à s'infecter mais ce n'était rien de bien grave, rien que l'adolescent n'eut pas déjà vu Hanji guérir. Il déglutit : « Bon…mon grand…maintenant je vais devoir te faire mal…voire, super mal. Je t'en supplie, ne m'arrache pas la tête… » Eren posa les deux mains à plats à l'endroit où l'épaule et l'aile de la créature de joignait, quelques centimètres de peau plus loin que sa blessure. L'Omega venait à peine de comprendre qu'Armin avait lesté son filet de plusieurs fragments de MTD. Raison pour laquelle leurs reliefs avaient pu blesser la Furie…

Armin était vraiment un génie…

Si Eren devait se battre pour quelque chose à l'avenir, c'était sans aucun doute pour que le blondinet acquière le droit de réaliser ses idées.

Pour l'heure, il devait surtout éviter de mourir.

D'un mouvement sec, il tendit le bout d'aile qui était à sa portée. Le Dragon poussa un hurlement de douleur déchirant, lui montra les crocs puis…sa tête retomba mollement au sol. Eren s'était figé sur place, prêt à perdre un avant-bras ou deux. Mais la créature s'était visiblement évanouie. Soulagé, autant qu'inquiet, l'adolescent en profita pour la rafistoler du mieux possible. Il enroula un bandage autour de son épaule, recouvrit sa plaie, s'évertua à placer des morceaux de bois taillé pour maintenir l'aile dans une position qui favoriserait sa guérison. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir traîné dans les pattes d'Hanji pour l'entendre raconter des histoires au sujet de Carla…

Une fois la Furie soignée du mieux qu'il le pouvait, Eren prit un temps pour l'observer et l'explorer.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de se trouver aussi proche d'un Dragon. Il nettoya ses écailles des filets de sang qui les recouvraient, admira le noir luisant de sa peau et se permit même d'effleurer l'un des deux appendices qui dépassaient de sa joue comme les moustaches d'un chat. C'était une expérience…pour le moins révélatrice. Au final, aussi mortelle puisse-t-elle être, la Furie demeurait un animal. Et même actuellement, un animal tout à fait inoffensif. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Eren se demanda s'il ne pouvait exister une autre solution que cette guerre incessante, cet affrontement mortel qui ne semblait jamais devoir terminer. Une alternative pacifique et prolifique… « Quelque chose pour nous deux, mon vieux. Moi qui n'arrive pas à tuer un Dragon et toi…qui épargne un Humain. » Seul le silence lui répondit.

Alors Eren s'éloigna du Dragon, rinça l'un des pots à onguent, le plus large de son sac, dans le bassin avant de l'emplir d'eau fraiche pour la déposer à quelques pas de la bête évanouie. Puis comme la journée était encore longue, il mit son temps à contribution. Il remplit un second pot d'eau, parti à la recherche de branchages disposant de larges feuilles, les 'nettoya' de leur verdure et natta une sorte de couverture végétale dont il se servit pour recouvrir la créature. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de si oui ou non les Dragons pouvaient avoir froid. Mais la Furie avait perdu pas mal de sang et n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, alors lui donner de quoi couper le vent, ça ne coûtait rien. Ou presque rien. Enfin, Eren se demanda de quoi pouvait bien nourrir le Dragon.

L'adolescent se souvint avoir entendu, en passant, Hanji parler pendant des heures du fait qu'ils paraissaient préférer les poissons à la viande, en règle générale. Mais que cela dépendait grandement des espèces. Les Gronks par exemple, paraissaient pouvoir se nourrir de cailloux. Et les Cauchemars préférer le bœuf. Eren jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la masse inerte du Dragon et plissa le nez. Impossible de lui ramener le moindre bout de viande. Le bétail était compté. Et Eren n'allait très certainement pas aider l'ennemi à piller leurs réserves… « Bon. Ben il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que tu aimeras le poisson mon vieux…Je vais essayer de m'en fournir pour demain. En espérant que tu sois déjà réveillé et capable de manger d'ici là…Après tout, c'est meilleur frais la poiscaille. » Eren allait pouvoir profiter de sa journée de 'repos' pour pêcher un peu, personne ne se poserait de questions, vu qu'il avait pour habitude de se lancer dans tous types d'activités diverses. Il lui faudrait aussi vérifier l'état de la plaie et que la bête n'ait pas réduit en charpie ses attèles.

Eren leva les yeux vers le soleil couchant et poussa un long soupir.

Mais à quoi est- ce qu'il était en train de jouer au juste ?!

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

La pêche n'avait pas vraiment été bonne.

Mais comme la Furie était encore en convalescence, elle devrait se contenter de peu.

Ce matin-là, Eren s'était réveillé plein d'une énergie nouvelle, presque vibrante. Il avait l'impression, enfin, d'être redevenu lui-même. Grisha, satisfait d'avoir retrouvé sa tête brûlée hyperactive n'eut même pas l'idée de l'interroger sur ce qu'il comptait faire de sa journée, ni même de lui rappeler qu'il devait toujours suivre les cours dont l'Ancienne lui faisait offrande. Eren n'avait pu en être plus ravi. Il s'était équipé pour aller pêcher, avait jeté un long regard contrit en direction de la forge puis continué sa route. Par chance, il n'avait croisé aucun de ses camarades d'entraînement. A la lumière d'un jour nouveau, il avait conscience de s'être incroyablement humilié le jour précédent.

C'était même un miracle que Jean n'eut pas encore trouvé le moyen de raconter sa débâcle à qui voulait (et ne voulait pas) l'entendre.

L'adolescent avait passé une matinée somme toute plutôt calme et très ennuyeuse. Si ce n'était la constante excitation qui lui bourdonnait à l'oreille à l'idée de revoir la Furie, il aurait sans doute mille fois jeté l'éponge et serait passé à une autre activité. Dans les faits, il avait besoin de pouvoir nourrir son patient spécial et se refusait à piocher dans les stocks du village. L'Omega était déjà en train de largement trahir les siens en se transformant en Guérisseur pour Dragon, pas la peine d'en rajouter en pillant. Une fois sa besace remplie au quart (juste cinq poissons) il traversa le village et prit discrètement le chemin qui le conduisait vers la forêt. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que, s'il avait l'intention de continuer à se faufiler dans les bois, il lui faudrait varier d'entrée, d'approche et d'itinéraire pour éviter qu'on ne se pose trop de questions sur son compte.

Une fois arrivé dans la prison naturelle de la Furie, Eren retint son souffle.

Non seulement la bête était réveillée mais en plus, elle avait complètement calciné sa couverture végétale, renversée un bol d'eau et presque totalement réduit en charpie l'une de ses attèles. Eren se surprit à hurler : « Hey ! Toi ! Sale ingrate ! Tu sais combien de temps ça m'a pris de faire tout ça ?! » Le Dragon arrondit légèrement les yeux avant que ses pupilles ne s'étrécissent et qu'il ne pousse grondement sinistre. Eren se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la pente rocailleuse et la descendit sans même regarder où il mettait les pieds. Le Dragon s'était redressé et se montrait aussi imposant que possible. L'adolescent s'approcha, prenant soin d'ouvrir sa besace et lui présenter son butin : « Du calme ! Regarde ce que je t'apporte ! Pour un type affamé, on peut dire que t'en a de l'énergie… » Le regard toujours étréci, la bête suivit avec attention le moindre de ses mouvements.

Ses yeux se posèrent soudain sur la ceinture de l'adolescent et ses grondements redoublèrent d'intensité.

Surpris, Eren baissa rapidement les yeux vers sa ceinture. Il portait, par habitude, le poignard en MTD que lui avait fabriqué Armin. Très lentement, il posa la besace au sol puis, saisit le manche de l'arme. Des crocs saillants s'ajoutèrent aux avertissements sonores du Dragon. Eren avala difficilement sa salive puis se débarrassa de l'arme. Une fois qu'elle fut au sol, il l'éloigna d'un geste du pied. Quand enfin elle fut hors de sa portée, les grondements et la posture menaçante cessèrent. Comme par magie. La bête s'installa sur son postérieur, deux pattes pendant dans le vide et lui jeta un regard ennuyé. Son regard bleu-acier était blasé, comme s'il ne considérait plus du tout le vulgaire Humain qui lui faisait face comme une menace méritant son intérêt. Eren, halluciné haussa les sourcils : « Non mais je rêve ! Quel connard ! » Les narines de la bête s'écartèrent légèrement, comme s'il reniflait l'air. Son regard transperçant se posa ensuite sur la besace abandonnée. Ses yeux firent plusieurs allée retour entre Eren et le panier… L'adolescent ricana : « Sans déconner ? En plus tu trouves normal que je te nourrisse ?! Pfff… » Il se pencha néanmoins et agrippa à main nue l'un des poissons puis le présenta au Dragon en prenant bien soin de penser à ses doigts.

La bête s'avança avec prudence, une patte après l'autre.

Bien qu'elle eût l'air de souffrir le martyr, elle prit le temps de s'aplatir un peu au sol et avança la tête sans jamais cesser de fixer Eren. Le Dragon ouvrit la gueule. Une gencive rosée, parfaitement dépourvue du moindre croc lui fit face. Etonné, Eren s'écria : « Pas de crocs ? J'étais pourtant sûr que tu… » Et avant même qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, la Furie avait fait apparaître ses crocs et saisit le poisson au vol quand l'adolescent apeuré l'avait tout simplement lâché. Eren se plaça une main sur le torse, le cœur battant la chamade : « Okay ! Des crocs rétractables ! Pratique ? Enfin surtout bizarre… » La Furie recommençait à l'observer, le regard étréci, un air régalien plaqué sur le visage. Eren plissa les yeux : « Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu te fous de ma gueule ? » L'adolescent saisit la besace et en vida le contenu au sol.

Ni une, ni deux, la Furie se jeta sur son repas et les engloutis un par un.

Bien que ses bandages fussent imbibés de sang et qu'il paraisse toujours souffrir, le Dragon mettait un point d'honneur à se remplir l'estomac. Eren ne put s'empêcher d'en sourire. Du moins jusqu'à ce que l'attention de l'animal fût de nouveau posée sur lui. Il avait l'air menaçant, les iris réduits à une simple fente alors qu'il s'avançait vers l'Humain avec détermination. Pris au dépourvu, se sentant idiot d'avoir si vite baissé sa garde, Eren fit un pas en arrière. Son pied buta contre un caillou et il s'effondra. En quelques secondes, la bête n'était plus qu'à un souffle de lui. Soudain, son corps s'arcbouta et dans un bruit sifflant, écœurant, elle lui régurgita une moitié de poisson sur les genoux. Eren grimaça, totalement répugné. La Furie s'assit à nouveau, à un bras de distance et le fixa sans bouger. Son regard était perçant, quoiqu'un peu ennuyé. On aurait dit qu'elle aurait préféré faire n'importe quoi d'autre que vomir sur le pathétique Humain qui tentait, stupidement, de lui sauver la vie.

Eren fronça les sourcils : « Si ça t'ennuyait de me vomir dessus, tu aurais pu t'abstenir, je t'assure ! » Le regard ennuyé de la bête passa rapidement et à plusieurs reprises du demi-poisson à Eren, comme si l'adolescent était trop idiot pour comprendre le message. Eren regarda à son tour le poisson puis la Furie…d'un geste lent, il saisit le poisson recouvert de salive et jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le Dragon. La bête fit mine de mâcher, toujours aussi blasée, et l'adolescent termina de comprendre ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il plissa la bouche et présenta le poisson au Dragon : « C'est gentil mais, non merci ! Hors de question que je bouffe un truc aussi dégueulasse ! » Le Dragon plissa les yeux puis gronda doucement. Surpris par la puissance du bruit lorsqu'il était aussi proche, Eren rapprocha le poisson poisseux de son torse et s'écria : « Okay ! Okay ! Je partage… » L'adolescent baissa les yeux sur le cadavre à demi-mâché qui reposait sur ses genoux et dût retenir un haut le cœur.

Il déglutit, ferma à demi les yeux et mordit dans la chair gluante du poisson.

Cette fois-ci, il dût gonfler les joues pour ne pas tout simplement recracher tous ses repas sur une durée indéterminée. Le Dragon fit à nouveau mine de mâcher puis d'avaler. Eren était maintenant convaincu que cette saleté de Furie essayait de le torturer. Il avala sa portion de poisson d'un coup et faillit tourner de l'œil. Que ne fallait-il pas faire pour rester en vie ?! Comme le Dragon, impassible continuait de le fixer, à l'affut de la moindre de ses réactions, l'adolescent tenta un sourire incertain. La bête l'observa longuement avant qu'une partie de sa gueule ne s'étire dans un rictus tout aussi hésitant. Surpris, Eren ne put retenir un court pouffement de rire. Puis, sans attendre, il présenta à nouveau le poisson : « Tiens, les Humains ont de tout petit estomac, ce sera _largement_ assez pour moi… » La Furie ne se fit pas prier, elle agrippa le poisson et l'avala tout rond.

Après quoi, elle s'éloigna en traînant la patte.

Une fois sur une petite surface rocheuse recouverte de terre, le Dragon cracha longuement du feu en cercle et s'installa sur les braises encore brûlantes. Eren, estomaqué, le fixait sans en croire ses yeux : « On s'est complètement planté à votre sujet. Vous n'êtes pas que des bestioles sans cervelle et cruelle… » L'adolescent se redressa, s'épousseta sommairement et grimaça quand il cogna son poignet blessé. Son regard se reporta bien vite sur la silhouette allongée du Dragon. D'un pas précautionneux, il approcha de la bête qui semblait tenter de s'endormir. Une fois à quelques mètres, il s'installa à même le sol et rampa centimètre par centimètre pour s'en approcher. Après tout, si Eren voulait pouvoir le soigner, il lui fallait pouvoir le toucher, non ? Ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le fait que le Dragon ait été la chose la plus agréable à caresser qui lui ait jamais été donné de palper.

Lorsque l'adolescent ne fut plus qu'un un bras de le toucher, le Dragon rouvrit les yeux et planta sur lui son regard hypnotisant comme pour le mettre en garde. Eren s'écarta, dépité : « Je t'ai nourri et soigné ! Sale bestiole ingrate… » Le Dragon avait déjà refermé les yeux et se contenta d'une bruyante expiration nasale pour mettre un point final à leur communication. Pourtant Eren n'avait pas l'intention de quitter l'endroit sans être parvenu à au moins remplacer les bandages souillés de la bête.

Sous son regard reptilien curieux, l'Omega remonta l'éboulis, chassa du lapin, redescendit, alluma un feu et se prépara un déjeuner nature, mâchonnant une pleine poignée de baies pour faire passer le goût de la viande sans assaisonnement. Puis, il emplit les bols de d'eau et les plaça non loin de la Furie, même si celle-ci, en l'espace d'une nuit, semblait avoir déjà retrouvé assez de mobilité et pour pouvoir se traîner jusqu'au bassin. Il se tailla une flûte dans un morceau de bois, joua quelques notes (fausses), récolta quelques grondements mécontents pour sa peine et choisit plutôt de faire des ricochets sur la surface du bassin. La journée continuait de lui défiler sous les yeux sans qu'il ne la voie vraiment passer. Le crépuscule commençait à tomber lorsqu'un enfin, Eren se retrouva assis, un long bâton à la main, en train de tracer des lignes dans la terre.

Depuis quelques minutes, la Furie reproduisait le même manège que l'adolescent quelques heures auparavant.

Elle approchait, plus ou moins discrètement, compte tenu de ses blessures. Jusqu'à finalement se retrouver assise à un bras de l'Omega. Eren ne releva pas les yeux dans sa direction. Il était encore un peu vexé, sans logique aucune, du fait qu'en dépit de ses soins, la bête refuse toujours qu'il l'approche. L'adolescent était vaguement en train de dessiner le visage de la Furie dans la poussière (sans grand talent, il fallait bien l'avouer) quand le Dragon s'éloigna à nouveau. Un craquement fit Eren sursauter et redresser la tête. La bête tenait une large branche dans sa gueule. Un air parfaitement condescendant affiché sur le visage, elle entreprit de tracer des boucles et des traits sans aucun sens en se déplaçant tout autour de l'adolescent. Halluciné, pour plus de raisons qu'il ne pouvait en dénombrer, Eren s'écria : « Ah ben ça ! C'est la meilleure ! Est-ce que t'es en train d'essayer de me donner une leçon de dessin ?! Ça ressemble à rien ton truc ! » Comme pour ponctuer son œuvre, la Furie s'arrêta d'un coup et largua la branche au sol.

Eren agita la tête, incrédule.

Il avait déjà passé la journée à contempler cette sale bestiole et à s'amuser dans les bois. Bien que ce comportement n'eût rien de vraiment étrange pour lui, il était grand temps de retourner au village. Il pourrait toujours essayer de changer les bandages du Dragon le lendemain…L'Omega avança d'un pas et entendit presque immédiatement un grondement sourd. Surpris, il redressa la tête vers la Furie pour voir que son regard était résolument fixé au sol. L'adolescent baissa les yeux, son pied était placé sur l'une des lignes tracées par la bête. Eren leva les yeux au ciel : « Vraiment ?! » Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour ces bêtises…Il se plia tout de même aux règles de ce 'jeu' improvisé, esquivant avec plus ou moins d'adresse les lignes qui lui faisaient face, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il finit par trouver le principe plutôt amusant, même s'il n'était pas encore prêt à se l'avouer pleinement.

Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, l'adolescent acheva de traverser ce labyrinthe un peu particulier et releva la tête. Il n'était plus qu'à un bras du Dragon, encore une fois. Leurs regards se croisèrent, le temps se suspendit un instant. Les pupilles de la bête s'étrécirent soudain, menaçantes. Les reflets rougeoyant du ciel paraissaient se fondre dans sa sclérotique bleutée. Comme le soleil lorsqu'il disparaissait dans l'océan au loin. Eren retint son souffle, détourna les yeux pour éviter de provoquer le Dragon et lui présenta sa main, paume ouverte. Au pire ? Il perdait un bras. Au mieux ? Il était ignoré. Un temps indéterminé s'écoula sans que rien ne se passe, puis enfin, un contact. Léger, du bout du museau. Humide et lisse. Une brève chaleur, un souffle sur sa paume puis la bête s'était éloignée à nouveau.

Une décharge lui traversa tout le corps. Et dans un flash, un nom lui apparut dans l'esprit. Eren s'entendit prononcer doucement : « Levi. » Le Dragon se figea dans ses pas et lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable, plein d'intelligence et d'une pointe de…reconnaissance ? L'Omega frissonna de la tête aux pieds et baragouina : « Levi…c'est ton nom ? » Sans lui répondre, la Furie continua son chemin et retourna s'allonger sur son matelas de braises après l'avoir à nouveau attisé. La nuit continuait de tomber, silencieuse. Alors Eren reprit ses esprits, récupéra son couteau, sa besace et son sac rempli de produits de soin. Il jeta un dernier regard vers la masse sombre du Dragon et remonta l'éboulis.

Son voyage de retour vers le village se fit dans une sorte de transe surréaliste.

Ce soir-là lorsqu'il se retrouva, allongé dans son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, Eren n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment s'était vraiment déroulée sa soirée. Il avait vaguement l'impression d'avoir préparé le dîner et écouté son père lui raconter sa journée… mais il ne se souvenait pas précisément de leurs conversations, ni de si oui ou non il lui avait répondu ou si ses réponses avaient été cohérentes. L'adolescent ferma les yeux, se promettant de mieux analyser les derniers évènements de cette journée à tête reposée, dès la première heure demain.

Cette nuit, il rêva d'un regard bleu-acier phosphorescent et d'une voix qui lui murmurait doucement : « Levi ».

* * *

 _Je dois avouer que je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussi à pondre deux chapitres aussi monstrueux en une journée (bon, une journée et demi)_

 _Il faut croire que les débuts sont toujours faciles...je devrais peut-être me spécialiser dans les commencements d'histoire. Dès que je bug, quelqu'un prend le relai! (mdr)_

 _Quoiqu'il en soit, voilà, la grande révélation (qui n'en est pas vraiment une à en croire vos commentaires! *rire nerveux*) est faite! Je vais pouvoir m'effondrer l'esprit tranquille!_

 _\- Comme le souhaitait certaine, Eren s'est humilié comme il faut! (rire)_

 _\- Jean est un enfoiré (pour changer)_

 _\- Les Dragons sont mes amis! (coeur)_

 _\- Armin me manque...même si son absence est nécessaire._

 _\- Grishaaaaa (cris de fangirl kpop hystérique)_

 _Plein de love sur vous!_

 _Easyan_

 _PS (en lettres majuscules): Kizzbloo ma Love ton Levi en mode main de dragon est trop sexy! Love you darling! Oh! Et merci d'avoir rattrapé ton retard de commentaire, je suis VRAIMENT a la masse de mon côté alors franchement, je ne peux que t'applaudir des deux mains et des deux pieds (oui je suis flexible)_

 _PS 2: OH MY GOD! Pratiquement une dizaine de commentaires pour le lancement? Je tiens à dire que je m'attendais à un accueil plus que mitigé, histoire de pouvoir faire un peu n'importe quoi avec cette histoire vous voyez, genre la récréation des récréations...(Je peux visiblement me mettre le doigt dans l'oeil bien profond!) Vous êtes vraiment formidables! Je vous adore toutes!_

 ** _Prochain chapitre: Une Amitié Magique_**


	3. Apprivoisement

**Ouh la la...**

 **Ce chapitre était monstrueusement compliqué pour moi à terminer. Si on me demande pourquoi? Je ne saurais pas vraiment l'expliquer. J'aimerais pouvoir, mais...ce n'est pas le cas! Je suis débordée.**

 **La bonne nouvelle? D'ici la semaine prochaine, vous devriez commencer à recevoir des réponses à vos commentaires (J'ai trouvé un moyen dingue d'arrêter de prendre du retard sur ce point là! Espérons que ça fonctionne) En attendant? Merci beaucoup pour vos messages! Je les ai tous lu et apprécié!**

 **Vous êtes folles. Me suivre sur ce projet bizarre? Vous n'avez peur de rien mes Chatons...**

 **Quoiqu'il en soit, si ça vous intéresse, une nouvelle interface est disponible pour échanger avec moi et tout et tout. Grâce à Honey Love, ma femme à vie, un blog parlant de nos fictions (les miennes et les siennes, L'Ombre Ecarlate, vous vous souvenez? C'est un petit bijou!) a vu le jour! A quoi vous attendre? Des dessins (sublimes) des nouvelles, un peu de détails sur la composition des histoires, des bonus (genre mini-chapitre sympa pas long du tout comme des scènes coupées auxquelles je tenais ou qui m'amusent, des concours, des idées...) BREF! A vous d'y jeter un coup d'oeil!**

 **N'hésitez pas! On vous attends!**

 **shadow - of - the - beast . over - blog**

 **(J'ai mis des espaces histoire que le site accepte l'adresse!)**

 **Sur ce?**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **How To Train Your Dragon**

 **Chapitre 3** **: Apprivoisement**

Eren n'avait absolument pas le cœur à se retrouver dans l'arène.

Après avoir passé la journée avec la Furie, la perspective de faire face à un Dragon, armé jusqu'aux dents, lui semblait totalement contre-productive. Eren n'était pas devenu naïf au point de croire qu'absolument tous les Dragons valaient la peine qu'on baisse les armes. Mais il n'était pas encore tout à fait convaincu du fait que les affronter puisse mener quelque part. Pour preuve ? Durant les derniers siècles, les Hommes n'avaient fait que ça, combattre. Et aujourd'hui ? La guerre battait encore son plein.

Le fait qu'Eren ait toujours mal au poignet n'arrangeait rien.

Bien qu'il ait choisi de continuer à supporter le poids de son bouclier en MTD, l'Omega avait décidé de laisser son épée flambant neuve chez lui. La précédente séance d'entraînement lui avait servi de leçon. Posséder une arme sans pouvoir s'en servir, c'était pire que de ne pas posséder d'arme du tout. Eren aurait voulu pouvoir dire que l'épée en moins, il pouvait se mouvoir avec plus de facilité, mais la vie était loin d'être aussi simple. Dans les faits, il se sentait toujours aussi lourd et pataud.

Pour ajouter à sa détresse, absolument chacun de ses camarades avait eu l'air étonné de le voir réapparaître dans l'arène.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, la réalisation qu'on espérait qu'il abandonne la partie faillit lui donner envie de suivre leur expectation et prendre ses jambes à son cou. Mais très vite, Eren s'était ressaisi. Il n'avait peut-être aucune envie de se trouver là, mais c'était _sa_ décision. S'il abandonnait, ce serait parce qu'il l'avait décidé et pas parce qu'une bande d'Alphas imbus d'eux-mêmes semblaient croire que ce n'était pas sa place. Rien que par esprit de contradiction, l'adolescent adopta une démarche qui exprimait plus de confiance en soi qu'il n'en ressentait. Il finit par se planter à quelques pas du groupe, la tête haute et la posture rigide. Là, Eren entreprit sommairement de vérifier les attaches de son armure pour éviter de les regarder en face.

Il agissait comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel que sa présence parmi eux.

Jean poussa un grognement : « J'ai cru que t'avais retenu ta leçon la première fois, Jaëger… » Eren lui répondit d'un simple haussement de sourcil. L'Alpha fit quelques pas dans sa direction : « Tu as failli y passer !

\- Je ne risquais rien.

\- A la dernière leçon ! Mais regarde un peu autour de toi cette fois-ci ! » Il désigna d'un vague geste de la main le décor. De hautes palissades de bois avaient été disposées dans l'ensemble du Colisée. Eren connaissait cet exercice. Il s'agissait du labyrinthe de la Vipère. Un bouclier à la main, leur arme de l'autre, les recrues étaient chargées d'échapper à la bête jusqu'à pouvoir sortir du dédale. Une fois les aspirants Guerriers en sécurité derrière le mur de l'arrivée, l'instructeur mettait fin à l'exercice en assommant le Dragon. C'était une épreuve hautement plus compliquée que la précédente. Il y avait en réalité deux façons de s'en sortir, la première terminer le labyrinthe ou la seconde, assommer soi-même la créature d'un coup de bouclier.

Eren bomba le torse : « Et alors ? » Jean rejeta la tête en arrière et grogna un nouvelle fois avant de le pointer du doigt : « Alors tu vas finir en chair à pâtée, crétin ! Ne compte pas sur l'un d'entre nous pour risquer sa peau et finir calciner avec toi !

\- Ça tombe bien, je n'ai jamais demandé d'aide à aucun d'entre vous ! » Sans crier gare, l'Alpha lui saisit le poignet. Eren étouffa un cri de douleur. Jean commenta : « Et ça ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu le massais toutes les deux secondes ? » Eren faisait de son mieux pour ne pas grimacer mais la douleur était aigue et difficile à ignorer : « Lâche moi, imbécile !

\- Non seulement tu ne peux pas utiliser d'arme efficace, mais en plus t'as un handicape ! » Eren commença à se débattre. Marco intervint, au bord de la syncope : « Jean ! Lâche-le ! » Reiner lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour le retenir : « Attends Marco, Jean n'a pas tort. Fils du Chef ou non, Eren risque sa peau et la nôtre en s'acharnant à participer à l'entraînement. Ce n'est que le deuxième jour, la difficulté ira en empirant il faut… » Une voix interrompit sa phrase : « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Jean relâcha enfin Eren, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette de leur instructeur. Keith avait posé une question à laquelle, visiblement, il n'avait besoin d'aucune réponse.

Il avait très bien vu ce qu'il se passait.

C'était sa façon à lui d'intervenir sans prendre parti.

Eren se massa distraitement le poignet, regard résolument braqué sur l'ensemble du groupe, lèvres pincées, comme s'ils les mettaient au défi de demander à ce qu'il s'en aille. Personne ne dit mot. Keith souffla du nez, excédé : « Si vous avez le temps de vous quereller, la prochaine fois commencez plutôt à courir ! Vous nous ferez gagner du temps et vous m'éviterez la peine d'avoir à inventer une punition pour vous discipliner. J'ai déjà assez à faire avec mes gosses à la maison… » L'instructeur se rendit ensuite d'un pas nonchalant vers l'escalier étroit qui menait à son point d'observation. Sans cesser de parler : « M'enfin, pour cette fois-ci pas besoin. Vous allez bien assez galoper comme ça aujourd'hui. Comme vous l'avez sûrement déjà deviné, l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui s'intitule, le Labyrinthe de la Vipère. Le Dragon Vipère est rapide, agile, vise incroyablement juste à distance… c'est un Traqueur. Bien que son vol soit précis et efficace, il préfère attaquer au sol. » Keith avait atteint son perchoir. Il les surplombait, son regard impassible braqué sur le groupe :« Avant qu'on ne commence, il faut qu'on revoie ensemble les faiblesses du bestiau. J'aimerais éviter d'avoir à ramener vos cendres à votre famille pile avant le déjeuner. Il paraît que ça fait mauvais genre… » Marco leva presque immédiatement la main, visiblement ravi que la séance débute avec un test de connaissance.

À en croire les grimaces des autres recrues, il était bien le seul.

La plupart des adolescents du village s'imaginait en général qu'il suffisait d'agiter leurs armes et grogner le plus fort pour massacrer du Dragon comme les grands. Ils faisaient fi des techniques, des connaissances et de la rapidité d'esprit dont faisaient preuves les vrais Guerriers. Reiner, Conny et Berthold faisaient partis de cette catégorie de personne. La seule raison pour laquelle Jean, était un peu plus doué qu'eux, c'était parce que lui n'avait jamais négligé l'importance de la maîtrise technique. Marco en contrepartie était tout simplement le roi de la théorie. Après Hanji il devait sans aucun doute être le villageois le plus informé sur les Dragons.

Keith en était parfaitement conscient, raison pour laquelle il déclara : « Bien. Marco je vais t'interroger mais je ne t'autorise à donner qu'une seule bonne réponse ! Les autres, vous avez intérêt à vous creuser les méninges... » Jean grogna de frustration. Marco pour sa part hocha vigoureusement de la tête. Eren se fit la réflexion que l'Alpha aux tâches de rousseur était lui aussi une preuve vivante du fait que les racontars au sujet des différentes Catégories n'étaient qu'un ramassis de bêtises. Il était doux, calme, attentionné et curieux. Eren n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi docile face à la hiérarchie. Jamais Marco n'essayerait d'asseoir sa dominance sur qui que ce fût… M'enfin bon. Qui Eren était-il pour en être sûr ? Vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, il était encore certain que son statut d'Omega ne l'empêcherait en rien de tuer un Dragon.

Marco répondit tout à coup : « Même s'ils ont de grandes narines, les Dragons Vipère sont quasiment dépourvus d'odorat. Ils se reposent essentiellement sur leur vue. Celle-ci dépasse de loin les capacités de tout autre type de Dragons... » Eren se demandait à quel point cette affirmation était vraie si on prenait en considération les Furies Nocturnes. Keith s'éclaircit la gorge et acquiesça : « Très bien Marco. C'était...détaillé. Quelqu'un d'autre ?» Un silence suivit sa question.

La seule et unique façon qu'avait eu l'Ancienne d'enseigner la lecture à Eren, ça avait été en lui proposant d'en apprendre plus sur un sujet qui l'intéressait. Les Dragons s'étaient avérés plutôt efficaces comme point de départ. Du coup, Eren n'était vraiment pas en reste lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce genre de question. Mais depuis que Jean l'avait un jour traité de 'vieille mégère' en se moquant du fait qu'il ait tout le 'loisir' d'apprendre à lire, l'Omega éprouvait une certaine répugnance à l'idée d'étaler ses connaissances. Sa combativité le poussait à vouloir battre l'Alpha sur son propre terrain, pas à l'aide d'une capacité que lui imposait sa Catégorie.

Jean prit un air suffisant et déclara : « Il suffit de se tenir sous leur nez pour leur échapper ! Ils sont limites aveugles avec leur gros piffe dans le chemin ! On se place devant et BANG un bon coup de bouclier dans la face ! Et le tour est joué !» Eren ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, dédaigneux. Jean lui jeta un regard noir : « Un problème ? » L'Omega lui répondit, armé de son plus beau sourire carnassier : « Non. Aucun ! Je suis pressé de te voir essayer cette technique. C'est tout. J'ai laissé parler mon enthousiasme, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Continue. » Le blond vénitien sembla tout à coup douter de sa réponse. Keith interrompit leur duel de regard : « Et si tu nous expliquais un peu pourquoi tu as tellement hâte de voir Jean essayer cette méthode, Eren ? » L'œil de l'adolescent pétilla : « J'aime beaucoup le steak de cheval bien grillé... » Quelques ricanements mal contenus fusèrent dans le groupe. Keith se râcla la gorge : « Eren... » L'Omega soupira : « Quand on disparait brutalement de leur champ de vision, les Vipères crachent des flammes dans le doute. La solution, c'est de détourner leur attention en jetant une pierre ou autre chose, puis de leur foncer dessus et de frapper. Mais bon, dans notre cas, à part Reiner je ne vois personne capable d'assommer un Dragon d'un seul coup. Il nous faudrait sûrement répéter l'opération à plusieurs reprises. Diversion, frappe et ainsi de suite…

\- Excellent… En effet il ne suffit pas de se planter devant une Vipère pour réussir à l'abattre, ça peut même s'avérer dangereux sans avoir pris ses précautions avant. Maintenant, une autre question, de quelles armes dispose un Dragon Vipère ? » Conny changea plusieurs fois de jambe d'appui puis il tenta : « Ils sont capables de faire apparaître des épines sur tout leur corps et de les projeter sur leur cible...mon oncle Harry est mort comme ça. » Il avait ajouté sa dernière remarque comme s'il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait l'air gêné et une certaine tristesse ponctuait son regard.

Eren décida de lui ôter quelques points sur l'échelle des connards. Actuellement il se sentait lui-même pas mal gradé sur cette échelle. Les Dragons étaient responsables d'un nombre incalculable de tragédies pour chacun des villageois de Shinganshina, mais lui, fils unique du Chef de village, était tranquillement en train de pouponner l'un des pires Dragons de l'Histoire. Eren baissa les yeux. Une fois que la bête serait à nouveau capable de voler, qu'est ce qui l'empêcherait de fondre sur Shinganshina et de la réduire en cendres ? Keith brisa le court silence : « Oui, pas mal Conny. Si la Vipère déploie ses épines, mettez-vous à l'abri. Changez de route, jetez-vous sur le côté, trouvez n'importe quel moyen de quitter sa trajectoire. » Ils acquiescèrent tous en chœur, dans un murmure dissonant. Ce fut au tour de Berthold d'oser prendre la parole : « Ils peuvent cracher jusqu'à X boules de feu.

\- Bonne réponse. Je crois qu'on a fait le tour. Armez-vous, mettez-vous en position et c'est parti. » Le groupe s'ébranla et se mit en action sans perdre une minute de plus. Eren était plus que nerveux. Son bouclier lui semblait toujours aussi lourd et il savait que son épée ne ferait que ricocher sur les écailles de la bête. Son seul et unique but serait de réussir à quitter le labyrinthe en un seul morceau. Et de préférence sans être passé par l'étape grillage.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le dédale.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Ils ne s'attendaient pas à courir autant.

Le Dragon Vipère avait été libéré au moins une dizaine de minutes après le groupe de recrues. Mais la bête n'avait eu aucun mal à les retrouver. Elle s'était immédiatement perchée sur les palissades de bois, les avait aperçus au loin et en quelques sauts, les avait rattrapés. Eren avait beau savoir que les Guerriers favorisaient la capture des spécimens les plus robustes ou bizarres sur lesquels ils pouvaient tomber, il n'empêchait qu'il eût retenu son souffle en apercevant la Vipère pour la première fois. Contrairement à ses congénères, ses écailles étaient jaunes, presque dorées. Le bleu turquoise duquel était recouvert les Vipères basiques se trouvaient éparpillés en quelques coups de pinceau droit de-ci de-là sur tout son corps. Sa couronne d'épines avait une couleur noir sublime. Son regard 'perçant' était d'un bleu glacial envoûtant. Agacé et calculateur, il lui donnait un air dangereux. L'Omega ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait mais, il ne put s'empêcher de faire un parallèle entre ce Dragon et la Furie. Quelque chose qui, malgré lui, lui donnait l'impression de voir en cette créature plus qu'un prédateur sans cœur. Ce qui, finalement, était bien plus terrifiant que de faire face à une bête écervelée, n'obéissant qu'à son instinct.

Contrairement à Eren, ses camarades d'infortune n'avaient marqué aucun stop.

Pour eux, un Dragon était un Dragon. Et pour survivre, il fallait être vif. Obéir aux règles. Ils avaient déjà détalé avant que l'Omega ne reprenne ses esprits. Eren évita de justesse la salve d'épines tranchantes qui avaient bien failli l'embrocher sur une palissade en se jetant sur le côté. Il perdit son épée dans le processus et se cogna l'épaule en atterrissant. L'arme n'était pas forgée en MTD et sa perte n'avait rien de dramatique. Son épaule en revanche… Alors qu'il courait à en perdre haleine, tentant de suivre les traces de pas des Alphas dans la poussière de l'arène, Eren pria pour qu'elle ne soit pas gravement blessée. Quand il parvint à rattraper le groupe, Eren se rendit compte que la Vipère avait dû choisir de l'ignorer pour partir à la poursuite du plus grand nombre d'ennemis. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle se trouvait actuellement à quelques pas d'eux alors qu'ils tentaient de reculer, sans faire un bruit pour changer de direction.

Conny était le plus proche de la bête, le teint pâle, la mine déconfite, il faisait visiblement de son mieux pour ignorer sa terreur et reculer avec calme. Son bouclier était fermement maintenu devant lui et des perles de sueur lui roulaient sur le front. La Vipère inspirait bruyamment l'air, sa tête effectuait de légers soubresauts dans les airs, comme si elle sentait qu'elle loupait quelque chose mais était incapable de décider si oui ou non, il lui fallait agir selon son instinct. Instant que choisit la lance de Berthold pour cogner bruyamment contre une palissade. En une fraction de seconde, tout devint hors de contrôle. Le Dragon ouvrit la gueule et un grondement terrible en échappa. Conny se jeta sur le côté pile à temps pour esquiver la salve enflammée qui fendit l'air. Le reste du groupe prit la poudre d'escampette. La bête poussa un cri strident et les poursuivit sans une once d'hésitation. Alors qu'ils fuyaient sans se retourner, la Vipère avait à nouveau grimper sur les palissades pour avoir une vue d'ensemble du dédale. D'un bond, elle atterrit pile à l'intersection qui leur coupait la route.

Jean saisit sa chance et s'avança en criant, laissant délibérément son arme frapper contre la palissade. Le Dragon, déboussolé, perdit une seconde fatidique à tenter d'incliner la tête de façon à mieux apercevoir sa proie. L'Alpha lui asséna un violent coup de bouclier d'un côté de la tête avant de se laisser glisser au sol et lui échapper en lui passant sous le corps. Une fois relevé de l'autre côté de la bête, Jean redressa sa hache et frappa avec énergie contre les palissades adjacentes. Le dragon tenta de se retourner, sa carcasse massive ne lui permettait pas d'être aussi mobile qu'il l'aurait souhaité dans cet espace confiné. Les autres recrues en profitèrent pour continuer à fuir. Cependant, plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient cru possible, leur chemin croisa à nouveau celui de l'Alpha et son poursuivant. Sans même perdre une fraction de seconde, le groupe se scinda en deux. Eren se retrouva à traîner la patte, essoufflé, derrière Reiner et Conny. Le Dragon avait visiblement décidé de passer ses nerfs en poursuivant cette fois-ci les plus lents de la formation.

Eren pouvait entendre son sang lui battre dans les oreilles et ses poumons étaient en feu. Des détails qui n'auraient sans doute pas parus aussi importants si ses jambes et ses bras ne tremblaient pas autant, si l'adolescent n'était pas aussi sûr d'être bientôt à bout… Une nouvelle intersection. Dans un souffle, Eren et Conny se jetèrent sur le côté gauche. Reiner n'eut pas le même instinct et bifurqua sur la droite. La créature siffla, menaçante et opta, elle aussi, pour la droite. Le blond tenta de la semer mais se retrouva bien vite dans un cul de sac. Le cœur battant, il fit volteface. Il devait prendre les armes, il n'avait plus le choix. Sans aucune pierre à disposition pour faire du bruit, coincé dans un cul-de-sac plus large que ne l'étaient les couloirs lambdas du labyrinthe, Reiner prit la décision qui s'imposait à lui. Un hurlement aux bords des lèvres, il plaça son bouclier dans une position défensive et fonça vers le danger. Comme prévu, le Dragon cracha une décharge brûlante dans sa direction. La pression était effrayante mais Reiner était robuste. Les flammes furent repoussées sur les côtés, les palissades pratiquement anéanties par la chaleur. Par une preuve de force pure, Reiner frappa la mâchoire de la bête, le jet de feu termina sa course dans les airs.

Le blond força le passage sur le côté d'un violent coup d'épaule et courut aussi vite que possible. Le cri tonitruant, empli de rage et de frustration, que poussa alors la Vipère lui secoua jusqu'à l'os. Pris d'une frénésie destructrice, le Dragon ne prit plus la peine de considérer son environnement, il fonça tout simplement. Son large corps frappait brutalement les palissades, poussant tout le labyrinthe à s'effondrer sur lui-même. Effarés, les recrus tentaient autant de survivre à l'affaissement qu'à l'attaque aveugle du dragon. Ils finirent tous par franchir la ligne d'arrivée sans même bien comprendre comment. Eren, alourdit par son bouclier, ne fonctionnait déjà plus qu'à la force de sa montée d'adrénaline. Il vit comme au ralenti ses camarades aller s'abriter derrière le rempart de pierre prévu à cet effet. Il pensait pouvoir les atteindre mais il manquait clairement d'énergie et la Vipère était sur ses talons, plus proche qu'il ne s'y attendait.

Il n'avait plus choix.

Vu l'état du dédale, il y avait de fortes chances que le piège de roches censé assommer la bête ne fonctionnerait pas. Eren se stoppa net et dans un élan lâcha son épée au sol. Keith était en train d'hurler : « Ton bouclier Eren ! » Mais l'Omega savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir face à l'attaque enflammée de la bête, il n'était clairement pas assez fort. Alors il largua le bouclier au sol et, bien qu'il fût sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque, décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il écarta les bras, de manière à ce que le Dragon voit bien qu'il n'était plus armé. La bête marqua une pause, s'avançant doucement, prédatrice. Mais elle ne crachait plus de flammes, son expression était encore malveillante mais il y avait une nouvelle lueur dans son regard bleu glacier, comme une pointe de curiosité. C'est l'instant que choisit Keith pour larguer le piège. Mais comme Eren s'en était fait la réflexion, l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait le labyrinthe avait affaibli la construction du système et seul un rocher de taille moyenne quitta le filet suspendu au-dessus de la bête.

Elle atteignit sa cible.

Le Dragon fut blessé mais pas assommé. La colère envahit à nouveau ses iris étrécis et le ronflement précédent une nouvelle salve de feu se fit entendre dans l'arène. Keith hurla, Eren plissa les yeux, presque certain qu'il s'agissait de la fin, il recula d'un pas et trébucha sur son propre bouclier. Tout à coup, Jean jaillit du néant, bondissant par-dessus le rempart de pierres où étaient abritées les autres recrues, et vint frapper la Vipère en pleine tête d'un coup de bouclier avant de lui asséner dans la foulée d'un large coup de masse en MTD. Le bruit sourd que fit l'arme contre sa cible retentit dans l'air. Le jet de flammes avait été dévié de sa course par le premier coup et s'évanouissait à peine lorsque le corps massif du Dragon s'effondra enfin au sol, inconscient. Eren était figé. Toute la scène était figée. Jean, le souffle court, se tenait debout devant l'Omega, la main serrée contre sa masse. Keith était en train de jurer, il se précipitait autant que possible dans les escaliers compte tenu de sa blessure à la jambe.

Les autres recrues, abasourdies, s'étaient mises à crier leur joie, acclamant Jean comme un héros.

L'Alpha s'était lentement tourné pour faire face à Eren. L'Omega ne s'était toujours pas relevé et n'était même pas encore sûr d'être toujours en vie. Jean déclara alors : « Satisfait ? Maintenant tu vois que ce n'est pas ta place ? A quoi tu t'attendais, _Omega_ ? A ce que ce _monstre_ te fasse un câlin ? Rends-nous service, Eren. Arrête ton délire avant que l'un d'entre nous finisse vraiment par se faire tuer pour te sauver la peau. » Eren baissa les yeux au sol, son regard se posa sur la silhouette immobile du Dragon et son cœur continuait de lui battre dans les tympans.

Peut-être que Jean n'avait pas tort finalement.

Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas sa place parmi eux.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Eren avait tenu à s'isoler.

Il se sentait plus perdu que jamais. Plus perturbé et minable qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Tout à coup, la perspective de passer un moment à l'écart de tout, dans la bibliothèque de la Hutte, parmi les Anciens et les infirmes, lui semblait être la meilleure des initiatives. Il avait l'impression que tous étaient déjà au courant de ses déboires du matin, que tous les regards qu'il pourrait croiser le jugeraient, à raison. Et il n'était pas prêt à accepter le jugement des autres. Il tenait à la main l'un des plus vieux ouvrages du village. ' _Le Manuel du Dragon_ _'_ contenant tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur l'ennemi. Eren l'avait déjà lu un nombre incalculable de fois et c'était toujours moins de fois que Marco. Il ouvrit le livre et feuilleta ses pages avec amertume.

 _Mille Tonnerres_ un Dragon solitaire qui hantait les grottes marines ou les sombres marécages, s'il était surpris il était capable d'émettre une onde sonore qui pouvait tuer un homme à bout portant. La mention ' _Extrêmement dangereux. A tuer sur le champ'_ était ajoutée à la fin de sa fiche.

Eren ouvrit une autre page, au hasard. _Tronçonator_ , créature gigantesque qui aurait les ailes aiguisées comme des rasoirs, capable de débiter les plus gros arbres en tranches. ' _Extrêmement dangereux. A tuer sur le champ'_. Puis une autre. _Ebouillantueur,_ asperge sa victime d'eau bouillante. ' _Extrêmement dangereux. A tuer sur le champ'_. Une quatrième page, s'ouvrit, avec plus d'agitation. _Ailes de la Mort,_ à peine nés leurs progénitures peuvent cracher de l'acide. ' _Extrêmement dangereux. A tuer sur le champ'._ Eren se mit à feuilleter avec de plus en plus de force et d'énergie. Gronk, Braguettaure, _Ecrevasse, Charogneur, Murmure Mortel_. Et à chaque fois le destin de leurs victimes était détaillé avec détails, brûlés, broyés, étouffés, retournés comme un gant… Tous sans exception étaient ' _Extrêmement dangereux. A tuer sur le champ'._ Enfin, l'adolescent arriva à la fin de l'ouvrage. Pile à la page, quasiment blanche, qui indiquait _Furie Nocturne._ Les seuls mots qui y figuraient étaient les suivants, vitesse inconnue, taille inconnue, le Dragon y était compris comme l'enfant maléfique du tonnerre et de la mort. On y préconisait de le fuir, de se cacher et prier pour qu'il ne nous trouve jamais.

L'Omega caressa la page du doigt, confus.

On lui avait toujours dit qu'un Dragon, quoiqu'il advienne, essayerait systématiquement de tuer tout Humain se dressant sur sa route. Mais… La Furie ne l'avait pas fait. Elle l'avait épargné. En quoi était-elle si différente des autres ? Pourquoi Eren était-il encore là aujourd'hui pour en parler ?

Tout à coup, la bibliothéque aussi spacieuse et vide fût elle lui parut étouffante.

Eren se redressa, le cœur battant. Il voulait retourner dans cette crevasse. Il voulait à nouveau voir, de ses yeux, le Dragon avec qui il avait vécu cet instant… pour le moins bouleversant. Peut-être qu'il ne cherchait de cette façon qu'à se donner bonne conscience, qu'à valider le choix, incompréhensible, qu'il avait fait quelques jours plus tôt… A vrai dire, Eren n'en savait plus rien. Il ferma l'ouvrage dans un claquement ferme. Et sans se retourner, quitta la salle.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Armé de sa besace remplit de poissons, Eren s'apprêtait à quitter sa chaumière par la porte arrière lorsqu'il tomba nez-à-nez avec Armin.

Dans un sursaut, il faillit renverser tout le contenu de son butin et porta une main à son torse comme pour y retenir son cœur bondissant. Armin, surpris par sa réaction avait lui aussi fait un bond. Eren ferma brièvement les yeux : « Oh putain ! Tu…tu m'as fait flipper Armin ! » Le blondinet lui répliqua, sur un ton aigu : « Et toi donc ?! » Le regard bleuté de son ami se posa sur son attirail et il fronça les sourcils : « Où est-ce que tu vas ? » Eren sentit une coulée de sueur froide lui descendre le long du dos. Il leva les épaules : « J'avais besoin de me calmer…de prendre l'air. » Armin grimaça : « Outch… j'en conclus que ton entraînement avec les recrues du groupe 1 ne se passe pas comme tu le veux… » Eren grimaça à son tour : « On peut dire ça comme ça… »

Ils s'éloignèrent de la chaumière pour éviter d'être surpris ensemble.

Ils s'installèrent dans un champ à quelques pas de la forêt. Armin savait que son ami aimait se retrouver dans l'ombre des bois, à flâner ou chasser lorsqu'il n'avait pas le moral. Le blondinet écouta patiemment Eren lui raconter les derniers évènements à l'intérieur de l'arène. Lorsque l'Omega grinça des dents : « Et je ne pouvais même pas venir m'en plaindre avec toi ! Ton grand-père me déteste…

\- Pépé ne te déteste pas. Il m'a donné l'autorisation d'aller chercher des trucs dans le village tout en sachant parfaitement que j'irais directement chez toi… il est juste bourru. Donne-lui encore deux ou trois jours et il lèvera sans doute la punition… Je pense que tu lui manques déjà. Il adore au fond, t'entendre balancer des discours enflammés ou vociférer dans la forge… » Eren ne put retenir un faible sourire avant de s'exclaffer : « Pfff, j'en doute !

\- Je ne dis que la stricte vérité.

\- Si je ne t'avais pas vu mentir plus de fois que je ne peux en compter, je t'aurais certainement cru… » Eren perdit son petit sourire puis poussa un grand soupir : « Je déteste Jean Kirstein. J'aimerais le voir rôtir en Enfer. Quel connard… » Armin marqua un silence. Troublé, Eren lui jeta un rapide regard : « Tu…tu viens de marquer une pause, là ? Je n'ai pas rêvé ? » L'Omega se mit à se triturer les doigts. Eren écarquilla les yeux : « Je rêve ! Tu…tu ne penses pas que Jean est un connard ?! Et quelle raison il pourrait bien avoir pour me persécuter comme il le fait si ce n'est son idiotie finie ?! » L'adolescent s'était déjà redressé, courroucé. Armin roula des yeux : « Eren, arrête de dramatiser…

\- Je ne dramatises pas ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que toi, mon _meilleur ami_ , tu puisses me trahir de cette façon ! Tu a _imes bien_ Jean ?! » Le blondinet pris un air désabusé : « Jean est un con ! De première qualité !

\- Ah !

\- Mais…

\- Mais ?!

\- Tu n'y es pas pour rien. » Eren ouvrit grand la bouche, estomaqué. Il cligna des yeux : « Pardon ?! » Armin plissa le nez et détourna le regard : « Tu…tu es sûr que tu veux entendre ce que j'ai à dire ? » Eren fronça les sourcils : « Bien sûr ! » Le blondinet soupira : « Okay. Souviens-toi bien que tu l'aies voulu…

\- Arrête avec le mystère !

\- Bon. Ben assieds-toi ! » Eren obéit rapidement. Encore un peu agacé. Armin prit un air patient et calme : « Bon…tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Tu sais, sur les garçons et leurs amours…

-… Tu…tu es de moins en moins compréhensible…

\- Ils les taquinent, leurs tirent les cheveux…

\- …

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de Jean il y a sept ou huit ans ?

\- …

\- Eren, réponds.

\- Il était rondouillard, un peu peureux sur les bords et super collant…

\- Exactement. C'était un Alpha très aimé par sa maman, gourmand et un peu pleurnichard. Toi, t'étais le fils du Chef. T'étais impétueux, impossible à tenir en place, bagarreur et bruyant. A l'époque ? Personne ne s'imaginait que tu finirais dans la Catégorie Oméga... » Eren sentit une boule se coincer dans sa gorge. Deux ans plus tard, ses rêves partaient en fumée. On lui demandait tout à coup d'assumer le rôle de Porte-bébé et simple faire-valoir… Alors que Jean, lui, devenait un fier Alpha… Armin continua son exposé : « Jean t'admirait. Il te suivait comme ton ombre, il t'a même proposé une fleur le jour des Romances… » Eren se figea sur place.

Il avait c _omplètement oublié_ cette histoire…

Armin lui adressa un petit sourire contrit : « Oh. Je vois que tu t'en souviens maintenant. Il t'a offert une fleur après que tu te sois présenté comme Omega…il y a cinq ans.

\- Et je lui ai dit de se la fourrer profondément dans le cul. Puis j'ai ajouté qu'il n'était qu'un gros lard, qu'il ne méritait même pas d'être un Alpha. Que ce n'était qu'un pot-de-colle peureux et que s'il voulait vraiment que je le considère un jour autrement, il faudrait au moins qu'il en jette autant que mon père. Un vrai bonhomme, un Alpha, un vrai… » Eren se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un grognement proche de l'agonie. Puis il releva la tête et jeta à son ami un regard qu'il voulait sincère : « Armin…je venais d'apprendre que je ne pourrais pas hériter de la position de mon père et… j'étais en colère ! Je…

\- Eren, je ne suis pas en train de t'accuser…

\- J'ai créé un monstre… Je comprends qu'il m'en veuille… Mais ça fait cinq ans ! J'ai largement douillé depuis, il ne pense pas qu'il est temps de lâcher l'affaire… ? Autant de rancune, ce n'est pas bon pour le cœur.

\- Hmmm…est-ce que tu le considères comme un vrai Alpha ? Comme un homme, un vrai ?

\- Quoi ? Quel est le rapport ?! » Armin roula des yeux : « Je le plains…

\- Il n'est pas à plaindre ! Crois-moi ! Après ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, il a largement gagné la partie.

\- T'es complètement à la masse si c'est ce que tu crois. Tu continues de lutter, t'es égal à toi-même, une vraie tête brûlée. T'en fais toujours plus…

\- Pourquoi on parle de ça ? Mon attitude n'explique pas que Jean soit un tel con ! Même si j'avais tort de lui dire un truc aussi dégueulasse à l'époque, on était des gosses…

\- De combien d'autres Alphas est-ce que tu te préoccupes autant que lui ?

\- Aucun, je suppose…et je ne vois toujours pas le rapport…

\- Laisse tomber. » Eren fronça un peu plus les sourcils : « Armin je…

\- Tout ce qu'i dire, c'est que Jean arrêtera sans doute de te chercher des noises le jour où il aura enfin gagné ton respect…-puis il ajouta bien plus bas-… ensuite il pourra passer à l'étape numéro 2…

\- Autant dire qu'on va s'en mettre plein la gueule jusqu'à la fin des temps dans ce cas-là…

\- Espérons que non… » Eren n'avait pas encore parlé à Armin du marché qu'il avait passé avec son père. Des Demandes qu'il allait bientôt recevoir, du choix qu'il avait à faire. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Et voila encore une nouvelle raison de se sentir minable. Il soupira : « Bon. Avant que Pépé Frank ne se décide à venir te ramener par la peau des fesses, je vais y aller. » Armin acquiesça vivement : « Oui. Ne reste pas trop longtemps dans les bois, ce serait bête que ton père organise encore une battue pour te ramener à la nuit tombée… » Eren rougit d'embarras : « Ce… ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois ! J'avais neuf ans ! Arrête de rabâcher cette histoire ! Maintenant je pourrais me retrouver dans cette forêt les yeux fermés ! » Amusé, le blondinet agita la tête et se redressa.

Soudain, Eren se souvint de ce qu'il s'était promis de lui dire dès qu'il le reverrait.

L'Omega lui saisit le bras et déglutit. Armin lui jeta un regard inquiet. Eren prit une grande inspiration et déclara : « Pardon. » Son ami pencha légèrement la tête, confus : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses ? » Eren baissa les yeux : « Ton atelier. Par ma faute, tout est fichu… » Le blondinet lui sourit : « Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Eren…

\- Si ! Je m'en veux à mort ! C'était… tu es _vraiment_ super doué ! Tu es un génie et par ma faute, tu ne pourras pas continuer à travailler…

\- Eren…

\- Je jure de trouver un moyen que tu puisses continuer ! Très bientôt ! » Armin agita de nouveau la tête, halluciné : « Je n'en doute pas ! S'il y a quelqu'un capable de défier la volonté de ton père et trouver un moyen que je récupère mon atelier clandestin, ça ne peut être que toi…

\- Je te promets que je trouverais un moyen ! » Armin s'écarta d'un pas plus léger. Eren ne savait pas si mon meilleur ami y croyait mais il n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de le laisser tomber.

Il ne lui fallait que du temps.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Eren se trouvait penché au-dessus de la crevasse et observait en contre-bas avec appréhension.

La Furie était introuvable. La gorge nouée, Eren s'imagina la créature dans les cieux, bientôt de retour dans son nid secret, à reprendre des forces pour mieux revenir tous les tuer. Et lorsque ça arriverait, ce serait de sa faute. C'était indéniable. L'Omega se laissa tomber au sol, désespéré. Il allait se redresser quand tout à coup un bruit. Il se redressa d'un bond. Le Dragon surgit de nulle part, il tentait de battre des ailes tout en poussant des grognements de douleur. Ses griffes ripèrent contre la roche du creux avant qu'il ne dégringole. Eren s'avança un peu plus du vide, les yeux écarquillés. La bête avait plané maladroitement jusqu'à se retrouver à nouveau sur l'îlot au centre du bassin. Elle prit encore son élan, se servit de la grande roche devant laquelle s'était retrouvé Eren, et tenta à nouveau de s'envoler malgré son ailé blessée, encore tordue. En atterrissant, en catastrophe, son regard bleu acier se posa sur la silhouette de l'adolescent.

Le cœur battant, Eren soutint son regard.

Il vit les yeux du Dragon s'arrondirent légèrement alors qu'il l'observait, aplati contre le sol sans vraiment se montrer menaçant pour autant. L'Omega retint son souffle. Il posa les yeux sur sa besace, sur le matériel de soin qu'il savait en sa possession. Les nouvelles attelles qu'il avait prévu de lui mettre… Il se redressa complètement et serra les poings. Sous le regard perçant de la Furie, il descendit la pente glissante et vint se planter sur l'ilot. La bête s'approcha doucement, en boitant un peu, son aile blessée pendait mollement sur le côté. Elle avait étréci les yeux mais Eren ne parvenait pas à se sentir pour autant en danger. L'adolescent savait qu'il n'était pas en sécurité, mais c'était différent. Ce n'était le même danger que celui dans lequel il avait été ce matin même, face à la Vipère. Ils se jaugèrent en silence. Eren desserra les poings et posa ses sacs : « Okay… à nous deux. » Il s'avança légèrement, la main tendue…

La Furie l'observait, toujours sans faire le moindre bruit.

L'Omega s'expliqua : « Je dois être complètement dingue. Je viens à peine de m'en sortir ce matin, in-extremis, face à un ou une de tes potes. Et me voici, à nouveau, en train de m'exposer sans arme…face à tes dents pointues rétractables ou encore tes boules de feu explosives bleues…ou même tes griffes tranchantes… » L'adolescent fronça les sourcils : « Je crois qu'il faut que j'arrête de parler des diverses manières que tu aurais de me trucider, maintenant… » Le Dragon s'était un peu redressé, comme pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'Humain. Son regard bleu acier le détaillait sans ciller, empli d'intelligence. Presque blasé. Eren se stoppa à un bras de distance, comme il l'avait fait la veille, la main tendue. La bête plissa les yeux mais ne fit toujours pas le moindre bruit annonçant une attaque imminente. Avec un air revêche, elle couvrit la distance qui les séparait pour venir placer son museau contre la paume tendue de l'adolescent. Eren retint son souffle et caressa doucement de la main la peau chaude et lisse qui s'étendait sous sa main. Il s'entendit souffler : « Putain de merde… » Après son expérience du matin, il était difficile de croire ce qu'il était en train de vivre.

Le Dragon s'écarta ensuite, tranquillement, pour se diriger avec nonchalance vers la besace de poisson.

Eren se remit à respirer. Avant de lui emboîter le pas. La Furie avait le nez fourré dans la besace et avalait des kilos de poissons comme si de rien n'était. Cette fois-ci, Eren avait été se fournir directement auprès des pêcheurs. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre la peine de griller quelques poissons au feu de bois avant de rentrer chez lui, et son achat serait justifié. L'adolescent fit le tour de la bête, tenta de voir à quel point elle pouvait être blessée. C'était moche, et ça pourrait devenir problématique s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen d'aider la blessure à guérir comme elle le devait. Eren soupira : « Comment est-ce que je suis censé te persuader de garder l'attelle en place au juste ? Si tu guéris comme ça, tu ne pourras plus jamais voler… » La créature s'empiffrait, totalement insouciante. Eren lui piqua le flan avec un doigt, s'attirant un mauvais coup d'œil. L'adolescent n'abusa pas plus de sa chance et la Furie se remit à manger sans plus se préoccuper de lui. L'Omega ne savait s'il devait s'en sentir vexé ou heureux.

Il le regarda manger, sans plus l'interrompre, l'esprit dans le vague.

Au final, une fois rassasié, le Dragon se mit à claudiquer sur l'ilot comme pour passer le temps. Au bout d'un moment à observer son manège, Eren se leva à son tour et le suivit à une distance respectable. Il se mit à lui parler de tout et de rien, d'Armin, du village, de son père. La créature ne semblait pas particulièrement l'écouter mais pas non plus dérangé par son babillage. Après quelques minutes, Eren entreprit de lui montrer et lui expliquer, en se plaçant une attelle sur le bras, qu'il comptait l'aider à guérir : « Tu vois ? Si j'accepte de soigner mon poignet, tu devrais toi aussi accepter de soigner ton aile et ta patte. Prendre du repos, tu comprends ? » La Furie cligna des yeux, blasée. Eren grogna : « Je suis con. Bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas… » Il le pointa du doigt : « Toi, ton aile ! Elle a besoin d'être soignée ! Est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas guérir ?! » Le Dragon détourna la tête.

Frustré, Eren plissa les yeux : « C'est à toi que je parle ! Crétin de bestiau ! Dragon noir ! Furie ! » La bête avait fermé les paupières, relaxée. Eren se stoppa et souffla : « Levi. » A peine le nom lui avait-il quitté la bouche qu'il se sentit parfaitement ridicule. C'était un délire, un mot qu'il avait cru entendre pendant un moment de faiblesse, d'extrême fatigue, de… Le Dragon le fixait avec une ardeur renouvelée. Eren sursauta presque. La lueur qu'il croyait voir dans ce regard… Il s'humidifia nerveusement les lèvres : « Levi…c'est ton nom ? » La Furie se redressa doucement et s'installa sur ses pattes arrière, attentive. Eren était sous le choc : « Non…sans déconner ?! Tu t'appelles vraiment Levi ?! » Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Eren, les yeux arrondis demanda : « Tu peux parler dans les pensées ? » Aucune réaction. L'adolescent continua, frustré : « Est-ce que tu comprends au moins un traître mot de ce que je raconte ? » Un soupir ronflant. Eren déglutit : « Okay…peut-être que tu comprends un ou deux trucs…Oh putain…les dragons peuvent comprendre ce qu'on raconte ?! Non, c'est…okay, peut-être que tu ne comprends pas tout à fait, mais c'est…c'est dingue ! T'as un nom ! Tu m'as appris ton nom, c'est… » Eren faisait des allers-retours sans aller bien loin, estomaqué.

Il ne devait pas se laisser submergé par sa découverte, il ne pouvait pas craquer, pas maintenant.

Il aurait tout le temps qu'il lui fallait pour perdre la tête plus tard, dans le confort de sa chambre. Pour l'heure, il avait une Furie à guérir. Enfin… _une_ Furie : « Levi… Levi ça sonne pas comme un prénom de fille… T'es un mâle. » Le regard blasé que lui lança le Dragon aurait pu faire geler les flammes d'un Cauchemar. Eren haussa les épaules : « En même temps. Vous vous ressemblez tous… » Nouveau pouffement du nez. L'adolescent croisa les bras sur son torse : « Ton aile, je dois la soigner. Ça risque de faire mal et contrairement à la fois précédente, t'es beaucoup trop réveillé pour que je risque d'y perdre un bras…ou pire, la vie. Donc…j'aurais besoin d'un peu de coopération… » Il fit ensuite plusieurs tentatives d'approche. D'abord avec les bandages et l'onguent. Une fois que la bête, Levi, put renifler à loisir sa sacoche, les bandages et les pots qu'il avait à la main, il lui permit d'ôter les bandages sales qui entouraient sa blessure. Eren appliqua une nouvelle couche d'onguent, renouvela son pansement sans que la Furie ne bronche une seule seconde.

Le plus difficile, comme l'adolescent s'y était attendu, ce fut la mise en place des attelles.

D'abord parce que la douleur était bien plus importante, ensuite parce qu'il fallait réussir à convaincre le Dragon de la nécessité de son immobilité. Il lui fallut presque l'ensemble de l'après-midi pour réussir, enfin, à poser son matériel. Puis, comme pour motiver Levi à le garder en place, l'Omega avait remis en place sa propre attelle. La Furie l'avait longtemps observé, renfrognée, avant de lui tourner le dos et décidé d'aller roupiller dans son coin. Il avait enflammé son petit coin de cendres et s'était allongé sans plus bouger. Eren, épuisé et halluciné, avait fini par pécher en silence un ou deux poissons dans le bassin, se faisant la réflexion que ce puit d'eau ne devait finalement pas être issu des pluies diluviennes qui pouvaient frapper Shinganshina… peut-être une source souterraine ?

Dans cette cachette naturelle, bercé par le silence relatif de la forêt et l'air légèrement frais de l'automne, pêcher n'était plus aussi ennuyant.

Avant que la nuit ne tombe, Levi l'avait rejoint au bord du bassin et s'amusait à faire fuir les poissons qui approchaient de trop près en balançant une patte ennuyée dans l'eau. Eren avait fini par l'insulter et fait griller son butin avant de prendre la route retour vers le village. Levi l'avait regardé partir sans le quitter des yeux alors qu'il escaladait la pente abrupte, avec plus de mal que d'ordinaire, satané attelle.

Peut-être qu'il n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de là où il mettait les pieds. Pas non plus la moindre idée de là où tout ça allait le conduire. Et encore moins des raisons qui le poussait à s'engager sur cette voie sans issue. Mais au moins Eren était serein. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à se dire qu'il regrettait son geste, qu'il aurait mieux fait de tout simplement abattre la créature lorsqu'elle était à terre.

Aucun autre geste de sa vie ne lui semblait aussi juste.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Lorsqu'Eren se rendit chez Hanji le lendemain pour lui annoncer qu'il avait empiré sa blessure au poignet et pris l'initiative de se placer une attelle, la Guérisseuse lui avait accordé une semaine de dispense d'arène sans broncher.

Si elle était suspicieuse, elle n'en montra rien.

Grisha pour sa part, fut fière qu'Eren se montre enfin assez responsable pour comprendre que son entraînement n'était pas une priorité s'il n'était pas dans la condition pour le suivre sans se mettre en danger. Eren avait serré les dents. La débâcle qu'il avait vécue n'était plus un secret pour personne, quand bien même Jean n'y était pour rien dans sa diffusion. Etonnamment. Bien qu'il lui en coûtât d'y penser, à la lumière des révélations d'Armin, l'Omega était bien forcé de se dire que peut-être, d'une certaine manière, Jean n'était pas le grand méchant de l'histoire. De là, à lui présenter des excuses pour les mots, bien qu'un peu durs, qu'il avait pu lui dire alors qu'ils n'avaient tous les deux que dix ans ? Le Cheval pouvait toujours courir à bride lâché, Eren n'allait pas demander pardon. Depuis, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts et Jean s'était bien assez vengé.

Ce qui aidait à surpasser l'humiliation de son exploit ridicule, c'était sans aucun doute le fait de n'avoir en réalité aucune envie de se retrouver à nouveau dans l'arène.

Levi avait tout simplement chamboulé sa perception du monde.

Aucun retour en arrière n'était plus possible.

Eren avait donc profité de sa liberté nouvellement acquise pour faire voyage sur voyage vers la forêt. Personne ne s'en étonnait. On lui souhaitait bon rétablissement quand on le croisait dans le visage. L'Ancienne ne l'enquiquinait plus avec ses leçons. Grisha lui laissait le libre champ, trop heureux de ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes, à militer pour l'égalité entre Catégorie ou à faire une nouvelle catastrophe. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait… Eren n'allait certainement pas l'en dissuader. Les pêcheurs lui donnaient du poisson gratuitement parce que c'était bon pour les os. Eren prétextait aussi tenter de nouvelles façons de conserver les aliments pour expliquer sa grosse consommation. Il comptait très bientôt trouver un moyen de se fournir de quoi nourrir la Furie sans être vu.

A chaque voyage, sa vision des Dragons changeait un peu plus.

Il y avait l'évidence.

Les Dragons prenaient un certain temps à passer à l'attaque si leur adversaire avait une posture non agressive. Pas d'armes, les mains bien en vue, pas de contact visuel direct. Ils hésitaient. Ils étaient bien moins sanguinaires qu'on pouvait le croire de prime abord. Ensuite, les couleuvres bourdon. C'était une espèce d'anguille que les Pêcheurs trouvaient souvent dans leur filet. Certains plats locaux étaient cuisinés à partir de cette espèce d'anguilles. Le serpent de mer avait le corps d'un jaune vibrant, coupé de rayures noires, d'où son nom. La couleuvre bourdon, quoiqu'elle rappelle aux Dragons, les terrifiaient. Du moins, Levi n'en était pas fan du tout.

Une fois, il en avait trouvé une dans sa besace de poissons.

Les yeux écarquillés, dans une posture défensive, presque agressive, il s'était écarté de tas de poissons comme s'il était en flammes. Eren avait pris un petit moment avant de comprendre pourquoi il agissait de cette façon mais, une fois débarrassé de la couleuvre, le calme était revenu. Depuis, le Dragon fouillait avec méfiance chaque tas de poissons avant de se jeter dessus.

Deux jours plus tard, la blessure qui empêchait à la Furie de marcher normalement semblait guérie.

Alors Eren, aidé de l'animal, avait, en dépit du bon sens qui l'avait visiblement quitté depuis un moment déjà, dégagé un passage praticable pour que Levi puisse quitter sa prison. Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas voler, mais rester coincé dans ce trou le rendait presque dingue et bizarrement, l'Omega n'avait pas vu de raisons de le maintenir en quarantaine. Ainsi, presque une semaine après l'avoir blessée, l'adolescent eut la surprise de trouver la Furie aplati au sommet de la pente, à l'attendre patiemment. Elle n'avait pas tenté de s'écarter de la crevasse et paraissait vraiment l'attendre, lui.

Ils n'étaient pas devenus 'amis'.

Mais Eren ne s'imaginait plus passer un jour sans voir son patient un peu spécial. Il n'avait que très peu d'occasion de toucher la bête. Levi ne se laissait pas approcher et la plupart du temps, quand il se laissait faire, c'était soit pour ses soins, soit lorsqu'il avait décidé de jouer un sale tour à Eren. Le Dragon avait une attitude apathique, une expression indolente. Un air prédateur et glacial qu'il ne perdait que lorsque son instinct prenait le pas. Comme par exemple, ce jour, où ils étaient tombés sur un tas d'herbes hautes dans lequel il s'était roulé sur le dos sans aucune retenue, les pupilles dilatées, avec cet air idiot qu'Eren ne lui avait plus vue depuis la première fois où il l'avait nourri. L'adolescent s'était promis de garder à l'esprit l'apparence et la senteur de l'herbe qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Si un Dragon aussi stoïque que Levi ne pouvait y résister, cela valait largement la peine de tenter l'expérience avec quelques-uns de ses congénères…

Malheureusement, ses nouvelles découvertes allaient très bientôt être éprouvées.

Une semaine, jour pour jour, après l''arrêt' pour cause de blessures, Grisha rentra plus tôt de sa journée de travail. Eren le retrouva donc dans la chaumière, assis à table, à l'attendre. L'adolescent, surpris, avait sursauté quand d'un raclement de gorge, son père l'avait vu se faufiler en douce par la porte d'entrée. Eren bafouilla : « Papa ?! Tu…tu rentres tôt !

\- Et toi, plutôt tard… » Eren tenta de se calmer et feignit l'indifférence : « Non, pas vraiment. J'ai chassé du lièvre dans la forêt aujourd'hui. Je suis pile à l'heure pour cuisiner…

\- Keith m'a dit que depuis que t'as eu ton…incident avec la Vipère, tu n'avais plus mis les pieds à l'arène. » L'Omega haussa un sourcil, les mains légèrement tremblantes alors qu'il se débarrassait avec une fausse nonchalance de ses sacs : « Euh, c'est normal ça. Je suis dispensé. » Il montra vaguement son poignet en attèle : « Tu te souviens ? » L'Alpha hocha vaguement la tête : « Oui, bien entendu… mais j'aurais cru que tu aurais voulu voir ce que faisait tes camarades en ton absence. Tu sais, pour en perdre le moins possible…

\- Oh ! Oui…eh bien…

\- Tu n'étais pas non plus avec Armin alors… » Eren prit un air irrité : « D'accord ! On stop tout là, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire au juste ? Frank m'en veux pour le coup de l'atelier secret et de l'Arbalète, bien sûr que je n'étais pas avec Armin ! Je ne peux pas !

\- Oh ! Eren ! Tu sais très bien que ce vieux sac d'os t'a déjà pardonné ! Je suis sûr que si tu vas toquer à sa porte, il t'accueillera comme si de rien n'était… » Eren baissa les épaules, contrit : « Oui, peut-être. » Son père vint se placer face à lui et lui posa les deux mains sur les épaules : « Mon fils…je suis juste inquiet. La dernière fois que tu as agi de cette façon, c'était un peu après ta présentation en Omega et…

\- C'est bon Papa. Pas de quoi t'inquiéter, ce n'est pas comme cette fois-là. Je ne vais rien faire de stupide. » Du moins, il n'avait pas l'intention de faire quelque chose d' _encore plus_ stupide que de passer ses journées à battre la campagne en compagnie d'une Furie Nocturne qu'il s'appliquait à guérir. Grisha parut suspicieux mais se retint de donner voix à ses soupçons. Il continua à parler : « Je comprends bien que cet 'incident' a pu te… » Eren, agacé, l'interrompit : « Ce n'était pas un incident. Je ne me suis ridiculisé, Papa. _Jean_ a dû venir à ma rescousse !

\- Le fils des Kirstein ?

\- Celui-là même… » Grisha prit un air songeur : « Un brave garçon ce petit…

\- Quoi ? Brave, Jean ? ... Oh attends ! Non, ne fais pas cette tête ! Beurk ! Jean ? Mon prétendant ? Plutôt épouser le Vieux qui Pue ! Tu sais, celui qui se fait pipi dessus sans s'en rendre compte…

\- Eren, enfin…

\- Non, non. On n'est pas en train de parler de ça. Je vais totalement ignorer que tu ais pu ne serait-ce que proposer un truc pareil… » Amusé, malgré lui, l'Alpha agita la tête : « Bien ! Oublions ça pour l'instant… Tu sais, quand on tombe de scelle, il faut tout de suite remonter à cheval. Si on veut s'éviter une peur de… » Eren grimaça : « Je n'ai pas peur de retourner dans l'arène…

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui ! » Ce n'était pas faux. Eren n'avait pas peur de se retrouver à nouveau dans l'arène. Il n'en avait juste plus _aucune_ envie. Il se savait incapable de tuer un Dragon et en avait plus que marre de se ridiculiser face à ce groupe d'Alphas élitistes. Il ne savait plus trop quoi faire de sa vie et comment atteindre ses buts mais…tuer des Dragons pour prouver sa valeur n'était plus dans ses plans d'avenir ou présent.

S'il tuait un Dragon, Eren ne pourrait plus regarder Levi en face…

Pas que ça ait la moindre importance, surtout parce que la créature pourrait bientôt reprendre son envol et que…

Enfin bref.

C'était vrai pour l'instant et ça suffisait amplement.

Grisha plissa les yeux : « Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Oui, certain. Je n'ai pas peur de retourner dans l'arène…

\- Alors quel est le problème ? Tu ne veux plus te confronter à tes camarades, c'est ça ? » Eren cligna des yeux, pris au dépourvu. Son père en tira des conclusions : « Eren, l'honneur, on peut le récupérer ! En persévérant et…

\- Papa ! Enfin ! Tu faisais tout pour que je ne me retrouve pas dans cette arène et maintenant on dirait que tu cherches à m'y propulser ! Il faut savoir ce que tu veux !

\- Je veux… » Grisha se frotta le visage d'une main. Puis il haussa les épaules : « Je veux honorer notre parole. Tu dois finir ta formation, tu dois savoir comment te défendre et…

\- Choisir un époux qui prendra au final toutes les décisions à ma place de toutes les manières…

\- Eren. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne. Ta mère et moi, on était une équipe. Des partenaires ! Pas… » A la mention de sa mère, en voyant l'éclat de tristesse qui ternissait les yeux de son père à chaque fois qu'il en parlait, l'estomac d'Eren se tordit. La culpabilité le rongeait. Sa mère leur avait été enlevé par des Dragons et lui, il était incapable de la venger… Il baissa les yeux.

Grisha reprit, d'une voix compatissante : « Ecoute, qu'importe ! Oublions tout ça. Je veux que tu profites du moment. Je vais manger avec Franklin, pas besoin que tu cuisines ce soir. Va plutôt rejoindre tes camarades à la Tour nord-ouest. Ils t'attendent… » Eren papillonna : « Quoi ?!

\- Keith veut que vous passiez un moment ensemble avant la séance de demain. Vous allez commencer à vous attaquer au gros bestiau. Je ne voudrais pas te gâcher la surprise mais je crois que ce sera un Braguettaure… » Eren écarquilla les yeux : « Quoi ?! » Grisha sourit : « Comme celui que tu as écrabouillé…

\- Ce n'est pas drôle. J'ai blessé des gens, Papa… » Grisha se racla la gorge et lui tapota l'épaule avec maladresse : « Bref. Ce soir, tu les rejoins pour griller quelques morceaux et écouter quelques histoires de bataille. C'est l'occasion parfaite pour te replonger dans le bain. Tu verras, plus personne ne se souvient de ta mésaventure ! » Eren n'avait pas envie de plus inquiéter son père alors il accepta de quitter la chaumière et se rendit à reculons sur les lieux du rendez-vous.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Il était sûrement un temps où Eren aurait lui aussi apprécier ce genre de moment.

Illuminés par la lueur du feu, assis en cercle, les recrues écoutaient avec passion les récits de Keith et des batailles légendaires qu'il avait mené aux côtés de ses hommes sur terre, comme sur mer. Les Alphas s'esclaffaient, s'enflammaient. Les histoires étaient remplies de détails sanguinolents, d'exploits sanguinaires…chacun y allait de son commentaire : « Moi aussi je finirais par estropier chacun des monstres que j'affronterais ! Histoire de leur faire payer ! » Conny s'était exclamé avec emphase. Eren lui avait jeté un regard morne, sans vie. Mais Keith, lui, ricana : « Pas la peine mon grand ! Ce qu'il faut vraiment, c'est viser les ailes ou la queue. Parce que sans, ils ne peuvent plus voler et un Dragon qui ne peut pas voler ? C'est un dragon mort. » Eren écarquilla les yeux.

Il avait à peine goûter au morceau de poulet qu'on avait piqué sur une broche pour qu'il le fasse cuire.

Bien qu'aucun de ses camarades n'eut fait plus que lui lancer un bref regard à son arrivée. Il n'avait pas d'appétit. Une part de lui-même ne cessait de se poser des questions sur la version 'Dragon' de chacune des histoires qu'il entendait. Ce Braguettaure aurait-il démembré cette fillette si elle n'avait pas tenté de se défendre à l'aide d'une fourche ? Ce Gronk aurait-il mis le feu à cette ferme si son propriétaire n'avait pas eu la bonne idée d'en peindre les murs en jaune et noir ? C'était comme tout à coup découvrir qu'ils y avaient eu un nombre incalculable de blessés et de morts… pour rien. C'était déprimant. Super déprimant.

Mais rien ne lui avait autant glacé le sang que la dernière affirmation de Keith.

Sous le regard perçant de Jean, qui, étrangement n'avait pas dit grand-chose de la soirée, Eren profita du début d'une nouvelle histoire pour s'éclipser et quitter les hauteurs de la Tour. Il n'avait plus envie d'écouter ou de participer à cette mascarade morbide. A l'idée du corps sans vie de Levi, allongé au sol, son cœur se comprimait autant que si on lui avait présenté le cadavre d'un des villageois. Il ne le considérait juste plus comme une bête ou l'ennemi. C'était…quelqu'un. Avec son caractère, ses petites manies. Un mort était un mort. Dans un camp comme de l'autre. Cette réalisation lui rendait toute cette situation insupportable.

Il allait tout faire pour que Levi guérisse au plus vite.

Et quelque part, tout au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ce serait la dernière fois que Shinganshina connaitrait la moindre attaque de Furie Nocturne.

Du moins, il commençait à y croire.

* * *

 _ **Les choses se précisent!**_

 _ **Déjà dans ce troisième chapitre, on voit des choses se dessiner.**_

 _ **Dans le prochain?**_

 _ **On verra plus de Eren et Levi, dans le détail (d'autres scènes du film manquent encore à l'appel! J'ai pris des libertés dans l'agencement et tout...m'enfin bon c'était inévitable.)**_

 _ **On verra aussi un retour dans l'arène, du Eren badass (?)**_

 _ **Alors, vous avez pensé quoi de ce chapitre?**_

 _ **\- Eren le boulet? (#arène)**_

 _ **\- Jean et ses motivations à être une vraie bite? (Eren, tu es vraiment aveugle mon pauvre...)**_

 _ **\- Armin (celui qui voit tout, le GRAND, l'unique)**_

 _ **\- Grisha (être à la masse c'est de famille)**_

 _ **\- Levi?**_

 ** _C'est dur de pouvoir transcrire des choses ou vous faire vous attacher au personnage quand il ne peut pas encore s'exprimer comme il le faut...(bien entendu aucune scène sexuelle n'aura lieu entre un Dragon, même consentant, et un Humain, dans cette fiction! *rire inquiétant* En gros il faudra quand même un jour qu'il acquiert un corps humain, je ne pense pas vous décevoir en disant ça...ni même vous spoiler...(rire)_**

 ** _J'ai hâte de vous lire!_**

 **Plein plein plein de Love, Easyan.**


	4. Dépendance (part 1)

**HELLOOOO**

 _Comme convenu! Voici le chapitre 4 de How To Train Your Dragon!_

 _La réception de cette histoire ne cessera jamais de m'étonner! (Qui aurait cru qu'elle serait si bonne?!) Dans tous les cas, suivant l'avancement du film (avec bien entendu quelques ajouts de ma part), voici la suite de cette histoire délirante! (Et encore, vous n'avez pas encore vu à quel point je compte partir en quenouille avec la suite... ça va être funkie)._

 _J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu et je vous remercie très très fort de votre incroyable patience! De peur que ce chapitre ne dépasse les 30 pages, je l'ai coupé en deux (merci à ma petite soeur qui tout comme vous préfère encore avoir deux part et quelque chose à lire, qu'un pavé énorme séparé de mille ans d'attente! *rire gras*)_

 _Bonne lecture mes chats d'amour!_

* * *

 **How To Train Your Dragon**

 **Chapitre 4:** **Dépendance (part 1)**

Le réveil fut difficile.

L'idée de devoir quitter le confort de son lit douillet pour aller affronter dans l'arène un Dragon enragé, rendu agressif par sa captivité, n'avait vraiment rien d'excitant. Eren commençait sérieusement à prendre l'habitude de se rendre d'un point A à un point B en traînant des pieds. Il n'avait toujours aucune envie de se retrouver au centre du colisée et pourtant…voilà qu'il se tenait aux côtés des Alphas du groupe 1… qui, assez incroyablement, n'avaient pas fait la moindre remarque désobligeante à son arrivée ce matin-là. Ils avaient bien échangé quelques coups d'œil lourd de sens en se croyant discrets, mais aucun n'avait entrepris ouvertement de tourner l'Omega en ridicule comme à leur habitude. Jean, de son côté, avait visiblement décidé de tout simplement ignorer la présence d'Eren et se contentait d'échanger de temps à autres quelques phrases creuses avec son meilleur ami.

Impossible de ne pas deviner que Grisha et Keith avaient décidé de fourrer leur nez là où il n'avait rien à faire.

Eren n'était pas naïf au point de croire que la petite intervention de son père la veille au soir, n'avait aucun rapport avec la soudaine retenue des Alphas de son groupe d'apprentissage. Il y avait fort à parier que Grisha ait décidé de remonter les bretelles des recrues qu'il pensait responsable du soudain désintérêt total de son fils pour l'éventration dragonesque. Eren poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme alors que Keith leur ordonnait de s'armer d'un large seau d'eau. Chaque apprenti tentait de deviner sans succès le genre de défi qui allait leur être lancé d'une minute à l'autre tout en remplissant leur charge. Keith leur servit tout un couplet sur l'importance du travail d'équipe lors d'un affrontement contre un adversaire aussi féroce et robuste que peuvent l'être certains Dragons alors qu'il rejoignait d'un pas claudiquant son perchoir d'observation. Lorsqu'il leur révéla finalement le nom de l'ennemi du jour : « On commence doucement avec un Hideux Braguettaure enchaîné. Je vais lui lâcher un peu de mou et vous serez chargé de le rendre inoffensif. » Les autres recrues retinrent leur souffle. Pour sa part, Eren ayant déjà reçu l'information de la part de son père, se demandait distraitement si Levi s'était déjà aventuré hors de sa crevasse rocheuse en son absence.

Keith continua de donner ses instructions avec engouement, fier de son petit effet : « Lorsqu'on affronte un Braguettaure, il faut garder à l'esprit qu'une tête de Dragon mouillé, ne peut pas cracher de feu. C'est un détail qui prend toute son importance lorsqu'on affronte ce Dragon…l'une de ses têtes souffle du gaz tandis que la seconde l'enflamme…La plus grande difficulté que vous allez rencontrer sera donc de deviner laquelle est chargée de déclencher l'explosion de flammes… » Sans que l'Omega ne s'en rende compte, Marco s'était tout à coup retrouvé à quelques pas de lui… « Eren ! Tu n'as plus d'attèle, à ce que je vois. J'espère que tu n'as plus mal… » Eren esquissa un faible sourire : « Oui, ça va mieux. Merci… » Autour d'eux, les autres recrues Alphas s'étaient écartés les unes des autres et fixaient les épaisses portes closes derrière lesquelles la bête ronflait de colère.

Marco était visiblement nerveux et vomissait phrases sur phrases sans parvenir à se calmer : « Un Hideux Braguettaure, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on en soit déjà là… » Les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas et un nuage de fumée envahit l'arène, réduisant considérablement la visibilité des recrues. Eren fronça les sourcils et s'efforça de s'intéresser davantage à la tâche donnée. Il n'avait ni envie de mourir bêtement, ni envie de se ridiculiser à nouveau. Alors qu'il scrutait la fumée, les poils des bras hérissés, à l'écoute des grondements bestiaux qui semblaient les entourer de toute part, la voix fébrile de Marco lui parvint : « Crocs aiguisés comme des rasoirs…injecte du venin à ses victimes pour prédigérer…préfère les embuscades, déchiquète ses victimes… » Au comble de la nervosité, Eren ne se retint plus et lâcha un : « Marco ! Ferme-la ! » Bien senti. Il était essentiel de réussir à garder son calme dans une telle situation.

Le timing était indispensable à la réussite de leur mission…

Sans parvenir à voir ce qu'il se passait plus loin qu'à un mètre de distance, Eren dût attendre dans l'angoisse de voir apparaître l'ennemi.

Il entendit quelques cris et le bruit d'eau qu'on projetait. Mais la fumée ne cessait de s'épaissir et pas une seule fois le Dragon n'avait fait autre chose que gronder. Les autres ne devaient pas mieux s'en sortir qu'Eren et Marco. Pire, certains d'entre eux devaient déjà avoir perdu leur précieux atout en balançant leur eau sur la mauvaise cible… combien était encore en lice ? Une plainte leur parvint dans le brouillard : « Ah ! L'enfoiré ! Il m'a eu ! Un homme à terre ! Un homme à terre ! » Eren reconnut la voix de Conny juste avant que l'épaisse tête du Braguettaure ne jaillisse pile devant eux. En pleine panique Marco lui balança le contenu de son seau d'eau. La bête se figea une seconde avant d'ouvrir la gueule et laissé échapper d'entre ses crocs incroyablement pointus un dense jet de gaz verdâtre.

Sans demander son reste, Marco prit ses jambes à son cou.

Eren de son côté, bien que stupéfait par la soudaine apparition cauchemardesque, prit le temps malgré lui de détailler le Dragon qui ondulait de la tête face à lui.

Comme l'adolescent l'avait déjà remarqué lors de ses précédentes expériences dans l'arène, les Dragons les plus virulents que choisissaient de capturer les Guerriers du village étaient toujours l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Aussi, contrairement à ses semblables, cet Hideux Braguettaure avait les écailles majoritairement jaunes et ses tâches rougeâtres n'en paraissaient que plus menaçantes. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur grise envoûtante dans laquelle Eren se serait volontiers plongé si ses pupilles en fente ne lui donnaient pas un air aussi viscéralement dangereux. L'intelligence qu'il décela dans ce regard lui fit courir un long frisson le long de l'échine. L'intonation alarmée de Keith tira l'adolescent hors de sa rêverie : « Eren ! Il ne reste plus que toi ! » Instant que choisit l'autre tête pour faire son apparition. Paupières lourdes et air courroucé, cette facette du Braguettaure avait l'air beaucoup moins réfléchie.

Elle n'était qu'un large condensé de colère pure.

Eren leva son seau aussi haut que possible et tenta de projeter son contenu sur la seconde tête. Mais la bête s'était redressée de tout son long et l'eau retomba au sol dans un déplorable bruit mouiller. Ce nouvel échec pathétique donna à Eren une irrépressible envie de rouler des yeux, était-il humainement possible d'être aussi malchanceux que lui ? Allait-il un jour pouvoir, une seule fois, ressortir de cette arène sans avoir échappé de justesse à la mort ? Il commençait sérieusement à en douter…Keith hurla son prénom tandis que la première tête, la plus vicieuse des deux, lui fonçait dessus pour lui cracher un épais nuage de gaz au visage. Eren plissa le nez et tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas vomir en respirant l'effluve soufrée qui lui caressait la peau. Il trébucha en arrière et tomba à la renverse quand la seconde tête lui plongea dessus, tous crocs dehors et rugit de toutes ses forces.

Comme dans un rêve, Eren avait une vague conscience des cris effarés qui provenaient de quelque part sur sa droite.

Mais ses pensées tournaient tour à tour autour de l'éventualité de sa mort imminente et la présence pesante de la couleuvre bourdon qu'il avait glissé dans la poche intérieure de sa veste ce matin-là…Si Levi avait semblé effrayé par l'anguille, pourquoi ne pas tenter l'expérience avec l'un de ses comparses ? Dans un mouvement fluide, l'Omega ouvrit légèrement sa veste et exposa les couleurs vives de la couleuvre à la lumière du jour. Presque immédiatement, les pupilles du Braguettaure s'arrondirent d'effroi et il se mit à reculer en poussant de petits cris stridents. Sans perdre une minute, Eren se redressa doucement, le bras tendu en direction de la bête, la veste toujours décalée de façon à lui laisser entrevoir l'anguille rayée qui lui pendait sur l'épaule. L'adolescent s'avança ainsi, prudemment, jusqu'à ce que le Dragon, visiblement au bord de la syncope, fût retourné à reculons dans sa cage.

Un silence mortel s'abattit dans l'arène lorsque les lourdes portes de la cage se refermèrent sur le monstre silencieux.

Le cœur battant, d'une certaine façon, aussi choqué que les autres que son petit stratagème eut si bien marché, Eren resta planté là pendant un court instant. Puis très vite, l'immensité de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir lui apparut dans toute sa splendeur. Il se retourna pour faire face aux visages ahuris de ses camarades et de Keith. L'Omega déglutit puis profita de leur stupeur pour se diriger vivement vers la sortie tout en baragouinant : « Exercice terminé ! Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'on est libre…Je crois qu'il faut que j'y aille, j'ai promis de…enfin, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire donc…à très bientôt Keith ! » Et sans laisser le temps à quiconque de s'en remettre, Eren prit la poudre d'escampette.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

En toute sincérité, Eren savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait échapper à l'inquisition de son père ou/et Keith pendant plus d'une demi-journée.

Un laps de temps, qu'il comptait bien mettre à profit pour effectuer sa visite quotidienne au cœur de la forêt.

En réalité, son envie de revoir Levi n'avait jamais été aussi forte qu'au moment où, le cœur tambourinant dans la poitrine l'adolescent avait pris ses jambes à son cou et déserté le colisée. Son monde venait à nouveau d'effectuer un virage complet autour de son orbite. Rien n'était plus pareille maintenant qu'il avait l'assurance que ce qu'il avait découvert au sujet des Dragons au contact de la Furie Nocturne venait non seulement de lui sauver la vie, mais aussi de lui montrer qu'au final, il était dans son bon droit de ne plus vouloir exterminer les Dragons comme s'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires démons sans cœur. Certes, ces créatures étaient loin d'être amicales, mais au moins, elles étaient domptables, presque prévisibles, si on savait à quoi prêter attention. Cette tierce solution que l'Omega avait prié trouver, existait bel et bien. Une solution où plus personne, Homme ou Dragon, n'aurait plus à perdre la vie inutilement. Il leur suffisait à présent de 'comprendre' l'ennemi, de vraiment le connaître, pour qu'il ne représente plus le danger insurmontable qu'il avait pu incarner auparavant…

De peur que Keith ne parte à sa poursuite pour savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer dans l'arène, Eren ne prit que quelques minutes pour attraper sa besace, sa trousse de soin et son panier d'osier avant quitter sa hutte.

Après une rapide visite sur le quai du village pour se fournir en poissons frais, il décampa, ni une, ni deux, vers la forêt. Eren ne parvint à retrouver son calme et à arrêter de regarder par-dessus son épaule que lorsqu'il fut parfaitement englouti par le silence harmonieux du sous-bois. S'il devait vraiment dresser un bilan de cette matinée, il ne pouvait nier qu'il venait de connaître son premier véritable succès dans l'arène. Certes ce n'était pas aussi impressionnant que les exploits guerriers de Jean depuis le début de leur apprentissage mais c'était indéniablement plus surprenant. Eren venait de 'vaincre' un Dragon sans même avoir besoin de déployer la moindre arme…

Allait-il seulement être capable de transmettre ses découvertes et ses méthodes à l'ensemble du village ?

Il agita la tête et soupira de malaise.

Il ne fallait pas rêver. La haine qui consumait les villageois dataient de plus d'un siècle de lutte acharnée contre les Dragons. Elle s'enracinait profondément dans les consciences collectives, se nourrissait d'innombrables pertes humaines et de nombreuses catastrophes déclenchées par l'attaque continuelle des créatures du ciel sur leurs villages et embarcations…Si quelqu'un apprenait qu'Eren soignait en secret l'un des pires cauchemars connus de l'Humanité dans les bois…il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait de lui, ou pire…de Levi. Son cœur se comprima à cette pensée. Peut-être que la Furie n'était ni tactile, ni même avenante mais l'adolescent avait trouvé en elle un compagnon inattendu. Un camarade de jeu… Ce n'était pas un qu'un vulgaire animal de compagnie duquel Eren se serait épris, c'était plus.

Un ami.

La question était donc, cette étrange amitié était-elle au moins réciproque ?

Si Levi venait à guérir demain et prenait à nouveau son envol, finirait-il par revenir un beau soir ravager Shinganshina ?

L'Omega arrivait devant la pente qui menait au fond de la crevasse lorsqu'il se rendit à l'évidence qu'il n'avait absolument aucun moyen de s'assurer de la réponse à cette question…Depuis qu'il avait eu l'impression de rêver la voix du Dragon, la bête ne lui avait rien communiqué de plus que son nom. Eren aurait tout aussi bien pu halluciner puis interpréter comme il le voulait les réactions de la Furie… Le cœur lourd, il entreprit de descendre dans le nid rocheux de la crevasse. Levi, installé nonchalamment sur son tas de cendre favoris ouvrit à peine un œil à son arrivée. Eren haussa un sourcil : « Merci de ton enthousiasme… » Le Dragon souffla du nez et un petit nuage de cendres se souleva dans l'air.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il lui rendait visite, l'Omega se mit à raconter un peu tout et n'importe quoi pour meubler le silence. Cette fois-ci, c'était autant pour écarter ses noires pensées que pour raconter à haute voix la découverte déterminante qu'il avait fait le jour même : « Figures-toi que tu n'es pas le seul à flipper à la vue d'une bête anguille rayée…Franchement, vous repasserez pour l'image du Dragon maléfique sans cœur et sans âme…Une anguille ! Vous détalez à la vue d'une foutue anguille… » Levi ne vint le rejoindre que lorsqu'Eren eut renversé le contenu de son panier de poissons au sol.

Sans vraiment avoir l'air de lui prêter attention, la bête se mit à dévorer son butin, le museau quasiment entièrement fourré dans le seau d'osier. L'adolescent en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à ses attelles. Levi les avait très visiblement mâchonnées par endroit mais pour une fois, elles étaient plutôt restées en place. L'aile semblait s'être redressée et avaient cicatrisé sans complications. Eren s'entendit pousser un soupire de soulagement qu'il ne se savait pas retenir. La Furie allait guérir. Elle pourrait bientôt voler à nouveau, elle n'était plus en imminent danger de mort… son cœur s'alourdit à nouveau et il se permit de poser une main à plat sur le dos écaillé qui lui faisait face. Lisse, presque doux, d'une chaleur réconfortante, le corps épais du Dragon vibrait de vie. L'Omega se retint de tout simplement se laisser aller à lui faire un câlin, de peur que la bête n'y réagisse violemment.

Une certaine part de lui n'oubliait pas les multiples évènements qui avaient appris aux Hommes à se méfier des Dragons, la mort de sa mère, les navires coulées, les périodes de famine… Comment pouvait-il décemment espérer que les villageois laissent la moindre chance à Levi ?

La bête s'était peu à peu arrêtée de manger, yeux plissés, comme si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de concentrer toute son attention sur l'endroit où l'adolescent avait la main posée contre sa peau. La tête légèrement relevée, les pupilles en fente, le Dragon agita légèrement l'arrière train, comme pour vérifier ses appuis. Eren, tout à son observation de l'aile de Levi, ne se rendit compte de ce qu'il se passait que lorsque la Furie dans un sursaut, le fit chavirer sur son dos. Effaré, l'adolescent s'agrippa aussi bien que mal aux petites protubérances solides qui formaient une crête épineuse noire le long du dos du Dragon. La bête profita de l'absence temporaire d'attelles pour ouvrir ses deux ailes. Puis sans prévenir il fonça en avant et décolla du sol. Eren poussa un hurlement strident et ferma les yeux alors que le vent lui fouettait le visage. Levi fit quelques mètres dans les airs, battant frénétiquement des ailes avant de jeter un coup d'œil rapide à l'adolescent cramponné à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Pupilles étrécies, le Dragon entreprit de se débarrasser du poids mort d'un brusque virement sur la droite. Eren projeté par le choc fit un vol plané pour atterrir en plein dans le bassin d'eau de la crevasse. Il but la tasse avant de reprendre ses esprits et réussir à flotter. Son regard suivit rapidement la silhouette cahotante de Levi dans les airs. Bien qu'elle semble lutter contre son aile pour la maintenir dans la bonne position de vol, la Furie parvenait à s'élever toujours plus haut. L'Omega, trempé jusqu'au os, frissonnant dans la fraîcheur glaciale du bassin, voyait la bête s'éloigner avec un poids de plus en plus lourd sur le cœur. Et voilà que le jour qu'il redoutait tant était arrivé…Levi volait et comptait visiblement quitter cet endroit aussi vite que possible…Eren ne s'était pas attendu à des adieux ou à un geste particulier de reconnaissance, mais une certaine part de lui-même n'avait pu s'empêcher de croire que leur rapprochement avait été aussi important pour lui que pour le Dragon…

Soudain, comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre en plein vol, Levi se mit à chuter.

Effaré, Eren se retrouva à hurler son nom avant même d'en avoir conscience. Le corps de la bête se dirigeait tout droit vers le bassin d'eau, un peu plus loin. Et sans prendre la peine d'y réfléchir à deux fois, l'adolescent se mit à nager dans sa direction avec les forces du désespoir. Levi frappa l'eau et glissa sur quelques mètres avant de lentement se mettre à couler. Quand Eren l'atteignit, la bête se débattait déjà pour rester à la surface. Sans même prêter attention au fait qu'il risquait fort d'être coulé par le poids conséquent du Dragon ou même accidentellement transpercé par ses griffes acérées, l'adolescent se glissa de façon à pouvoir coller son corps contre le sien et passer un bras par-dessous son épaule et le soutenir : « Tout va bien ! On va rejoindre la berge ! Calme-toi Levi ! Tout va bien ! Nage ! » Il répétait inlassablement ces paroles rassurantes alors qu'il battait des pieds et du bras avec frénésie, espérant réussir à les traîner tous les deux vers la terre ferme.

Plus vite qu'il ne s'y serait attendu, les grondements de détresse de Levi se stoppèrent et la bête se mit à maladroitement imiter son mouvement. Ils nagèrent tant bien que mal jusqu'à pouvoir se hisser hors de l'eau. Là, Eren s'effondra sur le dos, bras écartés, le souffle court et cligna rapidement des yeux. Décidément, tout se passait bien trop vite aujourd'hui pour qu'il n'ait vraiment le temps d'assimiler…Il lui fallait trouver une excuse à fournir pour expliquer qu'il se soit tout à coup transformé en charmeur de Dragons professionnel et maintenant, voilà qu'il se retrouvait à sauver une Furie Nocturne de la noyade alors que celle-ci avait indéniablement essayé de s'enfuir...et de se débarrasser de lui.

L'Omega toussa, cracha une gerbe d'eau puis gronda, paupières closes : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, imbécile de Dragon ?! » Levi ne lui répondit que par un grognement mouillé avant de cracher un jet d'eau et d'agiter la tête. Eren lui jeta un regard noir : « Où tu croyais aller avec une aile seulement à moitié guérie ?! Crétin ! » L'adolescent se redressa sur ses coudes : « Et merci pour le vol plané ! La prochaine fois, tente tes conneries tout seul ! » Eren était en colère mais il était incapable de savoir contre qui ou quoi. Après tout, il était _naturel_ pour la Furie de tenter de retrouver les siens à la première occasion. Et normal aussi qu'elle n'essaie pas de lui dire adieu et qu'elle n'éprouve aucun remord à essayer de se débarrasser de l'Humain collant qui lui tournait autour…

Il y avait fort à parier que Levi n'arrêterait pas d'attaquer les villages humains avec ses congénères même si un Humain l'avait guéri et nourri pendant toute une période de son existence. Eren allait être oublié aussi vite qu'il était apparu dans la vie du Dragon… L'Omega se laissa retomber en arrière puis se frotta nerveusement les cheveux des deux mains : « Mais qu'est-ce que je fous de ma vie ?! Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai aidé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas tout simplement tué ?! A quoi bon ce… » Cirque ? Moment de pure folie ? Eren trahissait les siens, Levi n'était qu'en convalescence…cette courte trêve n'avait aucun avenir…Et tant qu'Eren n'accepterait pas de livrer la Furie aux autorités compétentes, il ne pourrait même pas décemment faire profiter à tous des découvertes qu'il avait faite sur l'ennemi…

Le Dragon s'était légèrement redressé, avait planté son regard vers le bleu pâle du ciel avant de pousser une plainte déchirante et laissé retomber sa lourde tête sur ses pattes avant. Comme pour tester une nouvelle fois la flexibilité de ses ailes, il les ouvrit et battit doucement l'air. Bien qu'elle paraisse plus fragile et légèrement tordue, son aile blessée paraissait déjà prête à le porter hors de ses murs rocheux et pourtant…Eren fronça les sourcils : « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris là-haut ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es retourné en arrière ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas parti comme tu le voulais ? Est-ce que ton aile serait plus abîmée que je ne le croyais ? » Levi se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir sur le côté et de lui montrer les crocs sans produire le moindre son. Irrité, Eren répliqua : « Pas besoin d'être un vrai connard ! Je viens encore de te sauver la mise je te signale ! Sale bête… » Le Dragon se traîna loin de lui, jusqu'à pouvoir à nouveau chauffer son nid de cendre d'une boule de feu qui eut le plus grand mal à jaillir hors de sa gueule. Puis il s'enroula sur lui-même, dos à l'Omega.

Eren se redressa et jura avant de s'écrier : « Je dois être complètement taré de continuer à t'aider ! » Il se releva, le corps alourdi par ses vêtements mouillés et penaud, se dirigea, accablé, vers sa besace. Il ramassa le seau d'osier, sa sacoche et tout son fatras avant de silencieusement prendre le chemin de retour vers le village. Sur le coup, il ne pouvait être plus indifférent à l'évolution de la blessure du Dragon ou même plus certain de ne plus éprouver la moindre envie d'entretenir la moindre relation avec Levi. Pourquoi s'accrocher à ce point ? Pourquoi s'investir autant puisque tout pouvait virer au cauchemar d'une minute à l'autre ?

Tout comme il se l'était promis le jour où il était parti à la recherche de la Furie avec la ferme intention de l'achever, Eren comptait dorénavant laisser la Furie livrée à son propre sort, sans plus s'en inquiéter. Si le Dragon survivait, tant mieux pour lui. S'il mourait, c'était un point de plus à ajouter au score de l'Humanité…

Il lui suffit de parcourir la moitié du chemin pour se rendre compte qu'exactement comme ce jour-là, il ne se sentait pas plus apte à laisser Levi livré à lui-même qu'il n'avait été capable de le tuer une fois face au fait accompli. Certes, Eren avait eu le cœur lourd et avait éprouvé un véritable choc à voir la silhouette du Dragon s'éloigner de la crevasse. Mais ce qui l'avait bien plus marqué, c'était le soulagement palpable qui lui avait empli l'esprit quand il avait constaté que la bête était sur voie de la guérison. Rien n'équivalait le contentement qu'avait ressenti l'Omega en voyant s'éloigner le spectre de la mort que l'avertissement de Keith avait semblé faire peser au-dessus du Dragon…Et c'était sans parler du moment où tout à coup, la Furie s'était écroulée en plein vol et qu'Eren l'avait crue morte…

Etait-il normal que l'idée de finalement perdre Levi puisse l'angoisser à ce point ?

Avant cet instant, l'adolescent ignorait qu'il était possible d'autant être en désaccord avec soi-même.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Eren était à peine de retour à Shinganshina que l'ambiance pesante qui y régnait lui dressa tous les poils de la nuque.

Comme visiblement ses malheurs n'arrivaient que par trois, l'adolescent ne prit même pas la peine de rentrer chez lui pour se décharger avant de se diriger d'un pas leste vers la place du village. En quelques rumeurs glanées de-ci de-là auprès des villageois préoccupés qui discutaient un peu partout, Eren comprit bien vite de quoi il en retournait…Des dix bateaux de pêches partis un jour plus tôt, un seul était rentré au port. Dans un état déplorable. L'Omega n'avait pas besoin de voir les dégâts de ses yeux pour savoir à quoi s'attendre. Pourtant, il fit l'effort de se traîner jusqu'au débarcadère, une boule au ventre. S'imaginer une chose et la constater, c'était comme le jour et la nuit. Une fois sur les lieux, Eren se stoppa net. Les mines sombres des pêcheurs, leurs blessures, les traces de brûlures à peine éteintes qui marquaient leur embarcation… Comment ne pas s'en vouloir trois fois plus qu'avant d'avoir ainsi pactiser avec l'ennemi ? Contrairement à ces hommes et femmes courageux qui prenaient la mer pour subvenir aux besoins de leur peuple et leur famille, Eren fraternisait gentiment avec la menace.

Grisha, un air grave sculpté sur le visage, écoutait avec attention le récit du maître pêcheur.

L'Omega se faufila parmi les curieux et finit par réussir à se glisser non loin de son père. D'un coup d'œil, il discerna la queue de cheval caractéristique d'Hanji qui s'agitait sur le pont. La Guérisseuse devait avoir été appelé d'urgence sur les lieux, pour sauver la vie des blessés qui pouvaient encore être sauvés. Et pendant ce temps ? Au lieu de l'assister, Eren se laissait martyriser dans les bois par une Furie Nocturne blessée qu'il aurait dû achever depuis belle lurette… « …Je ne sais pas ce qui les as dissuadés de s'attaquer au village pour l'instant…mais les Dragons semblent nous attendre en mer, à rôder dans les airs à la recherche de bateaux de pêche à attaquer. Ils se dissimulaient dans les nuages épais et nous ont fondu dessus… » La voix brisée du maître pêcheur était emplie d'amertume. Eren baissa les yeux et serra les poings.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Après une succession d'attaques plus fréquentes qu'à l'accoutumée, les Dragons avaient tout à coup cesser les pillages pour se concentrer sur les bateaux de pêche ?! Avec le trou monumental qu'ils avaient déjà causés dans les réserves de bétails et les dégâts considérables que leurs jets enflammés avaient provoqués dans les champs environnants…que cherchaient-ils au juste ? A tous les voir mourir de faim ?! L'hiver approchait à grand pas…où allaient-ils pouvoir se fournir de quoi y survivre si les Dragons s'évertuaient à réduire à néant toutes leurs sources de nourriture ?

Grisha avait la mâchoire crispée lorsqu'il répondit, une main compatissante posée sur l'épaule du pêcheur dépité : « Ne vous en faites pas. Vous avez fait tout ce que vous avez pu. C'est déjà un miracle que vous ayez pu secourir autant de monde…Nous allons prendre les mesures qui s'imposent… » Son regard glissa soudain vers Eren et l'Omega s'entendit déglutir. C'était à cause de lui que les Guerriers avaient dû abandonner l'idée de chercher l'hypothétique nid des Dragons avant l'arrivée de l'hiver…L'adolescent s'attendait à subir les foudres de son père, comme il avait toutes les raisons de les subir, quand au contraire, celui-ci lui plaça une main ferme sur l'épaule et déclara : « Grâce aux conseils d'Eren, les Guerriers sont encore majoritairement présents au village, nous allons vous faire monter sur un navire de transport et vous accompagner avec un bateau de guerre. Ces sales bestioles ne vont pas réussir à nous affamer…foi de Jaëger. » Eren en resta bouche bée.

Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à être remercié.

Sa culpabilité faillit lui percer un trou dans l'estomac.

Sa poitrine était comme comprimée et il n'arrivait pas à défroncer les sourcils. C'était soit ça, soit il laissait couler les larmes de frustration qui lui piquaient les yeux. La reconnaissance présente dans les paroles de son père était une pire torture que d'être marqué au fer rouge. Eren avait tout à coup l'impression de porter la preuve de sa trahison à la vue et aux sus de tous. Il ne s'éternisa pas sur les lieux de sinistre et retrouva l'abri de sa hutte sans oser croiser le regard de quiconque sur son chemin.

Pendant tout le reste de la soirée, il se fit violence pour écarter toutes pensées parasitaires concernant la Furie Nocturne.

Il prépara de quoi nourrir bon nombre des blessés, transporta le tout jusqu'à la hutte d'Hanji sans oublier d'en récupérer un bol pour son père. Puis il se redit dans l'édifice principal du village et aida comme il le pouvait à retranscrire les zones d'attaques sur les cartes dont se servaient les navigateurs, consigner les Dragons aperçus lors de l'attaque et garder des traces écrites relatant l'incident. A la fin de la journée, il était exténué, avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon, mais ne se sentait absolument pas absout de tous ses péchés. Levi était toujours en vie, et toujours une menace pour l'avenir de Shinganshina. Eren était toujours celui qui avait permis à une telle menace d'exister au plus proche du village.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

 _Eren s'était tant appliqué à écarter le Dragon de ses pensées que lorsque ce soir-là, bien allongé dans son lit, il avait été frappé de plein fouet par la vivacité du rêve qui l'avait happé, il en eut le souffle coupé._

 _Ce qu'il y avait de plus frappant, c'était l'authenticité, la puissance, des sensations qui lui soulevaient les poils des bras, faisaient battre frénétiquement son cœur, lui donnaient le vertige, la folle impression de flotter dans le vide. Une liberté sans commune mesure, exaltante. Il **volait**. Plus haut qu'il n'en aurait jamais rêvé. Les jambes enserrées autour du corps massif et rassurant qui vibrait de bonheur sous lui, Eren chevauchait les nuages, soutenu par Levi. Rapide, silencieux, le Dragon fendait l'air avec une maîtrise gracieuse qui donnait le tournis. Eren laissa échapper un éclat de rire quand soudain, bras en l'air, ses doigts effleurèrent une nappe de nuages frais. Avant même d'en être pleinement conscient, il enlaçait l'épais cou noir de la Furie et se laissait instinctivement pencher sur le côté alors que la bête effectuait un virage serré qui lui fit siffler les oreilles. _

_A deux, ils régnaient sans partage sur le vaste ciel._

 _La liberté qui lui emplissait les poumons lui fit pousser un hurlement affranchisseur. Lorsqu'enfin son cri se perdit dans le silence, Eren entendit résonner des tréfonds de son esprit, une voix suave et posée, presque moqueuse, quoique calme : **« Je vois…c'est ça la solution… »** Cette voix lui était étrangement familière et pourtant, totalement inconnue : « Qui ? » Le Dragon survola en planant le village éclairé parcimonieusement par les torches géantes de ses tours d'observation. Eren, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles, tentait tant bien que mal d'identifier la provenance de cette voix qui murmurait à présent une infinité de phrases différentes à la fois. C'était comme être coincé dans le flot continue de pensées trop rapides pour être saisies. La Furie survolait la forêt lorsque l'Omega parvint enfin à mieux discerner le cours principal des mots qui flottaient en pagailles dans son crâne : **« Je ne peux pas m'éloigner de toi…j'ai besoin de toi si je veux pouvoir quitter cet endroit… »** Abasourdi l'adolescent baissa lentement les yeux vers la masse de plus en plus sombre du Dragon qui vrombissait sous ses doigts écartés. Eren s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque soudain, il se retrouva à tomber en chute libre, droit vers la crevasse rocheuse qu'il connaissait si bien. _

_L'impact de sa chute ne lui infligea aucune douleur et le cri étranglé qui avait manqué de lui échapper lui mourut au fond de la gorge._

 _L'Omega se redressa avec prudence. Il avait tout à coup l'impression que son corps était beaucoup trop lourd et pataud. Ses membres étaient de véritables ancres de ferrailles et à peine assis, il n'aspirait déjà plus qu'à une seule chose, retrouver la liberté sans limite du ciel. Cette légèreté euphorisante…_ **« _Moi aussi_ , _j'aimerais pouvoir y retourner…reviens, Humain. Je t'emmènerai dans les airs. Viens à moi, et je t'offrirais la liberté dont tu rêves…_ »** _Un frisson parcourut tout le corps d'Eren alors qu'il se sentait sombrer petit à petit. Son corps, de plus en plus lourd, s'enfonçait dans le sol comme dans un marécage. Il suffoquait d'avance à l'idée d'être enterré vivant… **« Viens à moi et je te prêterais mes ailes… »** L'adolescent tendit le bras, comme pour saisir le bleu sombre du ciel nocturne qu'il discernait de plus en plus mal dans les ténèbres. _

_Cette voix, il s'en souvenait._

 _C'était la voix qu'il avait entendu ce soir-là, le soir où il avait cru entendre le prénom du Dragon pour la première fois… « Levi ? Levi, c'est toi ?_

 **\- Viens à moi, Humain…**

 _\- Attends, je…je m'enfonce…_

 **\- Viens… »** _La voix s'effaçait dans les ténèbres, comme tout le reste. Pris de panique, Eren hurla une dernière fois : « LEVI ! » Avant d'être complètement englouti._

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

« Levi ! »

Son propre cri le tira brutalement des affres du sommeil. Le cœur battant, la main tendue devant lui comme s'il essayait de s'extraire du marécage d'ombres qui l'avait submergé dans son cauchemar, Eren remarqua avec un train de retard la présence insolite d'une main sur son épaule. Dans un sursaut, il s'écarta de son père, les yeux écarquillés. Grisha, surprit par la brusquerie de son geste, s'était légèrement reculé, les deux mains levées en signe de rémission. L'Omega reprit son souffle et se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux. Inquiet, son père demanda : « Qui est Levi ? » L'adolescent déglutit et répliqua : « Levi ? J'ai dit ça ?... » L'intonation de Grisha était compatissante lorsqu'il répondit : « Tu as fait un sacré cauchemar…je suppose qu'on passe tous une sale nuit de temps en temps… » Eren acquiesça rapidement et prit une grande inspiration : « Désolé…j'ai dû te réveiller en criant…

\- Non, en vérité, je comptais venir te réveiller moi-même… » Puis Grisha prit un air grave et demanda : « Quand est-ce que tu comptais me le dire ? ... » Eren fronça les sourcils, mal à l'aise : « Te dire quoi ?...

\- Tu sais pourtant qu'il n'y a rien qui puisse m'échapper dans ce village… » De plus en plus nerveux, l'Omega fit de son mieux pour ne pas céder à la panique qui lui enflait dans l'estomac : « Pardon ?

\- Eren, voyons. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais pu penser que je n'en entendrai pas parler…toutes ses heures passer à t'enfuir dans la forêt, cette quantité incroyable de poissons que tu as l'air d'ingurgiter… » La respiration de l'adolescent perdit tout rythme. Effaré, il leva une main comme pour apaiser son père et balbutia : « Papa, je peux tout t'expliquer, je…

\- Tu t'entraînes en cachette ! C'est ça ! » L'Omega marqua une longue pause, bouche bée. Grisha continua, une fierté non contenue dans la voix : « Je pensais que te laisser t'entraîner avec les Alphas était une mauvaise idée…et au début, j'avoue que j'espérais que tu finisses par craquer face à la difficulté mais…de quoi est-ce que je m'inquiétais ?! Tu n'es pas mon fils pour rien ! » Il lui tapota même l'épaule avant de poursuivre : « Tu as fais une véritable prouesse dans l'arène hier ! Keith n'en revient pas ! Il est même venu jusqu'ici pour m'en informer ce matin ! Je lui ai proposé de rester pour le petit-déjeuner, histoire qu'on puisse en parler tous les trois… » Eren cessa de suivre le fil de la conversation pendant quelques secondes.

Il avait presque failli se trahir, parce qu'il avait eu la certitude qu'on avait découvert son secret…il venait de peu d'éviter la pire boulette de sa vie…

Grisha continuait son monologue : « Il n'y a pas à avoir honte de s'entraîner plus dur que les autres ! Tu sais, à ton âge, je prenais moi aussi très au sérieux mon apprentissage ! Bien que tu sois un Omega, tu n'as aucune envie de te laisser dépasser par tous ces Alphas et…quoiqu'on en dise au village, bien que parfois ça te pousse à faire des erreurs d'une gravité monumentale, j'ai toujours secrètement admiré ta détermination... » Eren faillit en laisser tomber sa mâchoire.

Quel choc !

Lui qui avait toujours rêvé d'entendre ses mots…ne recevait l'approbation de son père que lorsqu'il se rendait, paradoxalement, coupable de la pire trahison imaginable…Ne pouvant plus supporter ce qu'il entendait, Eren interrompit son père : « Ce n'est rien Papa. Vraiment, je…je ne voulais pas me faire autant remarquer et… » Un large sourire aux lèvres, Grisha lui ébouriffa rapidement les cheveux : « Ne joue pas le modeste ! Et viens plutôt profiter du petit-déjeuner pour mieux nous expliquer ton exploit ! » Puis sans lui demander son avis, quitta la chambre de son fils d'un pas guilleret.

Eren se laissa retomber en arrière, saisit son oreiller et s'en servit pour étouffer le cri de frustration qu'il ne put s'empêcher de pousser avant de devoir enfin quitter la sécurité de son lit douillet. Maintenant, il n'avait plus que quelques secondes pour inventer un mensonge plausible sur la façon qu'il avait eu de faire reculer le Braguettaure sans avoir à le frapper ou même le menacer d'une arme quelconque…

Voilà une journée qui commençait bien…

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Fort heureusement, il y avait si peu d'Omégas à Shinganshina que personne n'y connaissait quasiment rien.

En prétextant avoir découvert une capacité inhérente à sa nature d'Omega, Eren avait pu s'en sortir sans trop mentir et sans avoir à s'expliquer en détails sur la manière dont il s'y était pris pour faire fuir le Braguettaure. Cette explication bancale ne suffirait certainement pas assez longtemps pour tout expliquer, mais elle avait le mérite de largement lui accorder le temps de trouver mieux. Et par miracle, elle avait suffi à contenter Keith et Grisha. Les deux Alphas s'étaient alors mis à parler de vieux contes quasiment oubliés pendant tout le repas. Eren s'était donc contenté d'écouter et d'acquiescer quand l'attendait de lui, avant d'annoncer qu'il devait continuer de _'s'entraîner'_ s'il voulait encore progresser et s'éclipser à la première occasion venue.

Trop heureux d'avoir réussi à éviter le pire, l'Omega ne prit même pas la peine d'y réfléchir à deux fois lorsqu'il se dirigea d'un pas leste vers le couvert du sous-bois.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois le chemin bien entamé qu'Eren se retrouva à remettre en question la justesse de sa décision. Etait-il vraiment prêt à revoir Levi si tôt ? Bien que la question appartienne davantage au domaine du 'quand' que du 'est-ce que', l'adolescent était loin d'avoir envie de retrouver le Dragon dans l'immédiat. La fierté et la confiance que lui accordé son père continuait de peser lourd dans la balance, sachant qu'il était actuellement en train de trahir tout ce en quoi Grisha croyait. Eren leva les yeux au ciel et se stoppa. A quoi bon se poser autant de questions ? Il y avait de grandes chances que la Furie eut déjà quitté l'île. Après tout, elle n'avait plus d'attelle pour bloquer son aile et avait déjà tenté la veille un vol pas trop mal réussi…Un grand soupire plus tard, l'Omega s'était remis en route. Que Levi fut là ou non, Eren avait bien l'intention de mettre un terme à l'incertitude qui lui rongeait les entrailles.

Une fois arrivé près de la crevasse, un simple coup d'œil en contrebas lui permit d'avoir une réponse à sa question.

Levi n'était plus là.

Eren s'efforça d'étouffer le lourd sentiment d'abandon et la tristesse qui lui pesaient sur le cœur. Il avait compris la veille qu'en dépit de son attachement et de sa fascination pour le Dragon, la réciproque était bien loin d'être vraie. Il eut une vague pensée pour le rêve/cauchemar qui l'avait tant agité la nuit précédente et l'écarta tout aussitôt. Bien qu'il ait eu l'impression que la Furie avait tout particulièrement réagi à la mention du prénom Levi, rien ne lui avait jamais prouvé qu'elle avait acquiescé au fait qu'il s'agisse bel et bien du sien. De plus, qu'était-il censé retenir du rêve/cauchemar ? Qu'il était possible qu'il chevauche un Dragon ? Que celui-ci lui avait ordonné de revenir à la crevasse le lendemain ? Ou encore, que la créature était réellement capable de communiquer avec des Humains ? Non…c'était un véritable délire. Depuis, Eren avait passé d'innombrables heures en compagnie de la Furie et jamais la bête n'avait semblé particulièrement comprendre ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Elle n'avait pas non plus tenté de communiquer, d'une façon ou d'une autre, avec lui.

Bien qu'elle ait paru sensible dans une certaine mesure à son timbre de voix ou ses changements d'intonations, ce n'était rien qu'un chien ou un chat, ne puisse faire.

L'adolescent descendit distraitement la pente et s'avança sur l'îlot sans bien savoir ce qu'il cherchait de plus. D'une démarche pesante, il s'approcha du tas de cendre sur lequel Levi adorait tant somnoler en sa présence. Il resta planter là pendant un bon moment, l'esprit vide. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit le tire de ses pensées. Sourcils froncés, Eren releva la tête avec agacement pour scruter le ciel et enfin trouver d'où pouvait provenir le ' _flap flap'_ ennuyant qu'il entendait clairement depuis presque une minute. Quand son regard capta enfin la masse sombre qui se dirigeait doucement vers lui, son cœur fit un bond. Les ailes étendues, Levi profitait de la résistance du vent pour se laisser doucement retomber sur l'îlot de terre. Il paraissait encore un peu gêné par son aile blessée, mais à part ça, rien n'aurait pu justifier son impromptu retour dans sa prison de pierre improvisée.

Une fois que le Dragon fut enfin sur la terre ferme, un instant de totale immobilité s'étira dans le temps.

La Furie se tenait sur ses quatre pattes, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, comme si elle scrutait la forêt à l'affut d'un éventuel ennemi. L'Omega était comme figé sur place, stupéfait par sa présence. Et enfin, le Dragon ouvrit la gueule et poussa une plainte agacée. Apparemment, les bois étaient vacants de tout ennemi justifiant l'immobilité imbécile de l'Humain et il n'avait aucune envie de chercher davantage ce qui pouvait expliquer son étrange comportement. De son côté, Eren abandonna absolument toute trace de prudence et contre tout ce que lui hurlait son instinct de préservation, s'élança vers Levi. Surpris par son mouvement soudain, celui-ci s'était redressé sur ses pattes arrière et reçu de plein fouet l'embrassade de l'Omega. Il bascula en arrière en poussant un geignement étonné et se retrouva bien vite à poser les pattes avant sur le dos de l'Humain pour s'assurer qu'il ne glisse pas pendant leur chute.

Le visage enfoui dans le poitrail lisse et chaud du Dragon, Eren se laissa aller à éclater de rire, se débarrassant dans le procédé de tout résidu de l'angoisse qui lui avait oppressé la poitrine quand il avait constaté l'absence de Levi. Ce ne fut qu'une fois soulagé et calmé par les battements réguliers du cœur qui cognait sous son oreille, qu'il prit conscience de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Non seulement Levi s'était laissé approcher brusquement sans lui arracher la tête, mais en plus, Eren se retrouvait même à le câliner comme il n'aurait jamais osé y penser auparavant. Ebahi, il redressa la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec le regard perçant de la bête. Une lueur d'incompréhension et contentement y brillait. L'adolescent se racla la gorge, embarrassé sans bien savoir pourquoi, puis déclara : « Je croyais que tu étais parti… » Le Dragon se contenta de rouler des yeux avant de gentiment l'écarter et se repositionner sur ses quatre pattes. Eren poursuivit : « Même si elle n'est pas tout à fait guérie, ton aile à l'air de pouvoir te supporter…pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas rentré chez toi ? Ou que ce soit… » Levi lui lança un coup d'œil morne.

Eren eut la vague impression qu'il était en train de le traiter d'idiot.

Troublé, il s'écria : « Ne me dis pas que…ce rêve bizarre était vrai ? » Silence. Il ajouta : « Tu ne peux pas quitter cette île sans moi ? Pourquoi ?! » Levi leva les yeux vers le ciel, un air de nostalgie dans le regard. Après quoi il fixa Eren avec intensité, puis le ciel à nouveau. Il recommença le même manège à trois reprises, jusqu'à ce que l'Omega s'avoue vaincu : « Je dois être complètement dingue…comment est-ce que je peux croire ce que j'ai vu dans un foutu rêve ?! » Le Dragon roula théâtralement des yeux. Estomaqué, Eren s'exclama : « Attends une minute ! Tu comprends ce que je dis ?! » Levi évita son regard. Atterré, l'adolescent s'approcha : « Je rêve ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu comprends ce que je dis ?! J'avais vraiment l'impression que tu ne captais rien de rien au début ! Et là tu… » Comme pour couper court à la conversation, le Dragon s'éloigna de quelques pas : « …Hé ! Reviens ! Tu crois vraiment que tu peux t'en tirer aussi facilement ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me parles pas comme dans ce rêve ? » Levi agita la tête comme pour lui signifier qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Sans pouvoir se départir de son impression tenace d'être en train de clairement perdre l'esprit, Eren hasarda : « Tu ne peux pas…tu ne peux pas me parler en dehors de mes rêves ? » Le Dragon acquiesça d'un mouvement sec de la tête.

Eren en resta bouche bée.

Il agita la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place : « Attends une minute…je suis certain que tu ne comprenais pas un traitre mot de ce que je disais…mais là, tout à coup… » Très visiblement agacé, Levi s'approcha rapidement de l'adolescent. D'un coup de tête savamment placé, il lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Le Dragon plaça alors son corps de manière à pouvoir rattraper l'Omega avant qu'il se tombe en avant. Accroché par réflexe à l'une des épines dorsales de la Furie, Eren se retrouvait jeté en travers des épaules de la bête, hébété. Avant qu'il ne reprenne tout à fait ses esprits, Levi s'élança. L'Omega n'eut que le temps de pousser un hurlement d'effroi avant que le Dragon ne prenne son envol. Par pur instinct de survie, Eren s'efforça de prendre une position plus stable. Il finit à califourchon, les jambes le plus serrées possibles et les mains fermement agrippées à l'un des appendices qui se trouvait au sommet du crâne de la Furie.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il put admirer la vue éblouissante qui s'offrait à lui.

La cime des arbres filait à une telle vitesse sous eux que la forêt formait comme un océan flou de verdure, le vent sifflait et lui fouettait le visage, ses poumons étaient gonflés d'un air frais qui lui donnait le tournis. Pourtant les battements frénétiques de son cœur n'exprimaient que l'excitation qui lui fourmillait dans tout le corps. Sous lui, Levi vibrait de bonheur. D'une façon assez étrange, Eren n'avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Voler lui avait terriblement manqué. C'était une part intrinsèque de sa nature dragonesque. Le ciel était son véritable habitat. Ses puissantes ailes noires, presque plus large qu'il n'était long, en faisait une arme aérienne de premier ordre. Il était rapide et agile, un véritable prédateur dans son élément. Galvanisé par la sensation d'apesanteur qui lui soulevait le cœur, Eren fut pris d'un fou rire. Il leva une main comme pour saisir le vent et presque immédiatement, perdit l'équilibre.

Il eut à peine le temps de saisir qu'il chutait avant que les pattes avant de Levi ne l'agrippent en plein vol.

Le Dragon le serra contre son poitrail et amorti leur chute lorsqu'ils atterrirent en catastrophe dans l'une des rares plaines d'hautes herbes de Shinganshina. Abasourdi, Eren reprit contenance dans l'herbe, à quelques pas de Levi, le cœur battant la chamade. Il avait mal absolument partout. Papillonnant, l'adolescent se redressa : « Levi ? » Sous ses yeux, le Dragon allongé sur le dos n'était visiblement pas blessé et se frottait avec frénésie dans l'herbe, un air de pur bonheur sur le visage. Pupilles dilatées au maximum, la Furie avait cet air idiot qu'Eren ne lui avait vu que trop peu de fois. L'Omega ne put retenir l'éclat de rire qui lui jaillit de gorge alors qu'il se laissait retomber d'un coup dans l'herbe. Exalté, il poussa un cri triomphant avant de laisser ses paupières se fermer.

Il venait d'accomplir ce que personne avant lui n'avait ne serait-ce que rêver de faire.

Il venait de voler sur le dos d'un Dragon.

Non seulement l'attachement incompréhensible qu'il ressentait pour Levi était réciproque mais en plus, un nouvel avenir, de nouvelles perspectives, s'offraient à eux. Etait-il possible d'apprivoiser les Dragons ? D'en faire des compagnons plutôt que de féroces ennemis ? Jusqu'ici, la vie des Humains s'était organisée de façon à pouvoir repousser ces créatures vicieuses et cruelles à tout moment, que pourraient-ils faire une fois libérer de ce fardeau ? Eren rouvrit les yeux et contempla le passage paresseux des nuages. Avec le calme, son bon sens reprit les rennes. Encore fallait-il qu'ils acceptent de changer leur vision des choses, de cesser d'haïr pour mieux comprendre…

Enivré par la senteur envoûtante de l'herbe fraîche, Levi ronronnait presque de bonheur.

Eren n'avait pas besoin de le connaître depuis longtemps pour se rendre compte d'à quel point c'était hors caractère. Il arracha distraitement une pleine main de cette herbe et la rebaptisant en esprit Herbe à Dragon, se décida à tester au plus tôt son efficacité dans le domptage dragonesque. Si elle était capable de faire perdre l'esprit à la terrible et stoïque Furie Nocturne, il y avait fort à parier que n'importe quel autre Dragon y soit aussi sensible… Si Eren voulait vraiment faire changer les choses, il avait tout intérêt à en apprendre le plus possible sur leurs voisins ailés. Il fallait qu'il ait une présentation à tout épreuve au moment où il tenterait de convaincre le Conseil et son père de la nécessité de changer tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours cru savoir de leur ennemi ancestral.

Adieu sentiment de culpabilité.

Bonjour, détermination.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Depuis l'exploit qu'avait accompli Eren dans l'arène deux jours plus tôt, Jean s'était évertué à renforcer au maximum son entraînement.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'acceptait pas, c'était de voir l'Omega le surpasser. Il mettait un point d'honneur à lui montrer jour après jour, à quel point il était un Alpha parmi les Alphas, ce n'était certainement pas pour que cet inconscient suicidaire parvienne à se montrer plus couillu que lui lors de la dernière ligne droite… Jean attendait depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne s'en souvenait, le jour où enfin, Eren Jaëger devrait ravaler ses paroles et s'incliner face à lui. Il rêvait du jour où il deviendrait l'un des plus adulés Guerriers du village, à l'instar de Grisha Jaëger. Et où Eren serait bien obligé de se rendre compte qu'il ne trouverait nulle part meilleur partenaire que lui. Cependant, il avait fallu que cet imbécile d'Omega trouve le moyen de se retrouver dans l'arène et de ne pas s'y montrer totalement inutile…

Jean avait la ferme intention qu'un tel coup de pot n'ait _aucune chance_ de se reproduire.

Voilà pourquoi lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans l'arène, l'Alpha s'était autant échiné à être celui qui assènerait le coup de grâce au Gronks que Keith leur avait lâché dessus, à peine entrés en lice. Mais encore une fois, quelques secondes à peine après le gong, alors même que la créature, ayant envoyé valser Reiner d'un seul coup de sa queue massive en plein dans son épais bouclier, fonçait droit sur Eren, il fut celui qui finit terrasser, au sol, face à l'Omega désarmé qui lançait un regard surpris à l'ensemble du groupe. Bouclier au sol, Eren haussa les épaules avec désinvolture tout en fixant Keith puis sans même prendre la peine de s'attarder dans l'arène prit la direction de la sortie et lança : « A dans deux jours ! ». Le Gronk, toujours dans les vapes, les quatre fer en l'air, fut ramené dans sa cage par un Keith à court de mots tandis que les Alphas du groupe s'exclamaient dans un brouhaha grandissant et que Jean grinçait des dents.

L'Omega ne pouvait pas simplement être devenu un terrasseur de Dragon extraordinaire !

Eren n'avait ni la force, ni les capacités d'un Alpha, il trichait forcément ! Et Jean avait la ferme intention de découvrir comment et de l'exposer à la face du monde.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Même Eren ne s'était pas attendu à l'efficacité de l'herbe sur tout autre Dragon que Levi.

Bien que la Furie ait eu l'air saoule pendant un certain temps, l'adolescent n'avait pas escompté tout simplement terrasser un Gronk en lui mettant une gerbe d'herbe sous le nez. Et il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que son père lui demande un récit détaillé de l'entraînement ce soir-là…ni même à ce que Grisha se montre aussi enthousiaste et ravi d'apprendre ses progrès : « …Finalement, peut-être que même une fois marié, j'arriverais à convaincre le Conseil des bienfaits de t'accepter dans les rangs de nos Guerriers ! Est-ce que ce ne serait pas formidable qu'on puisse parcourir les mers ensemble une fois de temps en temps ? Ou même défendre le village côte à côte… » Eren faillit en avaler sa bouchée de potage de travers.

Il fit passer son impression d'étouffer en avalant un grand verre d'eau.

Est-ce qu'il venait bien d'entendre ce qu'il avait entendu ? Depuis sa présentation en tant qu'Omega, c'était un peu comme si Grisha avait perdu son fils pour hériter à la place d'une fille bonne à rien. Une précieuse babiole en porcelaine qu'il se devait de polir et garder intacte. Même les femmes du village était traitée avec moins de dédain et pouvait exercer plus de métiers qu'un Omega. Armin, en tant que seul héritier de Frank, était déjà une exception à la règle que tous regardaient d'un drôle d'œil depuis que son grand-père avait déclaré vouloir faire de lui le prochain forgeron. Et là, tout à coup, Grisha changeait d'avis et voulait à nouveau d'Eren à ses côtés ?! L'occasion était trop belle pour ne rien dire : « …Oh ! Donc je pourrais me battre aux côtés des grands Alphas tout puissant mais je ne pourrais pas être Chef comme j'aurais dû l'être de droit ?! »

Grisha poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme : « Eren…ne gâche pas tout…Et moi qui me disais que je pouvais, pour une fois, te laisser au village sans trop m'inquiéter… » L'Omega croisa les bras sur son torse : « Quoi ? » Son père explicita : « Je dois quitter le village avec un bateau de pêcheurs demain…

\- Ah !

\- Sois un bon garçon et continue d'assister à tes cours au Colisée sans causer de problèmes…

\- Combien de temps vous serez partis ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore…nous devons pêcher de quoi nourrir le village et faire des échanges avec les îles voisines afin de combler au mieux les pertes subies lors de la dernière attaque de Dragons… » Eren acquiesça mollement de la tête. Le départ de Grisha l'inquiétait mais ce n'était ni la première, ni la dernière expédition de son père. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que, comme toujours, l'Alpha reviendrait en un seul morceau de son périple.

Par contre, l'occasion d'enfin passer plus de temps avec Levi, elle, était d'or.

Difficile dans ces conditions de ne pas se sentir excité par l'idée de se retrouver seul. Eren avait tant à apprendre, que le temps qu'il lui restait avant la fin de leur apprentissage lui semblait beaucoup trop court. Il allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le mettre à profit jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

* * *

 _Le délire se préciiiiiiiiseuuuuuh_

 _On a enfin la certitude que Levy (maintenant? Ou depuis toujours?) comprend le langage humain! De plus, un échange a été fait dans les rêves d'Eren...hum hum...ça devient vraiment compliqué tout ça...Je crois que même si vous vouliez y mettre toute la bonne volonté du monde ce sera compliqué pour vous de faire des hypothèses à ce stade! Mais par simple curiosité, j'aimerais lire vos idées sur le lien qui unit nos deux héros... (air sadique)_

 _Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?_

J'avais un peu peur de trop me laisser emporter par les états d'âmes d'Eren mais c'est un peu un passage obligatoire dans une version écrite de How To Train Your Dragon (ou HTTYD pour les intimes). Dans le film, on n'a pas le temps de traiter de ce détail mais je me disais qu'il me serait très difficile d'y couper...

 _Vos scènes préférées?_

Moi, sans contexte, le câlin d'Eren quand Levy revient dans la crevasse (KAWAIIII)

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, plus de Jean, un bout d'Hanji et surtout du fun!_

 _Plein de love sur vous_

Easyan

 _Ps: Encore merci pour votre infini patience et vos commentaires. Je suis vraiment reconnaissante et je vibre de joie en vous lisant!_


	5. Dépendance (part 2)

**Bouh!**

 **Bien plus tard que je ne l'avais prévu, voici le chapitre 5 !**

 **Au moins ça ne fait pas un mois depuis la dernière parution et avec un peu de chance, le prochain devrait arriver encore plus vite (croisez les doigts) J'ai commencé à répondre à vos commentaires sur HTTYD, et je n'en suis pas peu fière! N'hésitez pas à partager encore plus votre avis \o/ (Auteure in fire)**

 **Ce chapitre-ci est plus court mais le prochain sera...long et intense!**

 **Bonne lecture mes chats!**

* * *

 **How To Train Your Dragon**

 **Chapitre 5:** **Dépendance (part 2)**

Eren était loin d'imaginer que ces deux exploits dans l'arène lui attireraient une telle renommée.

Bien que les villageois l'aient toujours apprécié à leur façon, avant ces prouesses, ils avaient tendance à considérer Eren comme l'enfant terrible de Shinganshina. Après tout, avant que Grisha ne lui donne l'autorisation d'intégrer les rangs d'apprentis Guerriers, si l'Omega n'était pas en train de fourrer son nez dans les affaires d'autrui, c'était qu'il inventait un nouveau stratagème pour montrer l'utilité des Omégas au combat et, par conséquent, provoquait une pelleté de catastrophes toujours plus dramatiques les unes que les autres. Chacun redoutait de voir Grisha quitter l'île de peur que son fils ne profite de son absence pour mettre le village à feu et à sang.

Mais cette fois-ci, leur nouveau plan pour veiller au fait qu'Eren se tienne tranquille avait réussi à prendre l'adolescent de court.

Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que le fait de tout à coup devenir une célébrité, dans le sens positif du terme, puisse être un tel handicape.

C'était bien simple, depuis le départ de son père deux jours auparavant, Eren n'avait pu faire le moindre pas dans le village sans qu'on ne l'accoste et lui demande le récit détaillé de ses exploits. L'Omega avait eu beau essayer de se débiner, balbutier quelques mots pour exprimer sa gêne et sa réticence à s'étendre sur le sujet, les villageois continuaient de prêter une grande attention à ses moindres faits et gestes. Déjà deux jours que l'adolescent perdait un temps considérable à effectuer mille et un détours afin d'éviter qu'un des Alphas de son groupe d'apprentis ne le suive dans les bois.

Eren commençait sincèrement à regretter l'époque où chacun se renvoyait la responsabilité de l'occuper pour la journée comme on se serait passer une besace remplie de purin.

Ce jour-là, lorsque l'adolescent parvint enfin à la crevasse, la Furie s'y trouvait nonchalamment allongée, à profiter des rayons de soleil qui faisaient luire sa peau écaillée d'un noir étincelant. Et presque immédiatement, Eren se sentit lui aussi plus serein. Depuis qu'il avait découvert l'étrange lien qui paraissait les unir, chaque jour apportait son lot de surprises. Bien qu'il n'ait pas refait le moindre rêve bizarre depuis, l'Omega avait l'intime conviction que leur connexion ne cessait de s'intensifier de minute en minute.

Déjà, parce qu'il savait d'instinct la localisation approximative du Dragon même lorsqu'il se trouvait à des lieux de celui-ci. Ensuite parce que Levi semblait parfaitement comprendre chacun de ses mots, sans pour autant pouvoir lui répondre. L'habitude qu'avait pris Eren de lui raconter absolument toute sa vie avait maintenant pris un tout nouveau sens. Même si le Dragon ne lui prêtait pas plus d'attention qu'avant, l'Omega avait au moins la satisfaction de savoir qu'il était loin de parler seul. Un autre bon point ? Depuis leur dernière tentative de vol, c'était un peu comme si toutes les barrières qu'ils s'évertuaient encore à maintenir l'un envers l'autre, s'étaient effondrées.

Non seulement Levi se laissait approcher, mais Eren ne ressentait plus la moindre hésitation avant d'initier tout type de contact physique. Une vague caresse sur le haut de la tête alors qu'ils exploraient les bois à la recherche de gibiers, une main posée distraitement sur le dos pour s'appuyer tandis qu'ils cherchaient à trouver une meilleure vue sur l'océan, une après-midi passée à relire pour la énième fois un livre décrivant les diverses populations connues de Dragons par régions tout en se servant de l'épais corps de la Furie comme d'un fauteuil confortable où s'appuyer…Eren n'avait plus la moindre retenue.

Bien au contraire, il tirait une satisfaction toute particulière à enfin pouvoir laisser libre cours à ses envies de proximité.

Et si cet étrange besoin de contact était des plus insolites, l'adolescent n'avait absolument aucune envie de s'appesantir sur le sujet. De son côté, Levi le laissait faire sans broncher, ni même en paraître particulièrement troublé ou agacé, alors pourquoi chercher à compliquer ce qui s'imposait comme aussi naturel que simple ? C'était exactement pour cette raison qu'Eren à la vue des quelques tâches de terre séchée qui ternissait les écailles sombres du Dragon, s'était mis en tête de le nettoyer sans même craindre que la bête puisse tout à coup décider de l'amputer d'un bras ou deux. Une fois arrivée à auteur de la Furie, l'adolescent s'était débarrassé de sa tunique et l'avait dépassée afin d'humidifier le tissu. Levi se contenta d'ouvrir un œil mi- curieux, mi- blasé, lorsque le vêtement humide entra en contact avec sa peau avant de refermer les yeux sans plus lui prêter la moindre intention. Bien déterminé à achever sa sieste au soleil.

Le seul moment où Eren parvint à lui arracher la moindre réaction fut quelques minutes après qu'il eut entrepris de gratter vigoureusement la large nuque et les omoplates du Dragon. Un frisson avait parcouru l'ensemble du corps de Levi avant qu'il ne se redresse légèrement sur ses pattes et ne s'agite comme s'il ne pouvait résister à l'impulsion qui le poussait à suivre la direction des mains bénies qui lui gratouillaient absolument toutes les zones qu'il était incapable d'atteindre (même avec ses meilleurs contorsions). Amusé, Eren se retint à grande peine de laisser jaillir l'éclat de rire qui menaçait de lui échapper.

Après l'incident où la Furie avait complètement perdue la tête en se roulant dans l'herbe, l'adolescent avait eu le plaisir de découvrir qu'elle possédait une fierté et un sérieux qui l'avait poussée à bouder toute la matinée jusqu'à ce l'Omega promette de ne plus jamais le soumettre à l'affront de le manipuler à l'aide de l'herbe magique ou de l'appeler adorable. Il n'empêchait qu'Eren n'en pensait pas moins. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, il avait découvert le grand secret de Levi, dans le fond, il était aussi adorable et inoffensif qu'un grand chaton.

« On dirait que je suis en train de découvrir un nouveau point faible…attention Levi, si ça continue comme ça, je vais vraiment finir par croire que toutes ces histoires sur votre cruauté ont été inventé pour faire peur aux enfants autour du feu… » Alors qu'il était en plein monologue, les mains d'Eren se déplacèrent sur le devant du Dragon et tandis qu'il grattait avec énergie une zone particulière sous son cou, la bête s'effondra nette.

Pleinement satisfaite, presque ronronnant, paupières closes, le corps entièrement relaxé.

Surpris, Eren admira ses mains comme s'il venait de les découvrir pour la première fois.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une demi-journée avant de pouvoir tester ce nouveau savoir dans l'arène.

Bien qu'il se rende bien compte du fait que son étrange notoriété ne ferait qu'augmenter s'il continuait à produire ce genre de miracle dans le colisée, Eren ne pouvait tout simplement ignorer son pressant désir d'apprendre si toutes les petites particularités dont il prenait conscience au contact de Levi avaient le même impact sur tous les Dragons. Comme la Furie semblait tout particulièrement immunisée face aux faiblesses qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévoiler, la tentation de reproduire les mêmes circonstances contre d'autres Dragons était bien trop forte. Avec ces connaissances, Eren pourrait sans aucun doute totalement changer la donne…

Dès ses premiers pas dans l'arène, il ne put que constater les importants changements d'ambiance.

Le nombre d'observateurs présents dans les gradins était remarquable.

Surtout quand on prenait en considération qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une journée d'entraînement comme les autres. D'ordinaire, les villageois évitaient de perdre leur temps à venir voir les apprentis luttés pour s'en sortir dans l'arène. Le seul évènement qui parvenait à rameuter un maximum de spectateurs, c'était la finale, l'affrontement à mort entre le plus doué des apprentis, désigné par l'Ancienne, et la pire espèce de Dragons capturée à ce jour.

L'Omega jeta un regard nerveux en direction des badauds enthousiastes qui s'amusèrent à crier son nom lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'arène. Instant que choisit Jean pour le dépasser en lui assénant un brutal coup d'épaule. Eren grogna de douleur et lui lança un regard noir. Qu'arrivait-il encore à ce grand crétin d'équidé ? Les autres Alphas semblaient quant à eux sur le point de l'assaillir de questions et d'exclamations en tout genre et l'adolescent préféra les esquiver avec grâce en allant se fournir sur l'établi d'armes et de boucliers qu'on avait mis à leur disposition. Un air concentré sur les traits Eren parvint plutôt efficacement à repousser sans un mot d'éventuels interlocuteurs. Il soupesa rapidement l'épée simple qu'il avait agrippé sans trop y réfléchir et lança un rapide coup d'œil vers les boucliers.

Maintenant qu'il savait que les Dragons devenaient systématiquement agressifs lorsqu'ils se sentaient menacés mais ne se montraient pas forcément féroce face à un adversaire désarmé, l'idée de se présenter face à son ennemi du jour armé jusqu'aux dents effrayait bien plus l'Omega que de lui faire face, entièrement nu. Eren poussa un long soupir alors qu'il prenait place face aux épaisses portes qui les séparaient de leur adversaire. Lorsque Keith se mit à expliquer la consigne, qui consistait principalement à trouver un moyen d'apprendre à user de son environnement pour échapper à l'attaque d'un Dragon enragé avant de réussir à le mettre hors d'état de nuire, Eren se retrouva bien vite à rêvasser. Et quand, enfin, les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer la Vipère furieuse dans l'arène, l'Omega se retrouva presque surpris par la tension nerveuse qui agitait tous ses camarades.

Ils ne leur avaient suffi que de quelques secondes pour passer à l'action et se dissimuler derrière l'une des palissades qui jonchaient le terrain.

Eren ne prit qu'une fraction de seconde de plus pour se mettre à couvert mais déjà la bête projetait une boule de feu dans sa direction. Jurant, les dents serrées, l'adolescent raffermit sa prise sur le bouclier qui lui pesait sur le bras. Seul élément de son équipement en MTD et donc capable de le protéger un tant soit peu…Après avoir déglutit, Eren jeta un coup d'œil derrière sa palissade pour garder un œil sur les mouvements de la bête et éviter d'être surpris. La Vipère aux écailles dorées, bougeait rapidement la tête comme si elle tentait de capter les bruits et de mieux voir les ennemis qu'elle savait disséminés autour d'elle. La lumière du soleil rendait presque étincelants les quelques écailles bleu turquoise éparpillés sur l'ensemble de son corps et sa sombre couronne d'épines lui donnait un air régalien. La sensation qu'avait eu Eren en l'apercevant cette première fois dans le labyrinthe se confirma instantanément.

Ce Dragon Vipère devait être au moins aussi intelligent que Levi.

Pour l'instant, la présence bruyante des spectateurs la perturbait beaucoup trop pour qu'elle puisse réussir à les repérer, mais ce n'était déjà plus qu'une question de temps. Du coin de l'œil, l'Omega pouvait distinguer la progression prudente et efficace de ses camarades Alphas. Chacun était bien décidé à faire ses preuves. Equipés d'armes bien plus léthales que leurs précédentes possessions, ils prenaient visiblement très au sérieux la part des consignes qui stipulait qu'on attendait dorénavant d'eux de pouvoir se défendre et attaquer comme de 'vrais Guerriers'. La Vipère semblait tout aussi agacée que lors de son arrivée dans le labyrinthe mais aussi bien plus prudente. Elle avait déjà été assommée et son perçant regard bleu glacial troublant, n'en était devenu que plus calculateur.

Eren se retrouva malgré lui à penser au gâchis que représentait son emprisonnement.

Si la bête était aussi intelligente que Levi, il était donc possible, d'une façon ou d'une autre, de la comprendre et pourquoi pas, de s'en faire une alliée. L'Omega ne pouvait peut-être pas encore affirmer que la Furie Nocturne ne représentait plus aucun danger pour Shinganshina, mais au moins, il avait l'intime conviction que jamais le Dragon ne ferait rien qui puisse lui causer du tort. Ils s'étaient approchés et apprivoisés en douceur et si l'adolescent voulait vraiment mettre un terme à cette guerre sans fin, qui avait déjà tant pris à chaque clan, il devait fermement croire qu'il était possible d'établir le même genre de contact avec d'autres Dragons.

Eren serra les poings et acquiesça fermement.

Oui. Il allait réussir à surpasser la peur primitive et conditionnée qui lui nouait les entrailles. Il allait y arriver au nom de tous ceux qui n'avaient pu survivre à l'affrontement Hommes/Dragons et tous les survivants qui attendaient dans l'angoisse de voir un jour leur tour arriver. Eren se débarrassa de son bouclier en MTD et de l'épée en fer qu'il tenait vaguement d'une main avant de quitter l'abri relatif de sa palissade. Presque immédiatement le bleu perçant des yeux de la bête se braquèrent sur lui. Un cri strident quitta sa gueule béante et Eren fit de son mieux pour réprimer le frisson qui lui remonta le long de l'échine à la vue de sa dentition aiguisée. Sans perdre une minute la Vipère lui fonça droit dessus. Alors, sans prêter la moindre attention aux cris effarés qui lui parvenait de la foule, Eren avança les deux mains pour les positionner bien en vue et montrer qu'il n'était pas armé.

Comme il s'y était attendu, son attitude ouvertement passive stoppa le Dragon dans sa charge et intrigué, celui-ci prit le temps de le renifler ostentatoirement. Eren se retint de déglutir lorsque son souffle chaud et soufré lui caressa le visage. Il y avait de forte chance que la bête soit en train de repérer l'odeur de Levi sur ses vêtements…Eren s'apprêtait à lui poser une main sur le museau lorsqu'un cri de guerre terrifiant retentit. Surprise la Vipère tourna rapidement la tête dans la direction de la menace, permettant à l'Omega de distinguer Jean, qui hache tirée au clair, leur fonçait dessus avec la ferme intention de décapiter l'ennemi. Eren l'avait rarement vu aussi déterminé. Effaré que cet idiot d'Alpha puisse réduire à néant sa première vraie prise de contact avec un autre Dragon, Eren fit ce qu'il lui vint le plus rapidement à l'idée. Il plaqua les deux mains sur la peau lisse et douce de la bête et gratta avec entrain le côté de son cou pour finir par atteindre cette fameuse zone située sous sa gorge.

L'effet de sa gratouille fut foudroyant.

Le Dragon Vipère s'effondra à ses pieds, roucoulante, groggy.

L'air stupéfait et incrédule qui se peignit sur les traits de Jean alors qu'il se retrouvait la hache en l'air, sans cible à abattre, força Eren à se mordre la lèvre supérieure pour se retenir de rire. Il prit son meilleur air contrit et souleva les épaules comme pour dire qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même comment une telle situation avait pu arriver. Le regard de l'Alpha s'assombrit considérablement alors que la foule acclamait le nouvel exploit d'Eren dans l'arène. Avant qu'on ne puisse l'assaillir de questions, l'Omega se dirigea d'un pas leste vers la sortie. L'entraînement était très simple, une tâche à accomplir tous les deux jours, une fois le Dragon maîtrisé, chacun était libre de retourner à ses occupations.

Personne ne pouvait se permettre de perdre plus de temps que nécessaire dans l'arène, pas alors qu'ils avaient tous une famille à aider une fois libre.

Le travail n'attendait personne.

La fuite d'Eren n'avait donc rien de vraiment choquant. Si la consigne était remplie, il n'avait aucune raison de traînasser dans le Colisée. En dépit de sa rapidité à s'éclipser, l'adolescent avait à peine atteint l'un des ponts de bois qui ramenait au village que les Alphas de son groupe l'avaient déjà rattrapé et le noyait de compliments : « C'était dingue ! Réussir à l'aplatir sans même le frapper ! » L'exclamation de Connie était enjouée et le brouhaha de commentaires qui avaient presque couvert le bruit du vent se faufilant dans les fissures des parois rocheuses qui les entouraient, avait de quoi donner le tournis « On aurait dit de la magie ! » Marco était clairement admiratif. Plus que décontenancé par la soudaine attitude amicale du groupe, Eren balbutia quelques mots, prétextant avoir oublier de poser une question de grande importance à Keith, avant de faire marche arrière brusquement.

Il percuta Jean de plein fouet et poussa un juron en se frottant le nez.

L'air suspicieux et exaspéré de l'Alpha, le pétrifia une seconde de trop. Jean siffla : « Où tu crois aller ?

\- J'ai…j'ai un truc à demander à…

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous expliquerais pas plutôt comment tu fais pour… » Grâce au ciel, Jean ne put terminer son interrogatoire. L'exclamation bien trop énergique d'Hanji venait de lui sauver la mise : « Eren ! » Debout à l'entrée du pont, elle agita les bras de gauche à droite et sautillait de sur place comme s'il était possible qu'ils la ratent. L'Omega n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'être l'un des seuls privilégiés du village entier à pouvoir se targuer d'entretenir la moindre relation amicale avec la Guérisseuse. Comme presque la majorité des villageois, les Alphas de son groupe d'apprentis s'étaient comme figé sur place à la vue de la brunette.

Sans plus perdre une minute, Eren fonça droit vers sa sauveuse.

Il se promit alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du groupe, de tout faire à l'avenir pour esquiver Jean comme la peste. L'Alpha semblait tout particulièrement révolté par sa soudaine réussite dans l'arène. Eren n'avait aucune envie de s'attirer davantage les foudres de ce fouineur irritant…

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

L'intervention d'Hanji lui avait permis d'éviter absolument toute interruption de la part des villageois.

Leur traversée du village jusqu'à atteindre la chaumière de la Guérisseuse fut d'un calme relatif. Surtout parce qu'Hanji était partie dans un monologue effrayant où elle s'extasiait sans vergogne sur les couleurs particulières et la férocité renommée du Dragon Vipère qu'elle l'avait, miraculeusement, vu terrassé dans l'arène : « Elle est tout simplement splendide ! Je t'assure que des comme elle, on n'en voit jamais ! Mais, si on y réfléchit bien, la multiplication du nombre d'attaques dragonesque coïncide étrangement avec la capture de spécimen tout aussi particulier qu'elle… » Eren l'avait plus ou moins mis en sourdine mais ce commentaire raviva son intérêt : « Pardon ? » La Guérisseuse cligna des yeux, comme si la voix de l'Omega venait de la surprendre.

Est-ce que quelqu'un avait déjà pensé à rappeler à Hanji qu'on devait être au moins deux pour avoir une discussion ?

L'adolescent soupira : « Tu parlais de l'apparition de spécimen rares… » Un éclat particulier éclaira les yeux de la brunette et elle s'exclama : « Oh ! Ça ! Disons que…j'étais tranquillement en train d'y penser quand il m'est apparu que des spécimens de plus en plus violents et rares se sont montrés à Shinganshina avec l'augmentation de notre taux de capture… » Eren entrouvrit la bouche, stupéfait. Hanji continua sur sa lancée : « Je pense personnellement que ça a un rapport avec ma théorie de hiérarchisation par espèce. Je pense que chaque Dragon a un rôle particulier à jouer dans leur 'nid' et que certains sont appelés à diriger des sortes de divisions d'attaques ou d'approvisionnement qui…

\- Tu veux dire, un peu comme nous avec les catégorisations ? Les Alphas en Guerriers et dirigeants, les Bêtas en main d'œuvre et les Omégas en nourriciers… » Hanji plissa les yeux, visiblement en pleine réflexion, avant de répondre : « C'est un peu ça…même si dans notre cas, le fait d'être Alpha, Bêta ou Omega ne compte plus vraiment autant que l'efficacité d'untel ou untel dans telle activité….

\- Parle pour les Bêtas et les Alphas ! La frontière entre les deux a eu tendance à se flouter depuis qu'on a choisi de se sédentariser mais pour les Omégas, rien n'a changé. D'une certaine façon, est-ce que n'est pas même devenu pire qu'avant ? Quand on parcourait les mers, personne ne pouvait se permettre de se tourner les pouces et la fonction des Omégas étaient tout aussi importantes, voire plus importantes, que celle des autres catégories. Ils secondaient leur Alpha, nourrissaient et soignaient…Aujourd'hui ? On les apprécie surtout pour le nombre de grossesse qu'ils sont capables de supporter sans mettre leur vie en danger et leur rareté… » Hanji laissa planer un silence. Puis elle soupira : « Dans tous les cas, je pense, qu'il existe l'équivalent de nos catégories chez les Dragons…

\- Tu penses donc que l'augmentation des attaques serait dû à la capture de leur chef ? Des Alphas ?

\- Disons que selon mes observations, les Dragons que nous avons actuellement en 'stock' pour le Colisée sont tous particuliers. Niveau couleur de leur robe, virulence et intelligence…j'ai comme l'impression qu'on a réussi d'une façon ou d'une autre à se montrer digne de l'intérêt des dirigeants d'un nid ou plusieurs nids, en refusant de capituler et en réussissant à minimiser les dégâts…

\- En gros, ils nous envoyaient des soldats de plus en plus compétents parce qu'on réussissait à faire disparaître leurs Alphas…

\- Un truc dans le genre... » C'était une théorie…fascinante. Et qui tenait plutôt bien le coup compte tenu des dernières découvertes d'Eren. Les Dragons étaient loin d'être de bêtes animaux sauvages. Ils étaient bien plus cultivés qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord. Est-ce que ce serait aussi choquant d'apprendre qu'ils étaient organisés après avoir appris qu'ils étaient plus ou moins capables de comprendre le langage humain ? Pas vraiment…

Hanji lui jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté : « Tu as changé, Eren… » Etonné, l'Omega lui répondit d'un regard interloqué. La brunette lui sourit avec un air satisfait : « D'habitude, lorsque je me mettais à déblatérer au sujet des Dragons, tu prenais cet air inquiétant… Tu les haïssais plus que tous et ne parlais vraiment d'eux que lorsqu'il était question de trouver de nouvelles méthodes de s'en débarrasser pour de bon…Mais là, tu avais plutôt l'air intéressé… » Un certain malaise s'installa sinueusement dans l'estomac de l'adolescent : « Tu trouves ?

\- Oui. Tu es plus calme, moins radical, depuis l'incident de la tour d'observation…

\- Peut-être qu'après avoir blessé bon nombre de nos Guerriers et démoli l'auberge, j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il était grand temps de m'assagir, non ?

\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu déclenches ce genre de catastrophe… » Eren roula des yeux et grogna : « Merci de me le rappeler…

\- On pourrait croire que c'est parce que tu as failli y passer que tu aurais décidé de plus te contenir mais…ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'une de tes actions inconsidérées mettaient ta vie en danger…

\- J'adore quand tu parles de moi comme d'un danger public incontrôlable, ça me donne vraiment l'impression d'être apprécié à ma juste valeur… » Ils arrivèrent enfin à la chaumière et Hanji se proposa d'examiner le poignet d'Eren.

Une fois installés, la conversation reprit de plus belle : « Tu n'arrêtais pas d'affirmer que tu avais réussi à abattre la Furie Nocturne qui avait attaqué ce soir-là… » Eren se figea : « Pardon ? » Hanji le fixait avec insistance : « Je dis juste que, à ton réveil, tu étais persuadé d'avoir réussi à abattre une Furie Nocturne qui…

\- Quel rapport avec tout le reste ?

\- Eh bien…disons que c'est à partir de ce moment-là que ton attitude envers les Dragons a radicalement changé…Tu n'étais plus si enthousiaste d'aller combattre au Colisée, tu te montrais réticent à l'idée de…

\- Je…disons que je comprends un peu mieux ton obsession pour ces sales bêtes. Voilà tout. Je…après les avoir vraiment vu d'aussi près dans l'arène et tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment je…je sais ce qu'ils ont fait, ce qu'ils continuent de faire, lorsqu'ils attaquent nos bateaux, notre bétail et nos récoltes…c'est une lutte pour la survie du plus fort. Mais franchement…je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si on n'a pas fait fausse route depuis le début…Est-ce qu'il n'existe pas une autre façon de gagner cette guerre ? » Un long silence suivit sa déclaration. Puis Hanji se redressa. Son regard se perdit dans le vide et elle prit un air songeur : « Est-ce que je t'ai déjà parlé du soir où mes parents sont morts ? » Troublé, Eren baissa les yeux vers ses mains. Gentiment posées sur ses genoux, elles lui semblèrent tout à coup bien lointaines. Hanji ne parlait jamais de cette nuit, ni même en général de ses parents…Et le pire c'était qu'Eren n'était pas sûr qu'il voulait être celui à qui elle se confierait.

Elle ricana : « Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était une question rhétorique ! Je sais très bien que je n'en ai jamais vraiment parlé à personne. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, ce n'est pas forcément à cause d'un quelconque traumatisme mais, c'est surtout parce que je sais pertinemment que personne d'autre que moi ne pourrait vraiment _comprendre_ pourquoi j'y ai réagis comme je l'ai fait… » La plupart des villageois se disaient qu'Hanji avait fini par perdre l'esprit lors de cette nuit tragique. Bien qu'Eren la trouve bien souvent d'une excentricité dérangeante, il était loin de partager leur avis. Hanji était très loin d'être dingue. Elle était l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes qu'il lui n'eut jamais été donné de rencontrer. Et c'était justement parce qu'ils devaient eux aussi, d'une certaine façon, reconnaitre son génie, que les villageois préféraient la tenir à l'écart.

La Guérisseuse se redressa et fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre qui leur faisait face. Le regard perdu dans l'étendu verte brunissant qui se déroulait sous son regard fixe : « La plupart des gens aiment raconter cette histoire en commençant par dire à quel point notre famille était 'sans histoire' et 'paisible'. Personnellement, je préfèrerais qu'on souligne surtout qu'il s'agissait de Bêtas sans grande importance dans le grand schéma des choses. Le fait qu'ils aient réussi par un quelconque miracle à donner naissance à une Alpha était bien la seule et unique chose digne d'être mentionné à leur sujet… » Elle poussa un long soupir : « En réalité, mes parents étaient d'un ennui mortel… » Eren arrondit les yeux et un sourire amusé vint flotter sur les lèvres d'Hanji : « Oh, je sais ce que tu dois te dire, que je n'ai pas de cœur ou alors qu'il me manque réellement une case…comment je pourrais ne pas pleurer mes parents ? ...Je les ai pleurés. Après tout, ils étaient mes parents et nous étions une famille. Ennuyeuse mais parfaitement fonctionnelle… » Mal à l'aise, Eren se risqua : « Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?...

\- Ce soir-là…j'ai été témoin d'une scène qui changera ma vision des choses pour toujours…L'attaque nous avait tous surpris au beau milieu de la nuit, comme le font toujours les raids de Dragons les plus meurtriers. Très vite, tous les villageois se sont mobilisés pour éteindre les incendies et prêter mains fortes aux Guerriers chargés de repousser l'attaque. Mes parents m'avaient laissé seule à la maison. Mais j'étais aussi curieuse que fascinée par l'existence de ces monstres ailés et j'ai voulu jeter un œil à l'extérieur…C'est là que je l'ai vu. » Elle marqua une pause et fronça les sourcils, songeuse : « C'était le plus petit Cauchemar Monstrueux que je n'ai jamais vu ! Il faisait à peine un mètre… » Pleine d'enthousiasme, Hanji se mit à décrire avec grand renfort de gestes l'apparence du Dragon qu'elle avait rencontré ce soir-là.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Eren se sente obligé de l'arrêter : « Euh…Hanji ?! » Elle se stoppa alors, un air un peu perdu sur le visage, avant de se ressaisir et toussoter : « Hum…Je disais donc, que ma jeune moi, était tombée nez à nez avec un jeune Dragon pour la première fois de sa vie. Bien entendu, comme tout villageois conditionné depuis ma plus tendre enfance à craindre ses créatures plus que je ne craignais le Mal lui-même, mon premier réflexe a été de lui balancer le premier objet contendant à portée de mains…Enragé, il m'a donc attaqué. Cependant, une fois qu'il a réussi à me désarmer du manche à balai que j'utilisais comme arme de fortune et que j'ais levé les bras en signe de rémission, m'attendant à être croquée ou brûlée vive d'une minute à l'autre…il s'est stoppé. » Le cœur d'Eren s'était mis à battre frénétiquement. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir revivre la scène comme s'il y était. Il se souvenait avec force de son premier 'vrai' contact avec un Dragon. La peur et la colère entremêlées qu'il avait ressenti à la vue de Levi, emprisonné au fond de cette crevasse…

La voix d'Hanji vibrait d'émotion lorsqu'elle ajouta : « C'est là, que j'ai pu lire dans ses yeux, la même peur, la même panique, la même colère, la même curiosité effarée…Le temps s'est comme suspendu et j'ai enfin compris que pour lui aussi, j'étais le premier Humain. Le premier contact. Que pas plus que moi, il ne comprenait pourquoi il devait m'abattre ou fuir… » Elle était totalement calme lorsqu'elle s'exclama : « je sais, ça peut paraître dingue mais, c'est ce que j'ai vu. C'est ce que j'ai ressenti. Cette créature infernale, toute droit sortie des pires cauchemars des villageois de Shinganshina, non seulement n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle elle était forcée de nous combattre, mais éprouvait, elle aussi des choses…tout comme nous… » Eren n'avait pas les mots. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Hanji avait plus qu'une effrayante obsession pour les Dragons…

La Guérisseuse ricana : « Tu dois te dire que je suis complètement folle, non ? Après tout, qu'il ait été ou pas apeuré et perdu, ça ne change absolument rien à la suite de cette histoire…Au final, mes parents, inquiétés par la progression des Dragons dans notre quartier sont revenus en arrière pour s'assurer qu'il ne m'était rien arrivé. Ils l'ont aperçu et immédiatement, ont tiré les conclusions qui s'imposaient. Ce Dragon menaçait leur progéniture, ils se devaient de l'éliminer… » Le cœur d'Eren se serra. Le visage d'Hanji n'exprimait plus rien qu'une immense tristesse : « Ils l'ont embroché sur leurs armes et en quelques terribles secondes, j'ai vu l'âme de cette majestueuse créature quitter son regard flamboyant. Surpris, blessé, il s'est effondré dans un râle pitoyable. Eclaboussée de son sang, j'ai été surtout marqué par l'impression étrange qui m'assaillait. Celle d'avoir assisté à l'assassinat de mon alter-ego dragonesque. Peut-être avait-il le même âge que moi, peut-être était-ce son premier raid, peut-être qu'il espérait lui aussi de toutes ses forces pouvoir s'en sortir vivant… » Eren déglutit, plus perturbé encore qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible par cette histoire.

Il avait beau avoir pris conscience des erreurs qui avaient été commises d'un côté comme de l'autre de cette guerre absurde, ça n'en demeurait pas moins à glacer le sang…

Hanji reprit le cours de son histoire sur un ton grave : « Mes parents finissaient à peine d'extirper leurs armes du corps sans vie de la bête que le hurlement le plus terrifiant que je n'eus jamais entendu retentissait…Un énorme Cauchemar venait de faire irruption dans notre allée. Son regard reptilien était fixé sur la dépouille du petit Dragon décédé, et c'était à ne pas s'y méprendre le cri d'un parent face au cadavre de son enfant, qui nous perçait de part en part…Mes parents eurent à peine le temps de me hurler de m'enfuir et de partir à la charge avant que la créature ne s'embrase toute entière et ne les réduise en cendres… » Eren eut un mal fou à avaler sa salive. Hanji avait l'air de revivre la scène à travers un brouillard de souvenirs, aussi vifs que terrifiants. Elle continua d'une voix plate : « Leurs cadavres flambaient encore et leurs cris d'agonis emplissaient toujours la nuit alors que le Cauchemar quittait l'île, après avoir pris tout contre lui le corps sans vie de son petit…J'étais pétrifiée. Pas seulement parce que mon monde venait de s'effondrer sous mes yeux, mais surtout parce qu'un simple coup d'œil de la bête lui avait suffi à m'identifier comme appartenant à la même tranche d'âge que sa défunte progéniture et qu'elle avait _choisi de m'épargner_. » Hanji agita la tête, visiblement médusé : « Un Dragon avait fait preuve de plus d'Humanité qu'un couple d'Humains… »

Le silence qui suivit sa dernière déclaration s'étira lascivement alors qu'Eren faisait de son mieux pour assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Quand finalement, l'Omega reprit la parole, il était au comble du malaise : « Tu veux dire…que tu as décidé de consacrer ta vie à mieux comprendre les Dragons, parce que l'un d'entre eux a choisi, selon toi, de t'épargner ?...

\- Pour simplifier les choses ? On peut dire ça comme ça. Pendant plus d'un siècle, notre espèce s'est reposé sur la haine qu'on éprouvait à l'encontre des Dragons pour déterminer de toutes nos actions. Plus d'un siècle de lutte acharnée, aveugle et meurtrière. Et qu'a-t-on réussi à accomplir ? On n'en sait toujours si peu sur notre ennemi ! D'où viennent-ils ? Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils tout simplement pas chasser leur nourriture comme les autres espèces animales ? Pourquoi nous attaquent-ils ? Comment fonctionne leur société ? Existe-t-elle seulement ? J'ai alors décidé de prendre le contre-pied de l'avis populaire. Si tout le monde s'efforçait de les haïr du plus profond de leur âme, alors je m'évertuerais à les aimer avant deux fois plus de férocité…Peut-être que je n'ai pas choisi la voie la plus facile ou compréhensible, peut-être que je vais droit dans le mur…mais c'est de cette façon que j'ai choisi de combattre pour notre survie. » Eren fut traversé par un frisson violent.

Le cœur battant, il posa un regard neuf sur la femme qui lui faisait face.

La lutte que menait Hanji depuis des années, seule contre tous, à être traitée comme une excentrique, c'était la même que celle qu'il devrait livrer s'il voulait qu'un jour, Dragons et Humains parviennent à se libérer des chaînes de la guerre. Animé d'une nouvelle ardeur, il s'écria : « Je sais que j'ai toujours refusé jusque-là de t'entendre en parler mais…j'aimerais que tu me parles de toutes tes expériences et tes recherches. J'aimerais en savoir le plus possible, moi aussi… » Le regard de la brunette s'était tout à coup humidifié et illuminé à la fois : « Oh ! Eren ! » Elle agrippa une chaise sur son passage et vint s'installer devant l'adolescent : « Par où commencer ? ... »

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Eren n'allait plus jamais demander à Hanji la moindre information à propos des Dragons…

Pire, il n'allait plus jamais ne serait-ce que _prononcer,_ le mot Dragon face à la Guérisseuse. La passion qui animait la brunette était…dévastatrice. Plus de trois heures de compte rendu non-stop, d'anecdotes et d'observation, plus tard, l'Omega avait enfin réussi à sortir des griffes de son bourreau. S'il était certain d'en avoir appris bien plus au sujet de leurs amis à écailles, il avait sans aucun doute dû sacrifier une bonne partie de sa santé mentale sur l'autel du savoir.

Mais au moins, Grisha étant en mer, Eren avait tout le loisir de profiter d'un bon moment avec Levi sans qu'on ne vienne le déranger malgré l'heure tardive.

Personne ne pourrait le réprimander pour être rentré à la hutte après la tombée de la nuit ou même, d'avoir passé la nuit en forêt. Déterminé à s'aérer l'esprit et en découvrir un peut plus sur son nouveau compagnon ailé, Eren se prépara une besace de provisions, empaqueta de quoi allumer un bon feu et se couvrir et prit sans perdre une minute le chemin du sous-bois. Il avançait d'un pas vif, de crainte qu'on ne l'arrête pour une raison x ou y, ou encore plus pénible, pour proposer de l'accompagner dans son 'entraînement'. Il ne récupéra une cadence plus calme que lorsqu'il fut sous le couvert des arbres, enveloppé par le silence gazouillant de la forêt. Avec la force de l'habitude, il traversa rapidement une bonne partie de son trajet sans même s'en rendre compte.

Cela faisait déjà une bonne quinzaine de minutes qu'il s'était débarrassé d'Hanji mais il avait encore l'impression de l'entendre monologuer dans ses pensées…

Si seulement il lui était possible de voler avec Levi sans risquer de s'écraser au sol…une façon de se maintenir en place sur son dos, alors il pourrait au moins se vider la tête lors d'un voyage aérien…L'idée était si excitante qu'Eren ne se rendit compte qu'il venait de tomber nez à nez avec Jean que lorsque celui-ci fendit en deux la cible en bois qu'il venait de viser avec sa hache et que le fracas de l'impacte le fit sursauter. L'Omega se figea et avant que le blond ne se retourne et ne le repère, tenta de faire marche arrière. Il n'aurait jamais cru tomber sur Jean ici, en plein milieu des bois. Que faisait-il là ? Une séance d'entraînement intensive ? Pour de vrai ? Eren s'était bien rendu compte que l'Alpha prenait de plus en plus au sérieux cette compétition/apprentissage dans l'arène qu'il ne le faisait au départ…mais de là à y consacrer des heures et des heures d'entraînement ?!

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien motiver ce crétin de cheval ?

Est-ce qu'il accordait vraiment autant d'importance à sa renommée ? Etait-ce vraiment si important à ses yeux d'être le numéro 1 de tous les groupes de Guerriers confondus ? Qui est-ce qu'il croyait impressionner ? « Eren ?! » L'exclamation eut le mérite de le faire sursauter à nouveau. Zut. Repéré…l'Omega tourna rapidement la tête en direction de son interlocuteur. Sourcils froncés, air clairement soupçonneux, Jean le fixait, les yeux plissés… Ni une ni deux, Eren le salua d'un vague geste de la main confus et pris ses jambes à son cou.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Ce soir-là, armé d'un lourd calepin vierge qu'il avait subtilisé il y avait bien longtemps dans les propriétés de l'Ancienne, Eren entreprit de consigner non seulement toutes ses récentes découvertes au sujet des Dragons mais aussi quelques points d'histoire et certaines des théories d'Hanji qu'il avait la ferme intention d'un jour pouvoir vérifier. Un large feu de camp allumé non loin de l'endroit où il reposait, appuyé contre le large corps de Levi alors que celui-ci somnolait dans le plus grand des calmes, Eren profitait de cette première nuit pour découcher. Et jusqu'ici, c'était un véritable plaisir. Il appréciait tellement l'idée de n'avoir qu'à lever les yeux vers l'immensité du ciel pour se sentir happé par les étoiles et libre comme jamais il ne l'avait été, qu'il comptait sans aucun doute passer la majorité de ses nuits dans la crevasse.

La présence silencieuse de Levi le rassurait et lui donnait l'impression d'être enroulé dans un cocon de chaleur. Le corps du Dragon irradiait littéralement. Est-ce que c'était sa température naturelle ou bien était-ce dû à la présence des braises que la bête ne manquait jamais d'allumer sous lui avant de s'allonger ? L'Omega griffonna lascivement cette question dans son carnet et s'étira. Comme pour lui intimer d'arrêter de s'agiter autant, l'aile de Levi vint se poser sur lui à la manière d'une large couverture noire. Surpris, Eren évita de bouger pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un éclair de curiosité ne le pousse à effleurer du doigt la membrane sombre qui le recouvrait.

Levi était fascinant.

Différent et à la fois, tellement semblable aux Humains…

Eren sentait de plus en plus la présence de ce lien indéfectible qui semblait les lier l'un à l'autre. Il sentait au plus profond de lui que la liaison s'intensifiait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être aussi excité que terrifié. Le secret qu'il gardait était énorme. Il avait fini non seulement par épargner un Dragon, mais il s'était en plus lié à lui comme jamais aucun Humain n'aurait pu s'imaginer le faire avec l'une de ses bêtes infernales. L'adolescent ferma les yeux. Il ne se sentait plus coupable. Plus vraiment. Mais il n'avait plus envie d'être le seul à porter le poids de ce secret…

Et il savait exactement avec qui il comptait le partager en premier.


	6. Amitié Magique

Oh, mon, dieu.

Ouah.

On m'aurait dit qu'il se serait passer tellement de choses entre cette publication et la précédente? Je ne l'aurais pas cru.

Mon problème de santé, au lieu de s'arranger semble avoir empiré dans des proportions encore incalculables, je suis une vraie larve! Et en plus, du coup, je dois vous donner l'impression mes chatons de voir avoir lâchement abandonné...

Ce qui n'est pas le cas! Je vois vos messages, vos suivis, vos favoris et je n'oublie pas que vous êtes là, dans l'ombre à attendre en vous rongeant les sangs que je poste un nouveau chapitre d'une histoire ou d'une autre...

Je me sens si honteuse de revenir me présenter à vous comme ça! (s'incline bien bas)

Je ne sais pas qui est encore là, je ne sais si ce chapitre va vous plaire ou non, mais j'espère qu'au moins il réussira à vous divertir!

Enjoy (voix toute timide de l'auteure)

* * *

 **How To Train Your Dragon**

 **Chapitre 6** **: Amitié Magique**

La différence entre avoir la certitude de devoir faire quelque chose et le faire réellement ?

Aussi grande que la distance entre ciel et terre.

Sentir le poids de son secret lui peser un peu plus sur les épaules à chaque seconde ne rendait pas plus facile de s'en défaire. Eren n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment s'y prendre pour ne serait-ce que commencer à expliquer la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. La logique n'entrant absolument pas en compte, n'importe quel argument passerait pour les affabulations d'un fou.

Il finit pourtant par prendre son courage à deux mains et sauter le pas.

Après tout, ce n'était certainement pas la première fois de leur longue amitié qu'Armin le prenait pour un déséquilibré dépourvu du moindre instinct de survie.

« Puisqu'on a toujours été franc l'un avec l'autre…je crois qu'il est grand temps que je t'avoue que tu commences à me faire peur Eren… » Ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt dans un silence relatif depuis au moins une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Eren n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment préparer son ami à la surprise qui l'attendait au bout du chemin. Lui à qui on reprochait si souvent de ne pas savoir quand se taire ! Il y avait vraiment une première à tout.

La respiration saccadée d'Armin le rendait nerveux.

On aurait pu croire qu'autant d'heures passées à manipuler les outils de la forge auraient aidées l'Omega à avoir plus d'endurance…mais la réalité était tout autre. Le blondinet avait certes bien plus de poigne qu'on pourrait s'y attendre en voyant sa frêle stature, cependant, contrairement à son meilleur ami qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de battre la campagne en long, en large et à travers, Armin était très loin d'être un athlète.

Eren se serait presque senti mal de l'avoir kidnappé sans un mot, s'il n'était pas déjà si désespéré.

En réalité, il avait _besoin_ de l'aide d'Armin. Et ce pas uniquement parce que le poids de ce secret lui pesait bien trop lourd sur l'estomac, mais surtout parce que sans le génie et la dextérité du blondinet, Eren pouvait dire adieu à son dernier plan en date pour parvenir à accompagner Levi dans ses aventures aériennes…Le Dragon devenait de plus en plus grincheux et il était évident que le fait de ne pas simplement pouvoir attraper Eren dans ses griffes et détaler loin de cette île, sans risquer de briser la nuque de l'Humain, commençait peu à peu à le rendre dingue.

Armin continua son monologue : « D'ailleurs, je ne dis pas ça, _juste_ , parce que tu es venu d'un coup me demander si je pouvais te suivre en plein milieu de la forêt sans _jamais_ _m'expliquer pourquoi_ on est en train de traverser tout Shinganshina à travers les bois…mais surtout parce que tu agis de façon très bizarre ces jours-ci. Je sais qu'après l'incident de l'Arbalète, pépé était un peu sur les nerfs et qu'il a pu aller un peu loin en prétextant que tout était de ta faute et que tu avais mauvaise influence sur moi mais…

\- Armin, je n'en veux pas du tout à Frank d'avoir voulu nous punir. Surtout pas après la cata que j'ai déclenché dans le village…

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens plus à la forge ? Tu sais, il joue le bourru mais je sais que tu lui manques, bien plus qu'il n'est prêt à l'admettre… Il s'attendait sûrement à ce que tu viennes pointer le bout de ton nez, les yeux larmoyants et plein de regret dès l'instant où le bateau de ton père aurait quitté le port… » Eren ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Armin roula des yeux : « Bon, d'accord. J'exagère carrément le degré de repentance qu'un être aussi têtu que toi est capable d'exprimer sans littéralement imploser mais…ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que tu commences à sincèrement l'inquiéter…

\- Dis lui de te rendre le droit d'avoir un atelier personnel et du temps pour tes inventions et je songerais à remettre les pieds à la forge. Je promets même d'avoir l'air aussi contrit que possible… » Armin haussa les sourcils et faillit trébucher sur une racine. Avant qu'il ne s'affale, Eren l'avait soutenu en lui agrippant le bras. Légèrement embarrassé par son évidente inaptitude à marcher dans les bois, l'Omega marmonna des remerciements et rougit légèrement. Eren soupira : « Je…disons que je ne me sens pas de venir le voir ces jours-ci, d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de voir qui que ce soit…

\- J'ai cru remarquer. Qui l'aurait cru ? Tu te transformes du jour au lendemain en prodige de la chasse aux Dragons et tu refuses absolument toute la gloire qui vient avec ton statut de demi-dieu ?! Je croyais pourtant que c'était le but ultime de toute ton existence, prouver que les Omégas étaient autant capables, sinon plus que toute autre orientation, de combattre les grands écaillés… » Eren grimaça : « C'est…compliqué. Disons que la renommée n'est pas exactement comme je l'avais imaginée… » Puis il marmonna pour lui-même : « Ni même pour les bonnes raisons non plus… » Armin s'évertuait dorénavant à marcher dans ses pas pour éviter tout éventuel moment en face à face avec le sol meuble de la forêt : « Je ne comprends pas…ni pourquoi tu t'isoles autant, ni même ce que tu peux fabriquer pendant des heures dans cette forêt…

\- Si tu arrêtais de jacasser et que tu te concentrais davantage sur ta foulée, tu n'aurais plus à te poser la moindre question…ou du moins, tu comprendrais pourquoi j'agis aussi bizarrement…

\- Oh…voilà qui n'est pas du tout inquiétant comme réponse… » Pourtant, le blondinet tenta effectivement de doubler la cadence sans pour autant s'écrouler.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à quelques pas du nid de fortune de la Furie, Eren sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer. S'en était presque au point où il commençait à craindre une crise cardiaque…Bien que l'Omega eût évidemment pris la peine de prévenir le Dragon de l'éventuel venu d'un nouvel Humain dans l'équation, la bête n'avait ni daigné lui montrer qu'elle avait compris de quoi il parlait, ni essayé d'exprimer la moindre réticence à voir sa présence ainsi révélée à un éventuel ennemi. Eren avait dû en tirer les conclusions qui l'arrangeaient sans oublier de traiter l'ingrate Furie de 'connard' dans un souffle. Depuis qu'il avait la certitude que le Dragon comprenait pertinemment la majorité de ce qu'il pouvait lui raconter, il était de plus en plus facile pour Eren d'isoler ce qu'il était en droit de considérer comme inhérent à la nature dragonesque de Levi et ce qui ne découlait que de son caractère bien trempé de grincheux apathique.

Eren espérait juste ne pas avoir choisie la mauvaise interprétation.

Il était presque sûr de pouvoir s'interposer entre Levi et Armin, si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir, sans que la Furie n'essaie pour autant de lui arracher la tête avec les dents avant d'éviscérer son meilleur ami. Mais rien n'était moins sûr…Armin s'arrêta net pour survoler des yeux la crevasse. Il avait même retenu son souffle pour s'exclamer d'une voix étranglée : « Ouah ! Eren ! C'est…superbe ! » Eren fronça les sourcils, considéra deux secondes le panorama, puis haussa les épaules. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps d'admirer la beauté du paysage sachant que le légendaire Dragon qui peuplait les cauchemars de tout Humain qui se respectait, gisait au fond de ce cratère naturel…Avec recul ? Il présumait qu'en effet, le lieu n'était pas dépourvu d'un certain charme…

Armin lui emboîta le pas avec hésitation lorsqu'il se mit à descendre le chemin de roches empilées qui menait au bas de la crevasse : « Tu t'es trouvé une retraite zen ? C'est ça ton grand secret ? » Eren savait qu'il était plus que temps d'essayer de lui en apprendre plus sur ce qui risquait, très bientôt, de leur tomber dessus. Mais décidément, l'approche imminente de la catastrophe ne rendait absolument pas les mots plus faciles à exprimer…Les choses auraient sans doute été plus difficile encore si Levi s'était juste trouvé affalé dans son coin habituel. La disparition du Dragon aurait sans doute dû être un facteur d'inquiétude, mais dans les faits, c'était autant de précieuses minutes supplémentaires pendant lesquelles Eren avait l'occasion d'essayer de s'expliquer…surtout sachant qu'il était capable de _sentir_ que la bête rôdait dans les parages.

Eren prit une grande inspiration : « Tu te souviens de la dernière attaque ?

\- Difficile d'oublier…

\- J'étais sûr d'avoir réussi à toucher la Furie qui attaquait en renfort ce soir-là…

\- Oui…je crois… ? » Armin avait l'air de plus en confus. Eren ferma les yeux : « Eh bien, figures-toi que j'avais raison. » Le blondinet haussa les sourcils : « Quoi ?

\- Il y avait bel et bien une Furie Nocturne ce soir-là et grâce à ton Arbalète, j'ai effectivement réussi à l'abattre… » Les yeux d'Armin s'écarquillèrent : « Eren ! Mais, c'est… » L'Omega lui coupa la parole d'un geste de la main : « Je voulais prouver que je n'étais pas fou et peut-être aussi qu'au moins, malgré la catastrophe, j'avais pu réussir ce que personne d'autre n'avait encore réussi jusqu'ici…

\- Abattre une Furie… » La voix d'Armin n'était presque qu'un souffle. Eren acquiesça puis grimaça : « Oui…enfin…pas exactement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Il y a deux secondes tu disais que…

\- Oh, oui, c'est sûr, je l'ai touchée et elle est bel et bien tombée, ici. Dans cette crevasse. » Eren ne l'aurait pas cru possible avant mais le regard bleu d'Armin s'écarquilla un peu plus alors qu'il jetait de nerveux coups d'œil dans les environs. Eren continua sur sa lancée : « Je voulais l'achever…J'étais, déterminé et si sûr de moi…j'avais ramené mon poignard et… » Le regard d'Armin était fixé sur Eren et celui d'Eren plongé dans le sien. Il ne voulait rater aucune des expressions de son meilleur ami lorsqu'il lui annoncerait ce que tous savaient depuis toujours, que les Omégas n'étaient décidemment pas faits pour la chasse aux Dragons. Quand il lui avouerait qu'il les avait tous trahi…

Mais Levi avait visiblement d'autres plans.

Sans même qu'ils ne l'aient vu approcher, le Dragon s'était placé derrière Armin et les pupilles étrécis, aplati au sol pour se montrer le plus discret possible, il avait entrepris de le renifler avec méfiance. Son souffle chaud souleva les cheveux du blondinet qui presque immédiatement fit volteface. Estomaqué, Eren eut à peine quelques fractions de secondes pour appréhender la situation. Armin poussa un cri de terreur pur tout en essayant de reculer le plus vite possible. Dans sa hâte, il s'emmêla les pieds et s'effondra avant de pouvoir aller bien loin. Mais même si l'Omega était tout sauf menaçant, la vivacité de sa réaction, avait arraché un grondement menaçant à Levi qui tout à coup lui montrait les crocs tout en se positionnant de façon à sembler le plus intimidant possible. Eren se jeta entre les deux dans un élan désespéré. Les deux bras levés pour pouvoir repousser Levi si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, il éleva la voix de manière à couvrir les grondements de l'animal tout en surplombant le cri d'effroi d'Armin : « Non ! Levi, stop ! Arrête ! C'est mon ami ! Pas ton casse-croûte ! Recule ! » Le regard du Dragon quitta un instant la silhouette recroquevillée du blondinet pour mieux fixer Eren avant qu'il ne décide tout simplement de s'écarter, sans oublier pour autant de manifester son mécontentement à travers une sorte de feulement réprobateur.

Soulagé, Eren se retourna pour faire face à son meilleur ami, le cœur battant.

Choqué, Armin essayait très visiblement de donner un sens à ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux. Son regard affolé allait d'Eren à Levi dans un va-et-vient qui aurait pu être comique dans une autre situation. La gorge nouée, Eren s'exclama : « Je n'ai pas réussi à le tuer… » comme si ce simple constat expliquait absolument tout ce dont le blondinet était témoin. Armin, malgré les tremblements visibles qui secouaient tout son corps, parvint à se redresser tant bien que mal, le regard toujours fixé sur le Dragon qui piétinait à quelques pas seulement de son meilleur ami, comme un enfant pétulant à qui on venait d'interdire de sortir jouer. Sa voix était au moins deux octaves trop hautes lorsqu'il s'écria, incrédule : « T'es complètement cinglé ! » Eren tenta de l'apaiser d'un geste de la main : « Armin, calmes-toi…si tu continues, tu vas l'agiter… » Les yeux de l'Omega faillirent lui sortir de la tête : « Tu plaisantes ou quoi ?! C'est un DRAGON Eren ! Et tu t'inquiètes de _l'agiter ?!_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu…comment, c'est… » Armin s'étrangla.

Levi venait d'approcher d'Eren pour lui renifler la nuque, comme pour s'empêcher d'humer plus du parfum paniqué et nerveux qui s'échappait d'Armin. Le blondinet, que les dieux bénissent sa loyauté, s'était presque immédiatement jeté sur son ami pour le tirer hors des griffes de la bête. Ce qui, malheureusement, était loin d'être la chose à faire. Levi s'était directement remis à grogner, tous crocs dehors. Eren était de moins en moins certain de réussir à se sortir de cette situation avec tous les membres intacts : « Armin ! » Il s'était évertué à saisir les épaules de son ami pour le forcer à le regarder en face. « S'il te plait, calmes-toi ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, s'il te plait…Je te jure qu'il ne nous fera pas le moindre mal… » Déclaration qui visiblement avait poussé Levi faire une petite démonstration d'à quel point il pouvait se montrer docile. Sans cérémonie, le Dragon avait grogné de plus bel avant de cracher une boule de feu dans les airs et s'éloigner d'un pas lourd.

Armin avait failli s'évanouir.

Eren répliqua, irrité : « Quelle excellente idée, Levi ! Montres donc à l'Omega terrorisé à quel point tu peux être un connard d'ingrat ! Ça nous aide vraiment, là ! » La Furie brûla son petit tas de cendre et s'installa, leur présentant son dos, comme s'ils n'existaient plus. Un sourire plus qu'incertain était plaqué sur les lèvres d'Eren lorsqu'il fit de nouveau face à Armin : « C'est loin d'être un rayon de soleil, mais je te jure qu'il n'est pas _méchant_. » Comme Armin ne réagissait plus à rien et qu'Eren commençait à craindre de lui avoir donné un anévrisme, il l'attira près du tronc dont il se servait souvent comme d'un appui pour profiter d'un peu d'ombre. Une fois qu'ils furent installés, Eren ne perdit pas une seule minute avant de commencer à raconter, un peu à la hâte, tout ce qui avait pu lui arriver depuis cette fameuse nuit.

Plus il parlait et plus il se sentait revivre.

Une fois exprimée à haute voix, à quelqu'un d'autre, son histoire prenait tout un autre sens. Ce qui lui était arrivé, ce lien étrange qu'il partageait indéniablement avec Levi, c'était extraordinaire mais réel. Les idées, les envies, qui découlaient de sa découverte, de son rapprochement avec un Dragon, n'étaient pas dingues. Elles faisaient sens, une fois qu'il avait trouvé les mots pour les exprimer. Armin était resté totalement silencieux. Ce qui rendait Eren à la fois plus que nerveux et reconnaissant. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait pu retrouver le fil de son discours s'il avait été interrompu.

Quand enfin, le cœur battant, Eren acheva son récit, Armin resta cloîtrer dans son mutisme.

L'Omega risqua un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Le blondinet, recroquevillé sur lui-même, s'était tourné de façon à pouvoir apercevoir la silhouette 'endormie' de la Furie tout en faisant face à son ami. Son visage était un masque de neutralité parfait et Eren songea vaguement à l'en féliciter. Armin avait tout intérêt à, tout comme Eren, surpasser les clichés de sa catégorie, pour venir jouer avec les pêcheurs du port, aux cartes ou aux dés. Avec une telle capacité à ne rien laisser paraître, il pourrait sans aucun doute se faire un sacré paquet d'argent…Eren déglutit : « Armin ? ...Il va falloir que tu dises quelque chose…Tu commences à me faire peur… » Le blondinet finit enfin par poser les yeux sur lui, son regard bleu était perçant, mais presque résigné. C'était un peu comme si, d'un moment à l'autre, il avait tout simplement abandonné toute idée d'un jour réussir à comprendre l'être étrange qu'était son meilleur ami… : « Vraiment, Eren ? _Je_ t'inquiète ?! Tu…tu caches un Dragon ! Un foutu Dragon ! Dans une crevasse, au beau milieu de la forêt, à Shinganshina ! Une Furie Nocturne ! Et c'est mon silence qui t'inquiète ?!» Soulagé, Eren accepta son moment de pur craquage nerveux avec grâce.

Armin déglutit puis baissa la voix, comme s'il voulait n'être entendu que par son meilleur ami : « Qu'est-ce que _tu_ comptes faire maintenant ?! » Amusé, Eren répondit : « Pas la peine de chuchoter, Levi ici présent, est un ferme partisan du _tant-qu'il-n'y-a-pas-de-poissons-à-la-clé-je-me-contre-fou-totalement-de-ce-que-tu-peux-raconter-maudit-Humain._ » Armin agita la tête, incrédule : « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu lui ais donné un _nom_! Ce n'est pas un gentil chaton Eren, c'est un Dragon ! Tu ne peux pas juste _le garder_! » Eren fronça les sourcils : « Déjà, petit un, je n'ai aucune intention de le _garder_ parce que Levi ne m'appartient pas. Il est assez intelligent et indépendant pour s'occuper de lui-même. Petit deux, je ne l'ai pas appelé, Levi. Il _s'appelle_ Levi ! Nuance. C'est lui qui m'a dit son prénom…

 _-_ Oui, Eren, dans un _rêve_!

 _-_ Je n'aime pas trop la façon dont tu le dis, on dirait que tu ne crois pas un seul mot de ce que j'ai pu te raconter…

 _-_ Oh ! Ne prends pas cet air blessé ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes d'avaler là ? _''Les Dragons sont intelligents, Armin. Les Dragons ne sont peut-être pas nos ennemis, Armin. J'ai un lien super bizarre avec l'un d'eux et parfois, on parle, dans mes rêves, Armin !''_ … » Armin agita la tête, comme si ce simple geste pouvait suffire à chasser toute cette situation : « Ça dépasse de loin mon niveau de confiance aveugle, Eren. Et je ne sais même pas ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire de notre amitié, ou plus précisément de moi-même, d'avouer que je suis prêt à essayer, de toutes mes forces, de croire ce que tu as pu me raconter… » Il montra Levi d'un vague geste du bras, toujours un peu tremblant : « Parce que _ça_ , là. Ce Dragon qui dort tranquillement à quelques pas de nous ? Je ne vois vraiment pas comment l'expliquer autrement… » Voyant qu'Eren s'apprêtait sans doute à lui répondre, Armin l'arrêta de la main : « Ce qui ne répond en rien à la question que je t'ai posé, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ? » Eren referma la bouche, pris de court.

Il s'était plus ou moins convaincu de la nécessité de prendre les choses comme elles venaient et surtout, de ne pas se précipiter dans l'inconnu.

Il commençait à peine à accepter et tester son lien avec Levi. Il venait à peine de se convaincre de l'importance d'un changement radical de façon de faire lorsqu'il s'agissait de la 'menace' Dragon…de là à prendre de grandes décisions ? A trouver la solution miracle qui arrangerait tout…Eren se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux : « Je n'en sais rien Armin…tout ce que je sais, c'est que…je ne pourrais peut-être plus jamais tuer un Dragon, juste pour tuer un Dragon comme on le fait depuis des siècles… » Eren reprit son souffle et ferma les yeux : « Ils ont tué ma mère. Personne ne les détestait comme je les détestais…Mais maintenant, je vois les choses différemment. Je…je pense qu'elle a été victime, non pas des Dragons, mais de cette guerre, qu'on se livre depuis déjà beaucoup trop longtemps… » Eren rouvrit les yeux et affronta le regard scrutateur d'Armin avec détermination : « Je veux que les choses changent. Je veux prouver qu'on peut y arriver, qu'il y a une autre solution que de s'entretuer…

\- Eren, ils nous pillent…nous affament et incendient nos fermes et nos maisons…comment est-ce que tu crois qu'on va les arrêter ? En demandant des pourparlers ?! » Eren fronça les sourcils, agité par la nervosité de son ami, malgré lui : « Je ne sais pas Armin ! Je…je ne suis pas non plus devenu totalement stupide ou naïf. Je _sais_ qu'ils sont dangereux ! » Le blondinet baissa les yeux : « Je ne sais pas quoi penser… » Eren se redressa, pressé de changer de sujet : « Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à garder ça pour moi…et…je sentais que je m'éloignais de tout le monde. De Shinganshina… » Armin se redressa à son tour et déclara avec sérieux : « Merci de m'avoir fait confiance Eren…

\- Oh…je… » Eren se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise : « J'ai plutôt l'impression de devoir m'excuser en réalité, d'avoir pris autant de temps à tout te raconter…Il y a eu tellement de moments où j'avais la sensation d'être le pire des traîtres…d'être devenu complètement fou…

\- Beaucoup de gens au village pense que mon grand-père est fou d'avoir choisi de m'apprendre le métier de la forge plutôt que de choisir un Alpha ou un Beta comme héritier et futur gendre…On parait toujours un peu fou quand on va à contrecourant. Quand on fait ce que personne d'autre n'avait eu le courage de faire avant…

\- Merci pour ton soutien Armin… » Eren avait envie d'en dire beaucoup plus, de le serrer dans ses bras et de le remercier d'avoir toujours été là, de l'être encore. De lui avouer que sans lui, être un Omega aurait sans doute été bien plus difficile qu'il n'était capable de l'imaginer. Mais les mots lui manquaient et il n'avait pas envie de verser dans le mélodramatique alors, à la place, Eren lui empoigna l'épaule et serra avec force tout en déclarant : « …surtout que sans ton génie incommensurable et ton agilité hors de commun, il m'aurait été impossible de trouver une selle pour Dragon… » Armin papillonna avant de lui lancer un regard incrédule : « Une selle pour Dragon ?! » Eren acquiesça et répéta doucement : « Oui. Une selle. Pour monter un Dragon… » Les sourcils du blondinet étaient sur le point de se rejoindre… : « Tu veux…que je te fabrique, une selle pour…Dragon ? » Eren continua avec un enthousiasme qui, il l'espérait, permettrait à Armin d'oublier la folie de sa demande : « Oui ! J'aurais bien fait sans, mais ça glisse tellement sur son dos que je me suis fais des brûlures entre les jambes à essayer de m'y cramponner…je te jure que marcher sans avoir l'air d'avoir passer une nuit de trop à la taverne est un défi que j'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à relever… » Avant la fin de son discours, Armin était en train d'hyperventiler : « Tu _es monté sur son dos ! »_ Pendant un instant, Eren craignit de devoir porter son ami jusqu'au village en courant pour qu'Hanji lui prodigue les premiers soins.

Puis le blondinet ferma les yeux et sembla pratiquer les exercices de respiration que lui avait montré la Guérisseuse après sa première crise de panique, avant même qu'il ne se présente comme Omega. Eren se sentait presque coupable de l'avoir mêlé à tout ça…Armin fixait Levi, un air totalement sceptique affiché sur le visage : « Il te laisse le toucher ?! » Eren acquiesça, plus fier qu'il n'avait sans doute le droit de l'être, de cet aveu : « C'était loin d'être facile, mais…il a fini par m'adopter ? » Comme Armin continuait de sembler plus que dubitatif, Eren se décida à faire quelque pas en direction de Levi. Sans même avoir à vérifier si oui ou non le Dragon était assoupi, l'Omega _sentait_ qu'il ne faisait que se prélasser.

Sans rien laisser paraître, Levi avait dû prêter une oreille attentive à leur échange. La présence d'Armin, quand bien même le blondinet devait être le villageois le moins menaçant de la planète, juste avant un nourrisson, interdisait instinctivement à la Furie de réellement fermer l'œil. Même s'il lui arrivait plus que souvent de piquer un somme lorsque Eren se trouvait dans les parages. Constater qu'il avait vraiment un statut à part dans l'esprit du Dragon donnait à Eren l'impression d'avoir une bouillotte bien chaude au creux du ventre.

Il approcha d'un pas lourd mais assuré, histoire de bien signifier ses intentions à la Furie ennuyée qui profitait des rayons de soleil sur ses écailles en faisant mine de dormir. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, l'Omega soupira : « Allez, Levi, ne soit pas grincheux. Je t'avais bien dit que j'allais ramener Armin…si tu ne voulais vraiment pas que je révèle ton existence à quelqu'un d'autre, rien ne t'empêchait de le montrer ou même de…venir m'en parler en rêve ? » Levi ouvrit une paupière pour lui lancer un regard morne. Eren soupira : « Okay, bon. Si ce n'est pas sa présence qui t'a contrarié qu'est-ce que c'est ? ... » Levi referma l'œil.

Eren le piqua du doigt : « Hey ! Ne m'ignore pas ! Il regarde je te signal. Et tes réactions pourraient déterminer de si oui ou non, Hanji finisse par me déclarer détraqué avant qu'on ne m'enferme dans l'une des chambres de la Hutte, sous la surveillance de l'Ancienne… » Levi ouvrit les deux yeux pour le scruter, comme pour vérifier si oui ou non la situation était aussi dramatique que le prétendait Eren. Puis son regard coula doucement vers Armin et ses pupilles s'étrécirent. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à Eren pour comprendre où il voulait en venir : « Quoi ?! Non ! » Et s'interposer fermement : « Tu ne mangeras pas Armin ! Je presque sûr que de toutes les façons, vous ne mangez même pas de chair Humaine ! » Le Dragon roula des yeux avant de souffler du nez et se redresser. La voix hésitante d'Armin se fit entendre : « Est-ce que ça va, Eren ?

\- Oui ! Bien sûr ! Il est juste un peu ronchon après la sieste…et avant…et pendant…

\- Je demande surtout parce que j'ai cru t'entendre dire 'chair Humaine'… » Eren préféra garder le silence. Il attendit que Levi fût bien redressé sur ses pattes pour s'écrier : « Soit gentil et tu gagnes des gratouilles gratuites, sans parler du fait que si t'arrives à te mettre Armin dans la poche, on aura très bientôt une selle qui me permettra de voler avec toi…ça ne te dit rien d'enfin aller plus loin que la falaise la plus proche ? » Le regard bleu acier de la bête s'illumina. D'une minute à l'autre, Eren se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, le museau chaud et moite de Levi fourré dans sa tunique tendit qu'il le chatouillait impitoyablement de son souffle.

L'Omega éclata de rire et tenta tant bien que mal de repousser l'énorme tête du Dragon en râlant : « Arrête ! Levi ! » Si Armin avait commencé par retenir sa respiration et le cri d'horreur qui avait menacé de quitter ses lèvres à l'idée que son meilleur ami, le fils unique du Chef de leur village, finisse dévorer sous ses yeux par une Furie Nocturne, très vite il s'était rendu compte que la bête n'avait pas la moindre intention de blesser Eren. Soulagé, quoi que troublé par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, le blondinet se détendit peu à peu. Lorsqu'Eren parvint à pousser la tête envahissante de Levi, celui-ci le lécha du milieu du ventre jusqu'au crâne. Le hurlement de dégoût qui empli la crevasse arracha un pouffement de rire à Armin.

Bien qu'il eut été forcé de très largement remettre en cause son statut de sain d'esprit depuis la dernière demi-heure, le blondinet commençait à son tour à entrevoir l'avenir sans tueries dont semblait rêver Eren. Si une créature aussi mystique qu'une Furie Nocturne pouvait se retrouver à léchouiller un adolescent Oméga alors que tout présageait qu'ils auraient dû s'entretuer…alors il existait peut-être un avenir où ni Humains, ni Dragons n'auraient plus à se livrer une guerre sans merci.

Et si un tel avenir existait, qui Armin était-il pour refuser de lui donner une chance ?

Ils finirent par passer la majorité de leur journée dans la crevasse et avant qu'ils n'aient à quitter les lieux, Armin se laissa même approcher par un Levi curieux qui se contenta de le renifler de près avant de lui souffler au visage et s'écarter sans plus de cérémonie. Quoique l'Omega eût l'air sur le point de faire un arrêt cardiaque, la fascination était impossible à manquer dans l'éclat de ses yeux, après que Levi lui eut laissé l'occasion de lui effleurer le museau du doigt. Au moment où ils s'engagèrent sur le chemin du retour, Eren était sûr et certain que le blondinet était du côté de l'équipe Dragon. Aussi lorsque Armin déclara à mi-chemin : « Je vais le faire…Je vais te construire une selle pour Dragon. » Eren se contenta de l'enlacer brièvement : « Merci Armin ! Tu ne vas pas le regretter, je te le promets ! » Le blondinet lui asséna une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne et répliqua : « Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir ! » Puis il ajouta, l'air grave : « C'est toi qui prends ses mesures…

\- Oh pitié Armin ! Il vient à peine de te rencontrer et tu lui papouilles déjà le museau, je suis certain qu'il t'aime bien plus qu'il ne m'a jamais aimé !

\- Ce n'est pas négociable…penses ce que tu veux, je n'ai pas envie de tester ta théorie… » Eren ricana et lui passa un bras en travers des épaules, le cœur léger.

Maintenant, au moins, il n'était plus seul dans cette aventure.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

La phase la plus compliquée à accomplir dans le plan 'Selle Dragonesque' était loin d'être celle à laquelle Eren et Armin se seraient attendus.

Convaincre Frank de redonner un espace de création à Armin avait été un jeu d'enfant. Surtout lorsqu'Eren s'était invité à déjeuner et lui avait présenté ses plus plates excuses en jouant de ses grands yeux vert larmoyants : « Je sais maintenant, avec l'arène et l'entraînement, à quel point notre attitude était irresponsable et dangereuse… » Même leur nouveau projet de mettre au point une selle plus résistante et confortable pour les cavaliers avait été acceptée sans aucun encombre. Eren se serait certainement senti coupable d'ainsi profiter de l'affection du vieux forgeron en d'autres circonstances. Dans les faits ? Il pouvait à peine retenir son excitation.

Les quelques mètres qu'il était parvenu à parcourir sur le dos de Levi avaient été…magiques.

Qu'allait-il se passer lorsqu'ils pourraient aller bien plus loin ? Faire des figures acrobatiques dans le ciel ?

Eren n'arrivait plus à penser à rien d'autre qu'au moment où enfin, son horizon passerait au-delà des falaises de Shinganshina…Raison pour laquelle il tentait à présent, au beau milieu de la nuit, en pleine semaine, alors que la majorité des villageois dormaient paisiblement à l'abri, d'introduire une Furie Nocturne dans leurs rues…Le cœur battant, esquivant chaque ruelle trop éclairée, Eren et Levi se faufilaient dans les méandres du village avec une facilité et un silence qui en toute autre occasion auraient parus effrayants.

Il ne s'arrêta vraiment pour souffler que lorsque le Dragon, avec l'aide d'Armin, parvint à se glisser dans l'arrière de la forge. Eren s'apprêtait à lui emboîter le pas quand tout à coup : « Jaëger ?! » Le ton était aussi perplexe qu'accusateur. Un véritable exploit technique…Eren jura entre ses dents et fit volteface, refermant avec précaution les larges volets en bois qui se trouvaient derrière lui, afin de cacher la scène qui se déroulait dans la pièce où le pauvre Armin se retrouvait malgré lui à devoir mesurer un Levi aussi agité qu'irrité par le fait de se retrouver seul en terrain ennemi… : « Jean… » L'Alpha s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui et jeta un regard empli de suspicion aux volets fermés : « Il est tard… » Eren pinça les lèvres : « Oui, merci, j'avais vu…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure-là ? » Eren croisa les bras et plissa les yeux : « Je te retourne la question ! Si je me souviens bien, les écuries Kirstein se situent en périphérie du village, pas loin des fermes…ça fait un bout de chemin pour rentrer…

\- Pas que je pense que ça te concerne ou même t'intéresse vraiment mais…j'étais chez Marco…

\- Oh…je vois. Ça doit être cool d'être un Alpha tout puissant. Même lorsqu'il n'est clairement pas l'heure de vagabonder dans la rue, tu peux tout de même rentrer chez toi tranquillement, sans que _personne_ ne se permette de t'interroger… » Jean plissa les yeux à son tour : « Je ne suis pas en train de t' _interroger_! Il faut toujours que tu joues le malin et que tu sois agressif avant même que j'ai le temps d'aligner deux mots…

\- Vu notre passif, excuse-moi de prendre des précautions. Tout le monde sait que l'attaque est la meilleure défense… » Jean marqua une pause et un gros bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière Eren avant qu'Armin ne pousse un juron qui, Eren était prêt à l'avouer, était extrêmement fleuri. Que personne n'ose plus dire qu'Armin n'était pas un digne héritier de la forge. Le visage d'Eren coinça sur une expression qui hésitait clairement entre l'amusement et la grimace. L'Omega espérait que ce juron ne précédait pas une scène plutôt gore où Levi décidait de séparer Armin d'un de ses bras pour avoir osé le ploter là où il ne fallait pas.

Le regard de Jean se fit plus perçant : « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-dedans ? » Eren haussa les épaules : « Oh tu sais, la routine. Armin s'est sans doute cogné l'orteil dans une table basse…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes à la forge tous les deux et pas chez lui ? » Agacé par cet interrogatoire impromptu, Eren répliqua, bras croisés sur le torse : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu te crois investi du devoir céleste de nous casser les pieds ? Tu n'es pas mon père Jean et je ne vois même pas pourquoi je me fatigue à répondre à tes questions … » Jean serra la mâchoire, visiblement irrité comme seul Eren semblait capable de le faire : « Pas ton père, hein ? Tu sais que c'est malsain à ton âge de ne jurer que par son père ?

\- Viens donc me dire ça quand ta mère arrêtera de t'appeler mon 'petit Bonbon' ! » La riposte avait fait mouche et le rouge monta aux joues de l'Alpha : « Tu es bizarre, Jaëger, tout le monde croit que tu es devenu une sorte d'expert dans la chasse aux Dragons. Mais moi, je sais la vérité, tu caches un truc, de louche. Et je saurais découvrir quoi alors… » Un nouveau bruit sourd. Cette fois-ci on aurait dit que quelque chose frappait contre les volets de bois.

Levi devait être plus qu'irrité de ne pas pouvoir passer ses nerfs sur Eren pendant qu'Armin prenait ses mesures. Sans parler de l'instinct limite compulsif qui semblait l'habiter lorsqu'il s'agissait de renifler tout inconnu qui avait croisé leur route de près comme de loin…Le fait d'entendre Jean, sans pouvoir clairement l'identifié par l'odeur ou la vue, devait le rendre nerveux. Eren déglutit et sans plus prendre de pincette rétorqua : « Ecoute, Kirstein. Fais comme tu veux ! Je m'en fiche complètement. Et si maintenant t'as terminé ton discours paternaliste à la noix, je dois aller vérifier si mon meilleur ami ne vient pas de s'amputer le pied contre un meuble assassin… » Et sans lui laisser le temps de placer un mot, Eren se faufila à son tour dans l'arrière-boutique, par la porte. Lorsque que l'Alpha, rebuffé, osa enfin bouger de sa position et ouvrit à grand fracas la porte arrière pour vérifier ce qu'il s'y passait, il ne retrouva qu'Armin, un pied nu, l'air embarrassé et confus. Et quand celui-ci lui bafouilla : « Eren est parti chercher un baume… » Jean sut que quoiqu'ils fussent vraiment en train de faire dans cette pièce avant qu'il n'intervienne, Eren venait tout juste d'aller dissimuler toutes les preuves…

Il serra la mâchoire et tourna les talons.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

En dépit de quelques accrocs de-ci de-là dans l'accomplissement de leur plan, la selle fut prête bien plus vite qu'Eren ne s'y serait attendu.

Pour la plus grande joie de Levi.

Le Dragon avait eu beau rechigné au moment de se faire sangler, leur premier vol équipé d'une selle leur permis d'aller bien plus haut qu'Eren n'en aurait rêvé et le grondement sourd de contentement qu'un véritable vol avait fait rouler dans le poitrail de Levi prouvait qu'il était lui aussi satisfait de cette amélioration. Même si leur course avait une fois de plus terminé dans les eaux claires du bassin de la crevasse quand le Dragon avait voulu expérimenter un virage un peu trop brusque…Après s'être remis de son choc initial, Armin avait alors mis au point l'idée d'un harnais qui permettrait au duo d'effectuer bien plus de figures dans les airs sans risquer de briser la nuque de son meilleur ami. Et même une fois le harnais mis au point et fermement attaché à la poitrine d'Eren, le blondinet avait insisté pour qu'ils effectuent une batterie de 'tests de vol' avant de se lancer dans une envolée bien plus périeuse au-dessus de l'océan.

C'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, une après-midi, au bord d'une falaise à tester les différents courants d'air sous le regard vigilant de leur professeur de vol improvisé.

Eren étant au moins d'aussi mauvaise foi que Levi à ce sujet, refusait d'avouer à voix haute à quel point ces cours lui étaient utiles. Il n'empêchait qu'à chaque fois que la Furie déployait les ailes et se laissait porter par les forts courants qui frappaient la falaise, l'Omega ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ne pas avoir eu à subir ces brutaux changements et ces rafales en plein vol au-dessus d'une infinité d'eau sans aucun morceau de terre à des kilomètres à la ronde auquel se raccrocher.

Leurs après-midis d'entraînement s'écoulaient en douceur sous les rayons caressant du soleil de cette fin d'automne.

Lorsque Levi déjeunait et que la conversation entre Armin et lui se tarissaient de sujets à aborder, qu'ils se contentaient tous les trois de simplement exister, Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver d'une paix semblable pour tous les villageois de Shinganshina. Un monde où le bruit des ailes d'un Dragon dans le ciel ne remplirait plus chacun d'une terreur morbide. Où l'ombre de la bête ne suffirait plus à sortir les armes…Alors même que ces pensées lui traversaient l'esprit, plusieurs frôlements d'ailes perturbèrent le silence relatif de leur groupe. Si Armin se tendit presque immédiatement, Eren se contenta de jeter un curieux coup d'œil aux nouveaux arrivants tandis que Levi poursuivait son repas sans même daigner leur accorder un regard.

Après tant d'expériences traumatisantes passées dans l'arène, Eren avait une approche de la rencontre dragonesque bien différente de la plupart. Surtout maintenant qu'il en savait ce qu'il savait…Lorsque les quatre Terreurs apparurent, du haut de leur à peine cinquante centimètres, Eren se sentit immédiatement relaxé. Il y avait donc une bonne raison pour laquelle Levi n'avait pas même daigné leur accorder une seconde de son attention…Armin s'était légèrement ratatiné sur lui-même. Les Dragons s'approchèrent, l'un d'entre eux, d'un vert particulièrement vibrant, pris la peine de se redresser et se montrer le plus menaçant possible tout en approchant le tas de poissons qui gisaient devant Levi.

Sous les regards attentifs de Levi, Eren et Armin, il attrapa le plus proche entre ses crocs et commença à l'attirer hors du tas…Ce à quoi la Furie répondit d'un profond grondement rauque avant de récupérer son dû d'une patte impérieuse. Presque aussitôt, la Terreur Terrible carra les épaules et dans un élan se prépara à contre-attaquer d'une boule de feu bien senti. Cependant, avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de cracher sa flamme, Levi lui avait soufflé un jet de feu bleu en plein dans la gueule. Les yeux écarquillés, la bête accueillit l'attaque avec un gémissement pitoyable. Vaincu, de la fumée grisâtre lui échappant de la gueule, il s'effondra. L'éclat de rire rauque qui échappa à Levi surprit les deux Omégas.

Le fait qu'un Dragon puisse rire, d'une certaine façon, ça achevait de les convaincre d'une chose dont ils faisaient bien plus que se douter depuis qu'ils côtoyaient Levi. C'était des créatures qui bien que d'apparence monstrueuse, n'avaient rien à envier aux Hommes. Eren frappa légèrement le haut du museau de Levi et roula des yeux : « Tu devrais avoir honte de toi ! T'en as largement assez pour partager… » Il saisit ensuite un poisson sous le regard perçant de la Furie et le balança vers la Terreur qui se remettait à peine de ses émotions. Immédiatement, les yeux du petit Dragon s'arrondirent et il se jeta avec enthousiasme sur son butin, sa mésaventure déjà bien oubliée. Du moins jusqu'à ce que les trois autres Terreurs ne décident à leur tour de se jeter sur le poisson et qu'ils ne commencent à lutter pour en arracher le plus gros bout possible.

En quelques secondes, leur proie avait disparue, et tout en ronronnant de bonheur, la Terreur d'un vert vibrant vint se blottir contre la cuisse d'Eren. Le cœur de l'Omega se serra : « C'est complètement faux tout ce qu'on dit sur vous…pas vrai ? ... » Armin souffla, émerveillée : « Ils sont si… » Eren soupira : « Si seulement on pouvait juste croire que cette attitude est une généralité pour tous les Dragons…Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, si on s'était contenté de subir leurs attaques sans jamais prendre les armes, on n'aurait certainement pas survécu aussi longtemps…

\- Je ne comprends pas…Levi a l'air de parfaitement réussir à se nourrir de la pêche. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils attaquent nos villages ? Pourquoi ils ne se contentent pas de chasser ? » Levi s'était raidi, le regard étréci et pointé vers l'horizon. Mais en dehors de cette réaction, pour le moins étrange, rien n'indiquait qu'il eut pu entendre ou comprendre les questions d'Armin. Eren pinça les lèvres : « C'est sûr que si on était au moins capable de comprendre pourquoi ils font ça… » La Furie poussa soudain un feulement récriminatoire. Les Terreurs s'éveillèrent de leur sieste improvisée. Les pupilles étrécies à leur tour, un air plus sauvage et déterminé sur les traits, ils s'écartèrent des deux Omégas et prirent leur envol, sans regarder en arrière, dans une cacophonie de petits cris stridents.

Eren et Armin lui jetèrent des regards incrédules. Eren fronça les sourcils et s'écria : « Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de… » Mais avant qu'il n'ait terminé sa phrase, Levi leur avait tourné de dos et marchait d'un pas convaincu vers la forêt. Armin papillonna : « Est-ce qu'on a dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? » Irrité, Eren se passa une main dans les cheveux : « Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Ce n'est pas comme si, depuis, il avait essayé de me parler en rêve…il se contente juste d'être là, d'accepter à contre cœur qu'on lui mette une selle et de s'entraîner pour que je puisse voler avec lui…Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui peut lui passer par la tête ! » L'Omega contenait à peine sa frustration. Armin lui posa une main sur l'avant-bras : « Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'à un moment ou un autre il finira par parler. Je veux dire, il ne peut pas continuer comme ça, à rester coincer sur cette île et à vouloir à tout prix que tu quittes Shinganshina avec lui…

\- Mais c'est ça le truc ! Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille particulièrement que je quitte l'île avec lui ! De ce que j'en ai compris, il est juste _forcé_ de ne pas trop s'éloigner de moi. Pour une raison qui m'aie complètement inconnue…Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait espérer me ramener avec lui là où il habite ! Peut-être qu'on peut cacher un Dragon sur une terre d'Humains, mais je ne pense vraiment pas que l'inverse serait possible… » Ils se laissèrent le loisir d'admirer le couché du soleil en silence avant de ramasser la selle, le harnais et le panier à poissons.

D'un coup d'œil, ils purent confirmer que la Furie était retournée, bouder (?), méditer (?), dormir ( ?) dans sa crevasse. Quoiqu'il puisse actuellement se passer dans le mystérieux esprit de la créature, elle n'était très clairement pas prête à le partager. Eren tenta de ne pas trop s'en formaliser. Parce qu'Armin avait raison, à un moment où un autre Levi serait forcé, tout comme Eren l'avait été avant lui, de faire tomber toutes les barrières qui le retenait d'accepter leur amitié bancale. Lui aussi, il allait devoir tordre certaines de ses convictions et enfin faire entièrement confiance à l'Humain avec qui il se retrouvait lié.

* * *

 _Armin est dans la course!_

 _Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir réussi à faire un truc transcendant sur ce coup-là. Ce chapitre ne démarre pas très fort et mise à part la révélation d'Eren pas grand chose ne s'y passe. Ce sont en quelques sortes des scènes 'je plante un décor', qui sont un peu molles je trouve...(pas très satisfaite, comme toujours me direz-vous) Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et qu'il y aura eu un ou deux moments sympas pour vous!_

 _N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part en commentaire! (S'il y a encore un chaton égaré qui lis ces lignes bien entendus, je sais bien que ça fait des lustres!)_

 _Dans tous les cas, plein de love sur vous! (survivez à la chaleur ultime! Ne faites pas comme moi, qui fond littéralement à chaque pas ou chaque mouvement de bras)_

 _Easyan_


End file.
